Mad World
by AccioElm
Summary: AU Klaine. Story about two people who found each other through music and many unexpected circumstances.
1. Prologue

A/N: Hello, you've found my story. This is the first thing I've ever written, so please be understanding. If nobody will like this, I'll delete it. I wrote this during the NaNoWriMo, but 50 000 words turned out to not be enough, so I'm still in the writing process. At this moment 15 chapters are done. I'll be editing and posting them here every other day. The first chapters are short, but later they get longer and hopefully better. I'm also sorry for any grammar mistakes in this story, because I'm not a native English speaker.

I'm using a lot of songs in this fic and they are quiet important in the plot, so I suggest you to listen to them. Song used in the prologue is Peter Gabriel - The Book Of Love

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

_The book of love has music in it_

_In fact that's where music comes from_

_Some of it's just transcendental_

_Some of it's just really dumb_

_But I love it when you sing to me_

_And you can sing me anything_

Sometimes when words fail, music allows to speak. It gives us words that we can't get over our lips or words that we can't even formulate in our thoughts. Music doesn't let us hide anything; we become exposed and vulnerable. It expresses every feeling that we keep locked deep down in our souls.

And each person's soul has its own music to which it responds. There are millions of sounds around us every day, but when you suddenly hear that one song, it goes right to your heart.

And then one day you meet a person who carries that song in his heart. Your song. And all of a sudden this invisible bond is created between you. No one can see that, maybe at first you don't even notice it by yourself, but you feel it. You feel that this person isn't like everybody else. Like there is something magical about him.

Soulmate.

_But I love it when you sing to me_

_And you can sing me anything_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Kurt Hummel hated rain. It was cold, wet and ruined his shoes. Unfortunately rain was also a very usual part of November. Kurt Hummel loved autumn with all its colours and the fresh air, it was the rain that he hated. It made everything look so grey and gloomy, and it absolutely killed his mood.

„Thank God it's Friday?" laughed Mercedes when Kurt stopped next to her locker with a deep sigh.

„You have no idea," replied Kurt as he dropped his Spanish text book in the locker and closed the door with a quiet thud. „History project was just excruciating. I'm glad it's done and never coming back."

Mercedes granted him a bright smile.

„What are you so excited about?" asked Kurt.

„It's Friday, school is over and I don't have any homework for the week end. Enjoy the little pleasures in life, my friend!" the girl said.

„Yeah, rainy day, what can be greater than that!" boy next to her mumbled. „Plus, my week end seems to be as dull as today. Finn and dad are going to a football game on Saturday and Carole is visiting her sister. I'm staying alone at home. What could be more fun?"

„Oh, Kurt, why didn't you say anything earlier? I'm going to Westerville on Saturday. My cousin has returned from her trip to Canada and I'm really looking forward to meet her. I'm sure Alisha won't mind if you joined us! And the long road to Westerville will also seem shorter with you by my side."

„I don't know, Mercedes. I don't want to feel like a third wheel with you, girls, and –„

„Hush, Hummel! I invited you, so don't even dare to think you could be a burden! Your mood today is simply unbearable," Mercedes protested.

„Okay, okay!" Kurt gave up. „I'd be happy to spend tomorrow with you and your cousin. Of course, if she really doesn't mind!"

„Kurt, what did I just tell you? Alisha will love you, I'm sure about that," girl almost squealed in excitement.

„You do know that this really isn't the time to play a match - maker?" Kurt looked at her in faked annoyance.

„Oh, you can be sure, my dear, that if you ever wanted a girlfriend, I'd be the first one in the line," Mercedes laughed and opened her arms, inviting Kurt for a hug, which he gladly accepted. „And cheer up a bit! It's Friday after all!"

„Thanks, Mercedes," Kurt replied already feeling better. It was impossible to stay sad with this girl around. „Let's go before it starts to rain even more."

Mercedes smiled and slid her arm under his elbow, accompanying her friend to the car park next to the school. It was almost empty, because most of the cars where already gone, since nobody wanted to linger at school on a Friday afternoon.

Kurt said goodbye to Mercedes and quickly got into his warm and dry car, before his hair was ruined even more.

Way home took a bit more than usual since all the roads were wet and slippery and Kurt had to drive more carefully than usual. One more disadvantage of rain. Not that Kurt was a reckless driver. He loved his car too much to even dare to think about crashing it. He cared about his own safety too, of course. Fridays were the days with family diner and Kurt wanted to help Carole prepare it. After his father's recent heart problems Friday night diner became more important to Kurt.

After all his family was all he got. Of course Kurt had also the Glee club whose members were always there to help and support him, but still something was missing.

Kurt stopped on a drive way to his home. It has stopped raining, but sky was as still gray and without any traces of sun.

When Kurt stepped out of his car, he was greeted with chilly autumn wind. So it's time to start wearing scarves, Kurt inwardly smiled. Another positive thing about the autumn. If only the rain could step back a bit.

„Hey, Kurt!" Burt greeted him as soon as he opened the door.

„Hi, dad," boy cheerlessly answered.

„What's wrong with you today? Schuster gave your solo to Rachel again?"

„We don't have Glee club on Fridays, dad, and, no, it's not another solo. Rainy days gets me down. That's all"

Burt just sighed. „Are you going to help Carole in the kitchen today or you just want to have some rest?"

„Of course I'll help. I'll just go change my clothes, this jacket is new," Kurt replied going up the stairs.

Fifteen minutes later Kurt was in the kitchen, his outfit completely changed. He was keeping up small conversation with Carole, while cutting salad. Kurt really enjoyed her company. Surely, she wasn't his real mother, but Kurt knew that Carole tried as much as she could to be there for him and the boy truly appreciated that.

* * *

><p>„Dinner was amazing! Thanks, Carole! And of course you too, Kurt," Burt showed his gratitude.<p>

Carole smiled at him. „Please, wash the dishes, Finn!" she asked turning to her son.

„But, mom, me and Rachel are going to the cinema tonight! Why can't Kurt do that?" Finn started to complain, looking apologetically to Kurt, who just sighed and shook his head.

„I'm sure Rachel will understand that you need to help your old mother. And Kurt already helped me prepare the diner. Don't make me feel ashamed because of you."

„Fine," Finn growled.

„Dad, since all of you have plans for tomorrow, I'm going to Westerville with Mercedes. She wants to visit her cousin and invited me along. Is that okay?" Kurt asked as soon as Burt went into the living room.

„Sure, kid, just drive safely and you have to be back no later that midnight! It's a long drive from there so don't stay too late," Burt smiled.

„Thanks, dad," Kurt replied and went to hug him. „I feel really tired tonight, so I'll better go and get some sleep. Goodnight!"

„Goodnight, Kurt. You really look like you need some rest."

„Goodnight, Carole!" Kurt shouted and went up the stairs to his room. Tomorrow will be a long and hopefully good day.


	3. Chapter 2

****Thanks for reading so far :) Songs used here are Beethoven's Fur Elise and Gary Jules - Mad World. You'll know when to start listening to them.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

Saturday morning, much to Kurt's enjoyment, greeted him with a sun. This must be a sign for a good day, Kurt hoped.

It was 9:00 am and Mercedes had promised to pick him up at 11:00 am, so Kurt still had enough time to get ready. He went to the bathroom for his morning shower and then moved to the wardrobe to pick the right outfit. After some minutes of consideration, Kurt decided on black jeans and a beige shirt. He also took a black scarf to accent his outfit.

When Kurt went downstairs, everything was quiet. Apparently Finn was still sleeping and Carole had already left to visit her sister. Kurt wandered into the kitchen and immediately noticed a little note on the table. He picked it up and recognized his father's handwriting.

"_I had to leave for a work this morning, so I'll be gone for whole day. We are still going to that game, Finn, I'll pick you up at 5:00 pm. Enjoy your day in Westerville, Kurt. Home before midnight! "_

_- Burt_

Kurt put the note back on the table, so Finn can find it after he wakes up, and moved on to prepare a coffee as well as some toasts.

Some minutes later, Finn came into the kitchen looking a bit weary.

"Good morning," he said to Kurt and yawned.

"Good morning to you, too, Finn. Sorry to say that, but you look terrible," boy answered raising an eyebrow at his step – brother.

"I came back late from my date with Rachel and then spent half of the night playing online games with Puck."

Kurt just nodded, because he wasn't really interested in Finn's dates with Rachel or computer games.

Suddenly Kurt's phone started to ring. Name on the screen said that it's Mercedes.

"Hello?"

…

"Yeah, yeah, I'm ready. I'll be out in a second. See you!"

Kurt ended the call and pushed phone back in his pocket.

"Mercedes is already waiting for me outside, so I'm going," Kurt explained. "Oh, and there is a note for you!" Kurt waved his hand in the table's direction. "Bye, Finn!"

"Bye, Kurt!" Finn replied a bit puzzled. Everything seems a bit confusing in such an early morning.

Kurt grabbed his grey jacket and ran out the door. Mercedes greeted him with a warm hug.

"Hey, someone seems happy this morning!" girl said smiling at Kurt.

"How can I be sad when I get to spend whole day with my best friend? Besides look at the wonderful sun today! Got to enjoy that before the winter arrives."

"California is crying for you, baby!" Mercedes laughed while opening doors on the driver's side.

"Can you even imagine how much sunscreen I'd have to use there? I do enjoy sun, but everything has its limits," Kurt explained getting into the car besides Mercedes.

"Okay, okay! I was just saying. I know how much you dream about New York."

* * *

><p>They kept talking about this and that all the way to Westerville. 2 hours flew by while both friends were occupied in an animated conversation about fashion, movies and things they would like to do today. Mercedes also told Kurt some more things about Alisha. She was 21 year old aspiring photographer and had spent last 3 month traveling around Canada and taking photos for her portfolio.<p>

They pulled up in front of a quiet small two story brick house with a metallic fence around it. In front of the house was little, but very neat garden where some autumn flower still lingered.

"Alisha lives with her mother who is divorced. She spent her childhood in this house. I used to come here during summer holidays. Alisha has always been like my older sister" Mercedes explained.

Kurt just nodded. He wished that he'd had any friends on his age when he was a child. After his mother's death Burt has spent even more time with Kurt that before and boy really appreciated his effort and care, but it still didn't protect him from loneliness and longing for acceptance from kids his age. All until he joined the Glee club.

Mercedes knocked on the door.

Just a few seconds later a middle aged woman opened them. She was dressed in simple white dress and her dark hair was pulled back in a high bun. She immediately smiled and hugged Mercedes.

"It's so nice to finally see you again, Mercedes! Come on in!" the lady greeted her.

"I'm glad to see you too, aunt Denise! And this is my best friend Kurt."

"Hello, Kurt! It's nice to meet you," the woman smiled and reached her hand out to Kurt.

"Hello, Mrs…" Kurt started, but stopped remembering that he didn't know her surname.

"Oh, just called me Denise, dear! A friend of Mercedes is also our friend."

"Hello, Denise. It's a pleasure to meet you. And thank you," Kurt smiled shaking her hand.

Denise led them into the house. It was nicely decorated in a country style with warm colours that created really pleasant atmosphere. This wasn't Kurt's favourite style of house decorations, but he had to admit that it looked really tasteful and suited its owner.

"Alisha, Mercedes is here!" Denise called. "Come and sit in the living room, Alisha will be down in a minute," she told Kurt and Mercedes. "I'll be in the back garden if you need me."

"She seems really nice," Kurt said, after Denise had left.

"Yeah, she's the most positive and kind – hearted woman I know," Mercedes answered.

A few seconds later black girl came down the stairs and straight away hugged Mercedes who had from the couch as soon as she saw her. She was taller then Mercedes and had long black, wavy hair with a pink in them. She was wearing black leggings with short jeans skirt and yellow blouse that fitted her slim figure nicely.

"Mercedes! God, I missed you so much!" girl, who apparently was Alisha exclaimed.

"I really missed you, too! We saw each other last Christmas, if I remember correctly," Mercades told her.

"Yeah, but college was taking all of my time and when the summer came Curtis invited me to Canada and I just couldn't say no. You can't even imagine how beautiful that place is, especially in autumn. Just wait when I'll show you my photos! They will bring me luck, I can feel it!"

"That's great, Alisha! I'm really happy for you," Mercedes hugged her one more time. "Today I brought my friend Kurt with me," younger girl explained as she stepped aside allowing Kurt greet her cousin.

"Hey, Kurt! I'm Alisha. Mercedes has already told me about you," Alisha said and hugged Kurt too.

"I'm happy to meet you, too," Kurt hugged her back.

She seemed really nice and Kurt was sure that today is going to be great.

"Would you like some tea or anything else?" Alisha offered.

"Tea would be great. How about you, Kurt?" Mercedes asked.

"Yes, tea please," Kurt replied.

After couple of minutes all three of them were already involved in a conversation about Alisha's trip and adventures in Canada. She also showed them her best photos and Kurt had to admit that they all were unexpectedly good. Lots of people with cameras like to call themselves photographers, but this girl really had a talent. Kurt was surprised that she wasn't successful already.

"There's such a nice weather outside today. Maybe we could go for a little walk? Kurt has never been in Westerville, so it could be interesting for him, too," Mercedes offered after they had seen all the photos.

"Sure! We can find some nice place and have dinner there. Are you both staying the night?" Alisha asked.

"No, no, we're going back tonight. Maybe some other time, if you are not leaving again soon," the other girl answered.

"Okay, you both can wait me here or already go outside. I'll just tell mum that won't be home for diner," and with that Alisha left them.

Kurt really enjoyed the tour of the city. Alisha and her mother lived in the suburb of Westerville, but boy was sure that it's the prettiest part of it. Although Westerville was almost as big as Lima, it had some strange charm. This place made Kurt feel so calm and relaxed.

They ate dinner at some restaurant, which Alisha claimed as her favourite one, and continued their walk until it got dark.

When the sun had set, wind got colder and it wasn't pleasant to be outside anymore.

"How about coffee?" Alisha offered. "There is one coffee shop that was opened recently just down the street."

"Sounds really nice. Warm cup of coffee is exactly what I need," Kurt answered and Mercedes nodded in agreement.

After a couple of minutes they arrived at the coffee shop called _Somewhere Only We Know_ and went inside. It definitely differed to any other place Kurt had ever been to. Front room's walls were painted in sand colour and all the furniture, and even curtains nicely matched their tone. The walls were decorated with some photographs. In some of them Kurt recognized parts of Westerville that he had visited today. On the left side of the room was a counter where customers where served. Rest of the room was filled with small, round tables and chairs around them. A few of them were taken by people who drank coffee and filled the room with their chatter.

All three of them stood in the line until their turn came and young girl took their orders.

"Let's go further! It's quieter there," Alisha suggested holding her warm cup of coffee in one hand, while she gestured to the dark curtain.

Kurt and Mercedes followed her and entered next room behind the heavy curtains. Kurt was absolutely stunned by what he saw. All the walls were painted in deep read colour. On the left side he saw a fireplace which filled the room with a dim light and warmth. There weren't the usual round tables and chairs, but dark brown sofas with small coffee tables in front of them. Some people were sitting in their places, some were casually curled up on the sofas and enjoying themselves. In the corners of the room tall lamps were placed, but their light wasn't bright, so it didn't disturb the calm and private atmosphere. On the other side of the room Kurt saw a piano and some boy was playing a quiet melody. Heavy curtains seemed to block the sounds from the front room, so nothing disturbed this dreamlike environment.

"Here is a free place," Alisha called them and Kurt noticed that he was standing with an open mouth in the middle at the room simply staring at everything around him. Never had he seen a coffee shop like this.

They sat down on one of the sofas near the fireplace. Both girls continued a conversation they had started earlier, but Kurt kept looking around him until he finally looked at the boy who was playing piano. Kurt had to catch his breath at the sight in front of him. It was the most beautiful boy he had ever seen. He had dark and curl hair that kept falling in his eyes a bit. He was wearing a perfectly white shirt that almost seemed like glowing in the dark. He finished the song and people quietly applauded. Kurt joined them. Boy smiled gratefully, thought for a minute and then started to play a new melody which Kurt recognizes immediately. Beethoven's _Fur Elise_. Boy closed his eyes as his fingers gently traced the piano keys. Looked like he was not only playing the song, he was living in every note of it. Small smile never left the unknown boy's lips.

"See something you like?" Mercedes whispered in Kurt's ear.

"I enjoy beautiful music," Kurt replied, but Mercedes smiled knowingly. She knew this boy too well to notice what he was actually enjoying here. She also knew not to push the subject further and returned to Alisha. The way back home was long enough to satisfy her curiosity about things that happened in her best friend's mind.

As the music got more dramatic, boy at the piano opened his eyed, but kept playing never missing a single note. He played it by heart, like he has done it million times before. Music got quieter and quieter until faded away completely.

As soon as it ended people applauded again. Suddenly some girl run to the beautiful boy and kissed his cheek throwing her hands around his neck. Boy laughed quietly and hugged the girl back.

Kurt felt a small sting in his heart. Of course he has a girlfriend, Kurt thought. Someone so beautiful and apparently also talented can't be single. He probably had many girls waiting for him and Kurt felt another pain in his chest. Was it jealousy? Was he really jealous at some random girl who was hugging a boy had seen for the first and probably last time less then ten minutes ago? Maybe.

Girl left and mysterious boy turned back to piano. Quiet melody filled the room again as boy's fingers touched piano keys one more time. Then, much to Kurt's surprise, he started to sing.

_All around me are familiar faces_

_Worn out places, worn out faces_

_Bright and early for the daily races_

_Going nowhere, going nowhere_

_Their tears are filling up their glasses_

_No expression, no expression_

_Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow_

_No tomorrow, no tomorrow _

His voice was quiet and gentle, but filled with so much depth that left Kurt speechless. The boy closed his eyes as he continued.

_And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had_

_I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles it's a very, very_

_Mad world, mad world_

Boy opened his eyes again and suddenly looked at Kurt's direction. _His eyes_. Kurt finally saw his eyes and couldn't look away anymore. They where the softest brown colour that Kurt had ever seen. He kept looking straight at the boy's eyes unable to turn away. Boy kept his stare and Kurt saw something new. Was it interest? Curiosity maybe? He continued to sing.

_Children waiting for the day they feel good_

_Happy birthday, happy birthday_

_And I feel the way that every child should_

_Sit and listen, sit and listen_

He finally averted his gaze from Kurt's and turned back to piano, much to other boy's disappointment.

_Went to school and I was very nervous_

_No one knew me, no one knew me_

_Hello teacher tell me, what's my lesson?_

_Look right through me, look right through me_

Then he lifted his gaze from piano keys and looked at Kurt again. Now there was something else in his eyes. Sadness. Every word that came out of his lips was filled with sadness. It felt like he was putting his soul out into this song. Like he lived in every word of the lyrics. And he never looked away from Kurt.

_And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had_

_I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles it's a very, very_

_Mad world, mad world, enlarging your world_

_Mad world._

Suddenly the song ended and boy quickly turned his gaze away. Kurt was completely taken aback. He felt like the world had stopped during the song and now restarted to turn at full speed.

People applauded and the boy stood up from the piano bench. "Thank you, you're very kind," he said and smiled shyly. Then he left and went to the girl who had hugged him earlier. She looked kind of upset and muttered something to him, but boy just shrugged, took her by the hand and led out of the room through small door next to the piano. He never looked back at Kurt again.

When boy and his girlfriend left, Kurt finally remembered about his already cold coffee in front of him. He had completely forgotten about it.

Kurt turned to Mercedes and Alisha who were still talking and not noticing anything around them. Kurt took out his phone to check the time. It was already 9:30 pm. Where did the time go?

"Hey, Mercedes!" Kurt tapped her shoulder to get the girl's attention. "It's already half past nine. I think it's time to get going," he looked at her questioning.

"Oh my God! You're right! I never noticed how the time passed," she said getting to her feet.

"Pity that you have to leave so soon. I'll walk you to your car," Alisha also got up and put on her jacket.

All three of them left the warm and cozy coffee shop. As soon as they opened the front door, they where greeted with a cold wind. Three friends hurried up the street, none of them wanting to spend more time than necessary in the cold air.

"Thank you for this wonderful day, Al," Mercedes hugged the older girl, when they were standing in front of Alishas house.

"I hope to see you again soon, dear. I'll be back in Westerville for Christmas, so you better visit me then," Alisha told her cousin. "It was nice to meet you too, Kurt," she said and went to hug the boy. Kurt smiled at her.

When they finally had said their goodbyes and Kurt and Mercedes were already driving in the car, girl just couldn't fight her curiosity anymore.

"So… I also saw that guy in the coffee shop. He looked hot!" Mercedes giggled looking at Kurt.

"What exactly are you talking about?" Kurt asked pretending he had no idea what his friend had meant.

"Oh, come on, Kurt! I saw you staring at that guy while he was playing; and that wasn't really an _"I – admire – your – piano – playing - skills"_ kind of staring. More like a _"How – are – you – real"_ stare. So, the question is – are you planning to visit that coffee shop again? You know, to try your luck," girl continued, winking at Kurt.

_Did she really just wink? _Kurt thought raising an eyebrow at his friend.

"No, Mercedes I'm not. Plus he has a girlfriend and they looked happy. I'm not that desperate to stalk a random guy who I saw only once in a coffee shop. Please, drop the subject." Kurt sounded a bit annoyed.

Even if he liked that mysterious guy, what did it give him? The boy was straight. Kurt had learned his lesson over the last year. He got his heart broken and, even if he had gotten over Finn a long time ago, it still hurt. Just because others seemed to not noticed it, this boy had feelings too. He won't fall for a straight guy again. Not this time. Not ever.


	4. Chapter 3

****A/N I noticed that I've forgotten to write a disclaimer, sorry, sorry, sorry, here it is - **I don't own any Glee characters and songs used in the story. I don't get any money for this, nothing here is real. Everything is just a result of me having too much of a free time. This applies to every chapter as long as the story will go. **

****This is the same chapter as the last one, only from Blaine's point of view. Also the songs are the same as in the last part.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

That Saturday morning Blaine Anderson woke up later than usual. But that's what Saturday mornings are for. It's the time to sleep through all the fatigue and worries that has piled up during the week.

Blaine also liked Saturdays because on those days he met his sister Elise. She was his closest person in the whole world, but living in Dalton Academy's dorms didn't allow them to meet during the week. Of course, Blaine could live at home with his family like he had done all those years before, but driving to Westerville each morning and then back to Lima on the evenings would be a bit too much and living in dorms… well… let's just say it was easier.

Saturdays were also one of the days when Blaine got to perform. Although music was a big part of his everyday – he was the lead singer in the Warblers, Dalton Academy Glee club, but that wasn't enough for Blaine. Music was his passion and his love. Music was his ultimate escape and a way to express himself. And about month ago he has gotten an amazing chance to live his dream more than ever.

Wes, his best friend's parents, had started a new business and opened a coffee shop in Westerville – _Somewhere Only We Know. _ They wanted to create something unique and different. And they thought that music will be the key to it. So, every Friday and Saturday night they let Blaine perform there. That was an opportunity the boy wouldn't miss for anything in the world. And tonight was even more special, because Elise will be coming to listen.

Blaine spent the first part of his day doing some homework that has still left and cleaned his room. He lived alone, because after a long day at the Dalton he enjoyed some privacy. Yes, it could get lonely sometimes, but most of his friends and fellow Warblers lived just down the hall; and he could always call his sister.

Around 3:00 pm while Blaine was lying on his bed with math homework in front of him, his phone started to ring. Blaine reached his hand and grabbed it. Caller ID said it's Elise.

"Hey, El!" boy greeted her happily.

"I'm at your dorm building, but the lovely lady at the entrance won't let me in saying something about young boys and innocent girls," Elise replied sarcastically.

"Oh, you're already here? I thought we agreed that I'll meet you at the bus stop," Blaine spoke bemused.

"Yes, but I wanted to surprise you. Although it seems that this woman has some other plans. So will you come and save me from those evil boys?" Elise laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm already coming," and with that Blaine ended the call.

He rushed down the stairs to the first floor and straight to the Mrs. Brown, an old lady who was controlling the incomers at the entrance.

"Hello, Mrs. Brown!" Blaine greeted her. "You can surely let this girl in," he told her, "She's my sister!" boy quickly added.

Mr. Brown looked suspiciously and Elise and then at Blaine, as if checking how similar they looked. And they really were alike. Elise had the same curly hair that Blaine had, only she had grew them long and now they reached the middle of her back. She also had Blaine's soft brown eyes and bright smile.

"Okay, she may come in, but you know the rules, Mr. Anderson," the lady warned him.

"Thank you, Mrs. Brown, and I can assure you that next time you'll be informed about any of my visitors," Blaine said and granted her a warm smile.

As soon as Elise was allowed to walk through the entrance door she ran to hug Blaine.

"I missed you so much, big brother! You definitely owe me lunch today!" she tried to sound annoyed but absolutely failed and started to laugh.

"Deal! Let me just take my stuff from the room. You can come with me."

And with that Blaine led the younger girl up the stairs.

Once in his room, Blaine started to look for his bag and a wallet. He quickly closed the math book, making a mental note not to forget about finishing his homework.

"I'm all done and ready to go. How about you?" Blaine asked turning to Elise.

"Yeah, I'm ready, too," she replied, still smiling.

They went to the Westerville shopping centre since it was almost 4:00 pm and both of them started to feel the hunger. They found a quiet restaurant and ordered their food. As promised, Blaine paid for Elise, too.

"I miss you at home," Elise suddenly said while they were eating their lunch.

"You know I miss you, too," Blaine looked at her.

"Then why don't you come back? Your room is still empty, you can move in right now if you want and – "

"El, we've been through this so many times," Blaine sighed, "I won't move back. I just can't stand the atmosphere at home and I can't return to the old school, you know that very well. You were forced to transfer, too. Besides mom and dad – "

"They love you, Blaine!" Elise pleaded.

"Then they have very strange ways of showing it," the boy snapped. After a moment of silence he continued, "Deep down I know they love me or at least they care enough to pay the Dalton's tuition fee, but I can't stand the feeling of disappointment. I can't even sit at the same room with them not feeling like a burden or a mistake. El, please, understand me. And after all I'm graduating this year. I'm going to New York; I'm already filling in the application forms. And that means moving away even further."

Elise wasn't looking at him, but playing with her napkin like it was the most exciting activity ever. Blaine immediately felt guilty for his words.

"You know, let's just forget this conversation. This was meant as our day together and such days are supposed to be happy. Look, even sun is shining today because you're here. Let's go and I'll buy you something pretty," Blaine offered taking his sister's hand.

Girl took his hand and smiled finally looking up.

After a small shopping trip which resulted in Blaine buying a pink scarf for Elise, they both made their way to the coffee shop.

"Hello, Shannon!" Blaine greeted the girl who was working behind a counter as he entered _Somewhere Only We Know. _

"Hi, Blaine! Are you going to play again tonight? Pity that I'm working, I'd love to listen," girl replied.

"Yeah, I can't miss such an opportunity," Blaine smiled. "I took my sister with me tonight," he introduced Elise proudly.

"Hey, it's so nice to meet you," Shannon waved. "Coffee's on the house for you!"

"Thanks!" Elise smiled and took the cup that was offered to her.

Blaine thanked Shannon and led his sister to the room at the back of the coffee shop where the piano stood. There he met Wes parents who were enjoying themselves in front of the fireplace.

"Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Turner," Blaine greeted them.

"Hello, Blaine," Mr. Turned answered and smiled at him. "So, as I understand you're playing again? We love your enthusiasm, Blaine. Sadly that other guests don't want to participate, but we are not giving up on our idea. We still hope that you and Wes will inspire them and some day we will have successful concerts here."

"You know I'll never let down an opportunity to perform, Mr. Turner. I use it as a possibility to practice before New York," Blaine explained.

"Ah, yes, Wes told us about your future plans. We wish you all the best Blaine," Mrs. Turner joined the conversation.

"Thank you, I really appreciate that," Blaine expressed his gratitude. He really was thankful to these people who had cared about him ever since he became friends with Wes.

"I think we will leave your for tonight. We still have some paper work to do. Have fun, kids!" and with that Wes parents left.

"Do you have anything special in mind or you just come and play?" Elise asked, when Blaine had sat down behind the piano.

"No, I just play what feels right at the moment. I think that makes any performance more personal," Blaine replied. "You can sit down somewhere there and enjoy your coffee," he smiled showing Elise some free places.

Elise sat on the couch that was right in front of the piano and smiled sweetly at Blaine. She was glad to see her brother so happy and relaxed. He used to be so nervous and depressed. Coming from school upset and sometimes even crying. But, when Blaine transferred to Dalton after the first semester last year, he changed so much. He once more became that happy, smiling boy Elise had known since her childhood.

"Good evening, I'm Blaine. Some of you may have already noticed me here sometimes and I hope you'll allow me to play again tonight. Enjoy!" Blaine greeted people in the room. Not that there were so many of them, but Blaine always felt the need to make a connection between himself and the audience, no matter how many people were listening.

He started playing some quiet melody, just enjoying the feeling of piano keys under his fingers and sound of music that filled the room. After a while Blaine began looking around to room when suddenly his eyed fell on a boy he had never seen here before. He was simply standing in the middle of the room and looking around, like daydreaming, with a cup of coffee in his hands. Abruptly two girls snapped the boy's dreaming and led him to one of the couches near the fire place.

Blaine averted his gaze from the new boy and finished the song, smiling as the people started to applaud. He looked at his sister and straight away knew what to play next. Beethoven's Fur Elise. It was one of the first music pieces he had ever learned to and Blaine always played it for his sister.

Small smile found the way to his lips as he closed his eyes feeling the music. He had played Fur Elise so many times that he could probably do it in his sleep. When the peaceful melody changed and became more rapid he opened his eyes concentrating on the notes. He had struggled with this part so much in his childhood, but now playing it had become like a second nature to Blaine. After a short while melody became quiet again and soon after Blaine finished playing.

Public applauded again and Blaine felt two hand wrapping around him.

"Thank you!" Elise said kissing Blaine's cheek. "You know how much I love this composition."

Blaine smiled hugging his sister tighter. Nothing made him more blissful than seeing his little sister so happy. And as soon as Blaine thought about her, he also remembered his home and his family that he had left. He had left them because of the disappointment he was causing. Because he didn't fit in. Not even in his own family. Smile left Blaine's face and once Elise had sat back in her place he started another song. The one he had played too many times before.

_All around me are familiar faces_

_Worn out places, worn out faces_

_Bright and early for the daily races_

_Going nowhere, going nowhere_

_Their tears are filling up their glasses_

_No expression, no expression_

_Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow_

_No tomorrow, no tomorrow _

Elise recognized the song from the first notes. She knew that Blaine played it whenever he was sad. He had once explained that this is the song that reflects his soul, whatever that meant. For Elise it remained those night that Blaine had spent crying after coming home from school and all those days he was depressed and hiding away from everyone.

_And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had_

_I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles it's a very, very_

_Mad world, mad world_

Blaine had closed his eyes simply feeling the melody and lyrics that seemed to come from somewhere deep inside him. But suddenly he felt something else. Like someone was staring at him. Blaine opened his eyes and they immediately fell on that unknown boy he had noticed some moments before. He was looking at Blaine with his bright eyes. _What was their colour? Is it green or gray? Blue?_, Blaine wondered. _And why is he looking at me so closely? God, he is beautiful…_

_Children waiting for the day they feel good_

_Happy birthday, happy birthday_

_And I feel the way that every child should_

_Sit and listen, sit and listen_

Blaine started to feel uncomfortable just staring at the boy like that, so he broke the gaze trying to concentrate on the piano and lyrics again, before he messed something up.

_Went to school and I was very nervous_

_No one knew me, no one knew me_

_Hello teacher tell me, what's my lesson?_

_Look right through me, look right through me_

Unfortunately that wasn't the best idea, because this song always brought back so many memories. Memories Blaine wanted to forget, but couldn't. Even now, when time had passed and he had tried to run away from his past, it always caught him.

Blaine looked at the boy again, trying to find some strange consolation in his eyed. And Blaine's heart started to beat so unusually again. So Blaine continued to sing, putting his heart in the lyrics. He wanted the boy to feel it. _But why?_

_And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had_

_I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles it's a very, very_

_Mad world, mad world, enlarging your world_

_Mad world._

Blaine finished the song while looking in the mysterious boy's eyes. He seemed to do just to same, never avoiding Blaine's gaze.

As soon as Blaine finished playing he looked away from the object of his sudden infatuation. What had just happened?

"Thank you, you're very kind," Blaine smiled at his small audience and went to Elise who waited him with a frown on her face.

"Why are you playing this again, Blaine?" she whispered, sounding upset. "Why are you doing this to yourself?"

"I simply love the song," Blaine shrugged, "Isn't that a good enough reason? Plus I'm not the baby here, so you don't need to worry about nothing."

"Did you just call me a baby?" Elise asked faking indignation. "I'm only two years younger than you, so watch what you're saying!" she smacked Blaine's arm still pretending to be angry.

Blaine just laughed at her kind – heartedly. "Come on, it's already late. I need to take you to the bus," he said putting his arm around Elise's shoulder.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N I don't know if anyone is actually reading this, but you have gotten this far in my story and are still coming back, believe me - you're beyond awesome!

The song used here is We Are Scientists - After Hours

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

Two weeks had passed since that Saturday night when Kurt went to Westerville and visited the infamous coffee shop. Maybe saying that two weeks had absolutely dragged would be more appropriate. At least for Kurt Hummel.

When he came home that night, he had decides to forget about the boy. Forget his beautiful voice, forget his eyes and forget that smile on his lips. What Kurt Hummel was doing? Completely opposite. First he didn't notice that his forgetting process just kept him remembering the boy more and more. That his plan wasn't working, Kurt finally understood when he found himself listening to the song he had heard boy singing.

By now Kurt knew every word in it. He was trying to understand and feel it. Kurt couldn't forget the look in mysterious boy's eyes while he sung. He had seemed so sad that even just a memory of it made Kurt's heart ache.

After the first week, when Kurt finally understood that the image of his new – found infatuation just won't magically disappear, he had fought with the idea to return to the Westerville. Kurt wasn't the stalker type, but that's exactly how he felt right now. He couldn't stop thinking about some random guy he had seen in a coffee shop two hours away from his home. And the guy was straight. And anything, but random.

So after a two week long struggle Kurt decided – on the Saturday night he's going to Westerville. Chances that the boy will be there again were really low, but the possibility to hear his voice just one more time inspired Kurt to go. _It's going to be the first and the last time I'm returning there,_ he told himself.

* * *

><p>Two weeks had passed also for Blaine Anderson. He had spent them studying, going to Warbler practices and performing in <em>Somewhere Only We Know. <em>And occasionally thinking about the beautiful boy he had seen that one night.

Blaine couldn't get him out of his head. He had secretly hoped to see him again during his little week – end performances, but he eventually gave up. Maybe that boy didn't even live in Westerville, but was just driving through and decided to have a coffee break? This thought made Blaine sad. He wished he had gone over the boy and said hi or maybe even started a small chat, but he had been too scared.

Blaine was outgoing and extrovert on stage. It was his comfort zone. Music made him feel invincible and superior to the rest of the world. He felt the same in Dalton where everyone knew and accepted him. Real world was something completely different. He had learned his lesson in the previous school. Outside of Dalton's safe walls was the world that didn't want him, but that boy… And the look in his eyes. Blaine had seen something familiar in them and he couldn't get that sight out of his head.

It was Saturday again. As usual Elise came to visit Blaine. Even if he had offered to go to cinema or shopping, or do whatever Elise wanted, she always refused assuring Blaine that he had to go and sing. She knew how much her brother loved performing and she loved to listen to him just as much.

When she was little, Blaine sung to her all the time. Whenever Elise was sad, Blaine was next to her singing something to cheer her up. When she had nightmares, he had sat with her at night and whispered quiet melody. Even if their age difference is only two years, he had always perfectly played his role as the big brother. And Elise couldn't imagine anything better.

When they arrived at _Somewhere Only We Know, _Blaine looked all around the room hoping to find those familiar eyes, but nothing. He was searching for them every time he entered the coffee shop, but each of these times has been unsuccessful. Blaine sighed and went to sit next to the piano. Tonight he wanted to do something different, so he had taken his guitar with him.

Elise sat on the couch that slowly became her usual place and listened how her brother's voice filled the room accompanied with a soft guitar strumming.

* * *

><p>"I'll be at Mercedes' tonight," said Kurt when leaving the house on the Saturday. He felt bad about lying to his dad, but he also didn't want to leave him worrying, that Kurt was driving to Westerville all alone. Burt knew that Kurt wasn't a baby anymore, but, nevertheless he was nervous about his son.<p>

Kurt hadn't said anything about his plans to Mercedes. He knew that the girl was busy tonight, so she couldn't just show up at his door. She had found herself a date and Kurt was really happy about her. Mercedes deserved some nice guy next to her.

Kurt left house at 4:00 pm, because drive to Westerville took so much time.

When he arrived at the coffee shop, Kurt didn't know what to expect. On one hand he was angry with himself for giving in the temptation and actually coming over here. Kurt felt like he just didn't learn from his mistakes. On the other hand, he was full with excitement merely thinking about the possibility to see and hear that beautiful boy again.

Kurt entered the coffee shop and ordered himself a hot chocolate. Caffeine wasn't exactly what his nerves needed right now. Kurt entered the room behind the heavy, read curtains… and there he was. Sitting on a chair next to the piano, guitar in his hands. He was playing some melody Kurt didn't recognize, a look of absolute bliss on his face.

Kurt sat next to the fireplace enjoying the warmth that radiated from there. He slowly sipped his hot chocolate and enjoyed the music sometimes letting his eyes gaze over the boy. _God, he was beautiful._

* * *

><p>Music always made Blaine feel better, so after a couple of songs he was smiling and happily played his beloved guitar. It was a gift from his parents on his 14th birthday. Time when the world still seemed innocent; and this guitar reminded him of those happy memories.<p>

Blaine finished the song and looked at his audience. Everyone in the room seemed really enjoying themselves and Blaine was glad that some part of that was his credit. His eyes traveled over everyone in the room and suddenly stopped, making his heart skip a beat.

There, in the corner next to the fireplace, sat that boy. He was smiling and clapping, but his eyes were lit up by a bright spark. Blaine couldn't hold his smile anymore as their eyes met across the room. He turned his attention back to the guitar in his hands and started strumming it.

_This door is always open_

_This door is always open_

_No one has the guts to shut us out_

_But if we have to go now_

_I guess there's always hope that_

_Some place will be serving after hours_

_This night is winding down but_

_Time means nothing_

_As always at this hour_

_Time means nothing_

_One final final round cos_

_Time means nothing,_

_Say that you'll stay_

_Say that you'll stay_

Elise smiled widely while watching her brother. He looked so happy and relaxed. She also noticed that his eyes turned to the room more often, so she followed his gaze. What she saw was a lonely boy sitting across the room and not tearing his eyes away from her brother.

She remembered already seeing him once. And she also remembered that he had caught Blaine's eyes before. Elise was simply smart enough not to question her brother after that night. She knew that he was upset about something because of his song choice and she didn't want to push the subject even further by starting to ask about some unfamiliar boy. Dating and romance were the topics Blaine always avoided. Of course, he had his reasons, but Elise didn't like his secluded nature.

_We're finally drunk enough that  
>We're finally soaking up<br>The hours that everyone else throws away  
>And if we have to go now<br>I guess there's always hope,  
>Tomorrow night will be more of the same<em>

_This night is winding down but  
>Time means nothing<br>As always at this hour  
>Time means nothing<br>One final final round cos  
>Time means nothing<br>Say that you'll stay  
>Say that you'll stay<br>Say that you'll stay_

Elise kept watching the boy silently. He seemed oblivious to anything and anyone in the world, his full attention turned to Blaine.

_We're all right where we're supposed to be  
>We're all right where we're supposed to be<br>We're all right where we're supposed to be  
><em>_Time means nothing__  
>We're all right where we're supposed to be<br>__Time means nothing_

_This door is always open  
>This door is always open<br>No one has the guts to shut us out  
>No one has the guts to shut us out<em>

_Time means nothing  
>Time means nothing<br>One final final round coz  
>Time means nothing<br>Say that you'll stay  
>Say that you'll stay<br>Say that you'll stay_

The song was over and Blaine looked at the cheering audience again. When he turned to his right, he saw Elise standing next to him with a questioning expression on her face.

„Is it too late already? You want to go home?" Blaine asked.

Elise shook her head, „No, no, I'm more interested who's that lovely boy you've been looking at half of the song."

Blaine was taken aback and simply stared at his sister with wide eyes. Was he that obvious? Did anyone else saw that? Is that boy freaking out right now and thinking that Blaine is creepy?

„I... I don't understand what you mean," Blaine stuttered, putting his guitar back in its case. Apparently tonight was over.

„Oh, come on, Blaine, I saw you looking at him tonight... and that other night..." she finished silently.

Blaine was now blushing. He kept silent not knowing what to say.

„Why don't you go and talk to him? He seems nice and interested in you, too."

„I... Why are you doing this, El? Don't you remember what happened with Jeffrey?" Blaine whispered and squeezed his eyes shut when saying that name, „I can't do this again."

Elise squeezed his hand gently, „Jeffrey is a jerk and didn't deserve a single sight from you. But that doesn't mean that you have to lock yourself away from the rest of the world. Go and say hi to this guy. That won't hurt you."

Blaine sighed again, "And if I go, what could I possibly say to him?"

„You're a smart guy, you'll figure something out," Elise smiled at her brother.

Blaine put on his best Warbler smile and made his way over to the boy who was already leaving. He had gathered all his stuff except a scarf that was lying on the couch and now he was making his way to the thick curtains that separated the room from the rest of the coffee shop.

Blaine quickly picked up the scarf and rushed after the boy. He caught him up at the door and gently tapped his shoulder. The boy turned to him.

What Blaine saw, left his mouth hanging open. The boy was definitely the most beautiful creature Blaine had ever seen. His skin was flawlessly pale and his eyes sparkled in so many shades. He looked completely taken aback staring right in Blaine's eyes.

"Hmm… you… you forgot your scarf," Blaine said handing it to the boy who was still looking at Blaine like he had been struck by lightning.

"Thank you," the boy mumbled reaching out for the scarf, but Blaine was still holding it firmly in his hand, not noticing that the other kid was already holding it.

"Can you … can you just give it to me?" the boy whispered one more time.

"Oh, sorry, of course! It's yours," Blaine stuttered. He still couldn't turn away from this magnificent human being in front of him. _It's now or never, _Blaine thought to himself, before speaking up again, "My name's Blaine."

"I'm Kurt," boy replied finally taking his scarf from Blaine's hands.

"Nice to meet you, Kurt," Blaine smiled at him, "I saw you watching my performance tonight. Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes, I loved it," Kurt replied blushing at his forwardness. "It actually wasn't my first time listening to your singing," he confessed.

"I know, I remember seeing you that one night before." _Did that sounded creepy?_ Blaine immediately thought to himself.

"Hey, Blaine, who's your friend?" asked Elise who was now standing next. None of the boys saw how she had come.

"Oh, I didn't notice you there!" Blaine said surprised. "This is Kurt, but we're –"

"Hi, Kurt, I'm Elise, Blaine's sister!" she announced cheerfully, reaching her hand out to the new boy who was looking completely confused.

Kurt looked taken aback. _She was his_ _sister? _"Nice to meet you, too, Elise," Kurt smiled at her composing himself and shaking her hand. "So...hmm… thanks for the scarf. I'll probably go now," he mumbled turning to the exit.

"Kurt, wait! Would you mind to stay a bit, drink coffee or something," Blaine blurted out, trailing off at the end absolutely unsure of what he was doing.

"Yeah, it sounds nice," Kurt responded shyly.

With a hand gesture Blaine invited Kurt return back to the room. Elise continued to make her way towards the exit.

"Where are you going?" Blaine asked her.

"I'll better go home. I still have tons of homework and stuff. Don't want to leave everything for the last moment," she said, winking at Blaine who looked terrified being left alone with Kurt.

And with that she walked out of the door.

Blaine found Kurt sitting by the fireplace. Blaine joined him and handed a cup of coffee. Kurt looked at it unsure whether to accept it or not.

"Don't worry, this one's on the house," Blaine assured him.

"Your parents own this place?" younger boy asked surprised.

"No," Blaine laughed, "my best friend's parents does. That's why I'm allowed to play here whenever I want and get a free coffee sometimes."

"Oh," was all Kurt said, not looking up from his coffee.

"I haven't seen you around here. You live in Westerville?" Blaine asked trying to keep the conversation going.

"No, I'm from Lima. I came here to – " Kurt started but stopped before he had said something inappropriate, "Yeah, I'm from Lima."

Blaine smiled at the other boy's struggle. "I'm from Lima, too, but I go to the Dalton Academy, so I could say I live here," he explained.

"Really?" Kurt seemed interested and dared to finally look at his new acquaintance. "And why did you decide to study so far away from home?"

Now it was Blaine's turn to break the eye contact. Somehow this conversation was starting to go the unwanted way.

"I had some personal reasons," he finally answered hoping that Kurt won't push the subject. "Besides Dalton's study program is much better than the most public schools," he added.

"I know what you mean. I go to McKinley High in Lima and the only good thing there is the Glee club," Kurt said bitterly.

"So you're a singer, too?" Blaine raised an eyebrow at him. This boy truly was unusual.

"Yes, our Glee club is called New Directions," younger boy told him.

"Oh, if I'm not wrong, we're going to compete against you at the Sectionals. I'm from the Warblers, Dalton's Glee club."

"So that's why I thought your school's name sounded familiar," Kurt answered thoughtfully, "We got our competition regulation last week and the Warblers were mentioned at the participant list."

"Then prepare for the war!" Blaine warned him dramatically causing Kurt to laugh. _Oh God, even his laughter was beautiful. Concentrate, Blaine!_

"Wow, look at the time!" Kurt suddenly exclaimed. "It's really nice to talk to you, but I must leave now to be at home on time. I didn't actually tell my dad where I'm going."

Blaine tried to hide the sadness in his eyes. He had finally gotten an opportunity to talk to this fascinating boy and now he wanted to leave. _Maybe it's just an excuse to get away from me?_ Blaine thought to himself.

"Thanks for the coffee, Blaine," Kurt told him, "It's much better than the one we get in Lima."

"You're welcome," the other boy answered smiling. "Hmm.. Kurt," he started to speak while Kurt was putting the scarf around his neck, "Will we see each other at Sectionals? I mean not like rivals, but… you know, before or after the competition?" Blaine asked struggling with words. He had wanted to say _friends_, but wasn't sure if they could be called friends after two night of staring at each other and a small chat over a coffee.

"Sure, that would be nice," Kurt agreed, blushing slightly. "So, see you next week, Blaine." And with that Kurt walked out, trying very hard not to look back at the other boy.

That night Kurt Hummel drove home smiling, because he couldn't hold back his joy. The beautiful, talented boy, who didn't have a girlfriend (or boyfriend, at least Kurt hoped so) had talked to him over a coffee and even wanted to see him again.


	6. Chapter 5

****Thanks to everyone who's reading. And thanks to **kurtcoblaine-klainetrain **for leaving a comment.

This chapter is shorter than the last ones, but I felt that it's necessary for passing from last part to the next one.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

Week passed fast for Blaine, because of endless Warbler rehearsals and impatience to meet Kurt again. That boy had captured Blaine's thoughts through day and night. And that scared him really much.

"Is there something wrong, Blaine?" Wes asked him after a late Warbler rehearsal on Thursday. "I know this week is hectic and if you need a break just say. We can't compete without our lead singer."

"No, no, I'm fine. It has nothing to do with the Warblers," Blaine said gathering his stuff from the room where the rehearsal was held.

"Is it your family? I thought that things were kind of normal with them, because you – "

"No, there's nothing wrong with them," Blaine cut him short. "There's…hmm…well…there is this boy," he stuttered searching for words. Wes was his best friend, but Blaine wasn't sure if he would be up for such conversation.

Wes swallowed. He had no problems with Blaine being gay, they were best friends but they never had a talk like this. "Do you want to talk about that?" he finally asked. Blaine always listened to his problems with girls, so the least Wes could do was to listen to Blaine this time.

"There's nothing much to say, but… yeah, I could try that," Blaine said feeling a bit braver.

They arrived at the coffee shop about 20 minutes later and sat at one of the round tables. Blaine told Wes everything about seeing Kurt that Saturday night, how he came back two weeks later, how Elise pushed him to go and talk to the boy. At that Wes laughed.

"Listen to your little sister, Blaine! Looks like she has more brain than you. You like him; he apparently likes you, too. Stop acting like a schoolgirl and go for it!" Wes stated when Blaine had stopped talking.

"That's the problem, Wes! I don't know if I want him like that!" Blaine exclaimed. "I don't want to get hurt again," he finished quietly.

Wes sighed and looked at the table. He didn't know whole story about Blaine's past, just that Blaine was bullied at his old school so he was forced to leave. But apparently there was more to that.

"Blaine, I have no idea how these things work for two boys and I understand that I'm not a great help here. I also don't understand what goes on in your head and maybe it's not my business, but you're being really stupid right now. Whatever happened with you in the past is over. It's okay if you don't want a relationship at this moment, but don't forbid yourself to become at least friends with him."

Blaine stayed quiet for a moment. "God, I really feel like a schoolgirl," he chuckled feeling a bit better. "Thanks, Wes. I know this conversation was awkward for you, so I really appreciate your help."

"Just don't shut people out, Blaine. The Warblers are always there for you and you have Elise, too," Wes smiled. "Now let's go, we still have math test tomorrow. Better start studying."

On that evening Blaine Anderson decided that he would try his best to become friends with Kurt. What will happen after that, only time will tell.

* * *

><p>Week went quite hectic for Kurt, too. They had Glee rehearsals every day and even there were only three days left until the Sectionals, they hadn't found the right song. Only thing certain was that Rachel will be singing it. As usual.<p>

"What are you so happy about?" Mercedes asked when they where walking out of the school on Wednesday evening.

"I'm simply excited. Can't I be happy? In addition, I have a good feeling about the Sectionals," Kurt beamed.

"You lost your solo to Rachel again and you're still happy about the Sectionals? Who are you and what have you done with my Kurt?" Mercedes asked in fake horror. "There must be something else you're not telling me. Come on, Kurt, you're my best friend!"

After a short moment of inner conflict Kurt finally spoke, "Do you want to come over to my house? It's not a conversation for a car park."

"Oh my God, it's about a boy!" Mercedes squealed making Kurt laugh.

After a short time they both pulled up in front of Kurt's home. His dad's and Carole's cars weren't that meant they were still working. Finn was at Rachel's so Kurt and Mercedes had house for themselves.

Kurt locked the front door open and went inside inviting Mercedes, too.

"Do you like something to drink?" he offered.

"No, thank you, I'm too excited!" the girl couldn't control her bright smile.

"Okay, then I'll make myself some tea," Kurt said walking in the kitchen and his friend followed him.

When they finally sat down at the table Mercedes didn't break her gaze on Kurt, who was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"What are you waiting for? Spill it!" the girl urged him.

"Do you remember that night in Westerville when we went to coffee shop with Alisha?" Kurt started, looking at Mercedes who nodded, "Then you probably remember that boy who was playing piano, too."

"Oh my God! I knew you liked him. I _saw_ that! Are you two – „

„No, we're not!" Kurt immediately cut her off. „And don't interrupt me, please," he addend before continuing. „I couldn't get him out of my mind after that night, so it became to much for me and I drove to Westerville hoping to see and hear him one more time. Something like getting him out of my system."

"And did you meet him?" Mercedes couldn't stop herself from asking and earned a glare from Kurt.

"Yes, and we even talked a bit. He brought me coffee. Well, actually it was on the house, but that doesn't change the fact. And he actually doesn't have a girlfriend, the girl was his sister. And it turned out he sings in the Warblers and asked me if we could meet each other at the Sectionals," Kurt finished hurriedly becoming more and more excited himself.

Mercedes was staring at him with her mouth open. "You went to see that gorgeous boy and didn't tell anything to me?" she slowly asked.

"I felt like a stalker. And I didn't plan on seeing him ever again. Like I said I just wanted to get this out of my system," Kurt explained.

"Is he gay, too?"

"I don't know. He invited me for a coffee and then asked to meet again, but I don't want to jump to any conclusions," boy replied unsurely.

"Oh, Kurt!" Mercedes jumped on her feet and walked around the kitchen table to hug Kurt. He hugged the girl back feeling incredibly thankful for having a friend like her in his life.


	7. Chapter 6

****A/N Once again, thanks for reading. In this chapter I used Raise Your Glass, choose the Warblers version and Somebody To Love, choose Glee version.

I still own absolutely nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

Saturday came unexpectedly soon. It was 9:00 am and Kurt found himself sitting in the bus next to Mercedes, going to the Sectionals. They had finally chosen the song – _Somebody To Love. _Kurt loved the song and hated to admit that Rachel and Finn where perfect duet for this, even if he wanted a solo more than anything.

They arrived at the theatre where the competition was held. Rachel immediately took the lead over the group and went looking for the registration table. Soon after that they were guided to the backstage to get ready for their performance.

All the time Kurt was anxiously looking all around him searching Blaine with his eyes.

"I think I saw some of the Warblers downstairs at the entrance," Mercedes whispered in his ear. "Just avoid being seen by Rachel, if you don't want to hear her speech about befriending an enemy and sabotaging your own chances to win."

Kurt laughed quietly, "Thanks, Mercedes." With that he kissed the girl's cheek and quietly slid out the door.

He went downstairs and instantly noticed group of Warblers, Blaine standing among them. He looked so different from the time when Kurt had seen him in the Westerville's coffee shop. He was wearing Dalton's uniform, which made Blaine look more serious and elite. His curly hair were neatly combed back and styled with hair gel. Only his eyes were shining just like the other night and Blaine's smile never left his lips.

Suddenly the boy turned his head and saw Kurt looking at him. He politely excused himself from the rest of the boys and walked towards. Kurt caught his breath, when Blaine stopped in front of him still smiling.

"Hi, Kurt! Ready for to perform?" he said cheerfully.

"Yes, and you?" was all Kurt managed to say.

"Yeah, we've rehearsed so much that I'm sure we'll do a good job."

Suddenly on of the Warblers called Blaine's name signalizing that it's time to go.

"Excuse me; we're performing first so I really must go now, Kurt. It was nice to see you. Maybe we could meet after the competition?"

"Yes, I'd love to," Kurt replied too eagerly. _Did I sound desperate? _He thought.

"Okay, then see you soon. And good luck!" Blaine called walking away.

"Good luck to you, too!" Kurt said and turned back to stairs.

When he arrived in the backstage Mercedes immediately took his hand and pulled him towards the audience where rest of the New Directions were already taking places and waiting for the performances to start. Kurt sat down and looked at the stage impatiently.

Lights were slowly switched off and music filled the room. Kurt recognized this melody – _Raise Your Glass_.

_Right right, turn off the lights_

_We gonna lose our minds tonight_

_What's the dealio?_

_I love when it's all too much_

_5 AM turn the radio up_

_Where's the rock and roll?_

_Party crasher, panty snatcha'_

_Call me up if you are gangsta'_

_Don't be fancy, just get dancey_

_Why so serious?_

Kurt was surprised to see Blaine leading the whole group. He moved so naturally on stage like he was born to be there, smiling at the audience and enjoying every second of this.

_So raise your glass if you are wrong_

_In all the right ways_

_All my underdogs, we will never be, never be_

_Anything but loud_

_And nitty gritty dirty little freaks_

_Won't you come on, and come on, and_

_Raise your glass_

_Just come on and come and_

_Raise Your Glass!_

_Slam slam oh hot damn_

_What part of party don't you understand?_

_Wish you'd just freak out_

_Can't stop coming in hot_

_I should be locked up right on the spot_

_It's so on right now_

_Party crasher, panty snatcha'_

_Call me up if you a gangsta'_

_Don't be fancy, just get dancey_

_Why so serious?_

Kurt was looking at Warblers completely amazed. They moved so syncronized with each other and even if Blaine was leading, he wasn't trying to stand out all the time, like it happened with Rachel and New Directions. He was part of the group.

_So raise your glass if you are wrong _

_In all the right ways_

_All my underdogs, we will never be, never be_

_Anything but loud_

_And nitty gritty dirty little freaks_

_Won't you come on, and come on, and_

_Raise your glass_

_Just come on and come and_

_Raise Your Glass!_

_Just come on and come on and_

_Raise your glass!_

_Just come on and come and_

_Raise your glass!_

_My glass is empty...that sucks!_

_So if you're too school for cool_

_And you're treated like a fool (treated like a fool)_

_You could choose to let it go_

_We can always, we can always_

_Party on our own..._

All of sudden Blaine looked straight at Kurt and smiled the most adorable smile Kurt had ever seen. There was so much happiness in his eyes that it seemed he could burst in any minute.

_So raise your_

_So raise your glass if you are wrong_

_In all the right ways_

_All my underdogs, we will never be, never be_

_Anything but loud_

_And nitty gritty dirty little freaks_

_So raise your glass if you are wrong In all the right ways_

_All my underdogs, we will never be never be!_

_Anything but loud_

_And nitty gritty dirty little freaks_

_Won't you come on! and come on! and_

_Raise your glass_

_Just come on and come and_

_Raise your glass_

_Won't you come on! and come on! and_

_Raise your glass_

_For me_

_Just come on and come and_

_Raise your glass_

_...for me_

Blaine finished the song looking right into Kurt's eyes. The audience started to cheer and Kurt jumped to his feet to applaud. So did the rest of the New Direction, except Rachel, who wasn't looking so self – confident anymore.

* * *

><p>After finishing the song Warblers quickly disappeared in the backstage, where they congratulated Blaine and each other with a successful performance.<p>

"We will win, guys! We will win!" Wes announced patting Blaine's back. "Now let's go and see what our opponents are up to."

With that boys quietly left the back stage and went looking for some empty seats in the audience. Blaine noticed that the New Directions had already left to prepare for their number. He remembered the smile on Kurt's face when Blaine was looking at him from the stage, and how Kurt jumped to his feet to cheer in the end.

Next choir was Aural Intensity, but Blaine wasn't paying much attention to them. He couldn't wait to see New Directions perform. Next to him, Wes was looking amused.

"You look too excited considering that they are our rivals, although not the best ones," Wes whispered to Blaine.

"What?" Blaine looked distraught, brought back from his daydreaming. "Oh, I wasn't listening to them, sorry. Did I miss something?" he looked at Wes, who just laughed quietly.

"If I didn't know you've met that guy only once I'd think that you've fallen so hard for him," he whispered, suppressing laughter.

Blaine just glared at him. By this time Aural Intensity had finished their performance and everybody applauded although Blaine didn't even hear what song they had sung.

"And now, please welcome the McKinley High Glee club, The New Directions!" presenter announced and Blaine finally turned his full attention to the stage.

_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

Dark haired girl and boy stepped out of the group of kids and started to sing.

_Each morning I get up I die a little _

_Can barely stand on my feet _

_Take a look in the mirror and cry _

_Lord what you're doing to me _

_I have spent all my years in believing you _

_But I just can't get no relief, Lord! _

_Somebody, somebody _

_Can anybody find me somebody to love? _

_I work hard every day of my life _

_I work till I ache my bones _

_At the end I take home my hard earned pay all on my own - _

_I get down on my knees _

_And I start to pray _

_Till the tears run down from my eyes _

_Lord - somebody - somebody _

_Can anybody find me - somebody to love? _

Blaine had to admit they were good. Really good. Maybe the girl was overacting a bit and being too theatrical, but her voice was gorgeous. That's something you can't deny.

_Everyday - I try and I try and I try - _

_But everybody wants to put me down _

_They say I'm goin' crazy _

_They say I got a lot of water in my brain _

_Got no common sense _

_I got nobody left to believe _

_Yeah - yeah yeah yeah_

"Which one is he?" Wes quietly whispered to Blaine.

"Left corner, last row," he whispered back, his eyes glued to Kurt. At first it was difficult to notice him, because he was standing at side, but when Blaine's eyes found Kurt, no one else on the stage mattered any more.

"Not that I understand much, but he is really good looking. Good catch, Blaine Anderson, good catch," Wes patted his friend's back smiling cheeky. That earned another glare from Blaine.

_Oh Lord _

_Somebody - somebody _

_Can anybody find me somebody to love? _

_Got no feel, I got no rhythm _

_I just keep losing my beat _

_I'm ok, I'm alright _

_Ain't gonna face no defeat _

_I just gotta get out of this prison cell _

_Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord! _

_Find me somebody to love _

_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

The New Directions finished their song and audience exploded with cheers. Blaine started to feel a bit insecure about their chances to win. McKinley Glee club was good, though Blaine had wanted to hear Kurt sing.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later all three Glee clubs stood on the stage, waiting for the results. Blaine couldn't stop himself from glancing at Kurt from time to time. Once he even caught Kurt's sight and saw the boy blushing slightly. <em>What was going on in that kid's head?<em> Blaine wondered.

"And the third place goes to… Aural Intensity!" presented announced and everyone clapped. That didn't make Blaine feel any more relieved. His nerves and heart were going crazy. Hearing the results always was the most stressful part of any competition.

"And this year's Sectional winner is… the Dalton Academy Warblers and McKinley High New Directions! It's a tie!"

All of sudden Blaine was pulled in a group hug with the rest of the Warblers who were shouting and jumping.

"We're having a party tonight!" one of the boys screamed and Blaine couldn't contain his laughter. He looked at the New Directions and saw them cheering and hugging, too.

"Go and congratulate him," Wes told Blaine standing to his side again. "I know you want to. And now, when the competition is over, you don't have to feel guilty for anything."

"I will talk to him, but not here. I don't want to do that on the stage," Blaine explained.

"You can invite him to our party, if you want," Wes said.

Blaine looked at him with wide eyes, "I barely know him, plus he's in a rival choir and now you want me to simply ask him to come to our celebration? What are the others going to say?"

"You don't know Warblers if you think they're not going to support you," Wes said sounding a bit offended. "If you don't want to bring him to our party, okay, go out for a coffee or something. You promised not to hide from people, Blaine."

"Okay, I'll talk to him and maybe we'll go for a coffee. But is it fine that I'll miss the party?" Blaine looked at Wes concerned.

"For the lead singer you're terribly insecure, Blaine. It's not our last party and we will have another one when we win the Nationals. Now, go!" and with that Wes gently pushed Blaine towards the New Directions who were leaving the stage.

Blaine took a deep breath and stepped forwards to Kurt who was the last one leaving from the McKinley choir.

"Wait, Kurt!" Blaine called, surprised how sure his voice sounded.

Kurt turned to him, his face beaming.

"Congratulations on the victory!" Blaine smiled at him.

"Congrats to you, too," Kurt smiled back. "You were really great. All of you, I mean! All the Warblers, together, as a group," he started to ramble making Blaine laugh.

"Relax, I understand!" Blaine kept laughing. When his laughter died down, an awkward quiet took their place.

"Would you… hmm… would you like to have some coffee tonight?" Blaine started finally breaking the silence. "If you don't have any other plans, of course!" he quickly added, mentally slapping himself for sounding so forward.

"Well, the New Directions will be having a party tonight, but I wasn't planning to go, so coffee sounds great," Kurt replied shyly.

Blaine's eyes brightened up immediately. "I came here with my car, so maybe I can pick you up? We could meet outside the theatre," he suggested.

"Yeah, that's very nice. We came here by bus, so I'm left without transport," Kurt explained. "I only need to tell my friends I'm not going with them and change my clothes. Is that okay?"

"Sure, take your time. I'll wait for you outside," Blaine granted him one more smile and turned to leave feeling happier than he had today.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Returning backstage Kurt finally let the huge grin break out. The most beautiful boy he had ever seen just invited him for a coffee. It sounded like a date. _Oh my God, was it a date?_ Kurt started to freak out. _No, of course it's not a date! What's wrong with you, Kurt?_ He continued his inner monologue until he reached the room where all the New Direction members were gathered.

Kurt quickly made his way over to Mercedes.

"I won't be going back to Lima with you. Blaine… hmm… he invited me to coffee," Kurt couldn't suppress his smile.

Mercedes squealed, but Kurt quickly put his hand over her mouth. "Shhh… everyone doesn't have to know that!"

"Ok, ok, I'm quiet. I'm just so happy for you," girl was beaming at him.

"It's not a date!" Kurt reminded one more time, more to himself than to his friend. "I'll go find Mr. Schue and tell him I'm not going with others."

After 20 minutes Kurt had changed his clothes and informed Mr. Schue about his plans as well as his dad. Now he was standing outside the theatre waiting for Blaine.

A few moments later the boy walked out of the building along with some other Warbler. He smiled as soon as he noticed Kurt and made his way up to him.

"Hey, Kurt," Blaine said, "This is Wes, a fellow Warbler, his parents own the coffee shop in Westerville."

"Nice to meet you, Kurt," Wes stretched out his hand. "And congratulations, it was an honor to compete with the New Directions."

"You truly deserved to win," Kurt answered politely, shaking the boy's hand.

"I'll leave you both alone, have fun!" Wes smiled and winked at Blaine.

_Did he seriously just wink? _Kurt thought confused and looked at Blaine who was blushing and shaking his hand while laughing silently.

"You ready to go?" Blaine asked turning to Kurt. "I don't know this city well, so we could go to Westerville or I could drive you back to Lima. How do you prefer?"

"We can go to Westerville. Is there any buses that go to Lima in the evenings?" Kurt asked worrying about getting home later.

"Oh, don't worry about that! I invited you to hang out and I'll drive you home. If you don't object of course," Blaine explained.

Kurt looked taken aback a bit. How this gorgeous boy was ever real? "Thanks, that's very kind of you." He muttered.

"Then it's Westerville," Blaine smiled and started walking towards his car. Kurt followed.

* * *

><p>Dive to the other city didn't take so long, but it was nonetheless awkward. Kurt didn't know what to say and was trying to find the right words or topic for a conversation. Blaine on the other hand didn't seem bothered by the absence of conversations. He turned on the radio and was enjoying the songs that filled the car. From time to time he glanced at Kurt. He could see how awkward the other boy felt. Blaine wanted to initiate a conversation, but at the same time he didn't wanted to force it on Kurt. If the boy wanted to speak, he would say something, right? After everything that had happened with Jeffrey, Blaine had been avoiding any boy that could be interested in him. But then Kurt had crossed his path. And you can't ignore a boy like that. No matter how much your heart had been broken before.<p>

Blaine pulled up in front of the _Somewhere Only We Know_ and got out of the car. As soon as he closed the driver's door, he saw that Kurt has already standing on the street. Like he had wanted to leave the car as soon as possible. Blaine chuckled quietly at the thought. That caused Kurt to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Come on, let's get inside," he invited Kurt.

They entered the coffee shop and Blaine went straight to the counter. "Hello, Shannon," he greeted the girl.

"The usual?" Shannon asked him.

"No, thanks. Tonight I'm with a friend. I'll let him choose," with that Blaine stepped aside letting Kurt, who was looking stunned hearing word "friend", step closer to the counter.

"One caramel latte, please," Kurt ordered.

"Can I get hot chocolate, please?" Blaine added. He also immediately pulled out his wallet and offered money to Shannon who was handing boys their orders.

Kurt tried to object, wanting to pay for his own coffee, but Blaine insisted, saying that he was the one inviting Kurt, so he wanted to do everything right.. _This is not a date! _Kurt reminded himself one more time.

They sat down in the far corner of the room and Blaine looked at Kurt curiously.

"You've been awfully quiet tonight. I feel like I've forced you to come here," Blaine said.

"No, no!" Kurt answered hurriedly. "It just that... hmm..." he didn't know how to finish the sentence he had started.

"Is something wrong, Kurt?" Blaine started to worry. Was he really forcing the boy?

"No... I'm just... I'm not used that people are so nice to me. I'm not used to making friends," Kurt said quietly. He decided that honesty is the right thing. Now Blaine will be able to leave him, before Kurt developed any serious feelings.

Blaine looked confused. How could people not want to make friends and get to know this beautiful boy. Were they blind?

"I can't see any reason for that," he finally told Kurt. "Besides, your Glee club seemed quite friendly today. Are you like that only on stage?"

"No, they are my friends. Actually they are the only friends that I've ever had. I'm not the most loved person at school," Kurt explained not raising his sight from the cup in front of him.

Blaine didn't like where this conversation was heading. He suddenly understood very well what Kurt might have gone through.

"I know how you feel," he told the younger boy just as quietly, like being afraid that he might scare him away.

Kurt now raised his head and was looking right at Blaine with his crystal clear eyes, thousand questions visible in them.

"Why else do you think I'm going to a preppy private school which costs a several thousands per year so far from home, if I could go to any other school in my area?" Blaine continued looking straight at Kurt.

Other boy kept quiet not knowing what to answer.

"Anyway, we didn't come here tonight to cry, did we? We just won Sectionals and that's something to celebrate!" Blaine smiled and Kurt enthusiastically nodded.

"You were really great! So different from what I heard you playing here," Kurt couldn't hold back his excitement.

Blaine laughed, "Thanks. Warblers usually hold to some popular melodies. Public trend to respond better to something they know. Here I can perform anything I want."

"In New Directions it's usually Mr. Schue, our teacher, who chooses our repertoire. We don't get to say much about it. Rachel could be an exception, though," Kurt finished with a growl.

"Rachel is the girl who was singing today? She's your lead singer?" Blaine asked.

"New Directions doesn't really have a lead singer. Theoretically everyone can try to get a solo, practically, they all are Rachel's," Kurt growled again.

"Sounds a bit unfair to me," Blaine stated.

"Tell me about it," Kurt replied.

"Hey, I've got an idea!" Blaine's face suddenly lit up. "Why don't you come to sing here?"

"Here? In the coffee shop?" Kurt looked at him, not clearly believing his ears.

"Yeah, here. Wes parents opened this place hoping that aspiring musicians or simply music lovers would come here and perform, but at this moment there's just me and Wes. Sometimes other Warblers come too, but that's it. That would be awesome of you sang something," Blaine finished looking at Kurt with shining eyes.

"I don't know about that," Kurt replied unsure. "You perform so well, that I can't compete with that."

"Oh, come on, I'm sure you sound great. You just won the Sectionals!"

Kurt thought about it for a minute. He always wanted to perform, to prove his talent, but hardly ever got a chance. Now he was offered to sing whatever he wanted to an audience that wasn't only his fellow Glee club members. It was a real dream come true. Kurt had seen how welcoming the people here had been to Blaine, but he could communicate with the audience so well. That's something Kurt couldn't do and that made him insecure. But the temptation remained.

"Can I think about it?" he finally spoke up looking at Blaine.

"Sure! You can come here on the next week - end and maybe I won't be the only performer anymore," Blaine smiled sweetly.

With that both boys immersed in a conversation about music and Blaine's performing experience. After a short while boys noticed how easy it was to talk to each other and all the awkwardness disappeared without a trace. Kurt learned that as a child Blaine had had piano lessons that he enjoyed even in such a young age. When he was 14 his parents had bought him a guitar and Blaine taught himself to play it. He also told Kurt how he never plans his performances, but plays what comes in mind based on the atmosphere or his emotions on each night.

And Kurt listened savouring every word that left the gorgeous boy's mouth. He also noticed how Blaine's eyes shined when he was talking about his childhood or music, and how the spark died down when the topic approached his family now. Kurt's natural curiosity was trying to break out and ask something more about that, but he kept himself down. If Blaine wanted to tell him something, he will. After all this was only their second conversation ever from those that counted.

"I'm always performing other people's songs, but I've never written my own, so that's something I hope to learn in New York. Real artists create their own music," Blaine continued his story.

"Wait, you want to go to New York?" Kurt suddenly stopped his speech.

"Yeah, I plan to attend a university there. I've already started to fill in the application forms. Hopefully I'll be good enough for some school."

"New York is my dream!" Kurt exclaimed. "If you're already applying, it means you're a Senior?"

"Yes, this is my last year at Dalton and also at Warblers, so I really hope we will get to Nationals. It's my last opportunity after all," Blaine laughed. "And you, you're a Senior too?"

"I wish I were, but no. I'm still a Junior," Kurt sighed.

"So you'll have another chance next year, after the Warblers will beat you in Nationals," Blaine laughed trying to lighten the mood.

"You wish!" Kurt smirked at him, and both boys started laughing.

Suddenly a text message interrupted their fun. Blaine took out his phone and checked what it was about. He smiled and quickly typed a response.

"Wes told me to say hi to you," he laughed.

Kurt raised an eyebrow at Blaine questioning but didn't say anything out loud.

"Anyway, it's getting kind of late, so maybe we should get going?" Blaine suggested.

Kurt took out his phone and checked the time. "Oh, you're right! I promised my dad not to stay out too late. Are you sure you want to drive all the way to Lima?"

"We already had this conversation, Kurt. I invited you, I'm taking you home. Let me just call Elise and ask if it's okay for me to come home."

Kurt looked confused again. Why Blaine couldn't go home? He lived there after all...

"Hey, El! I might need to stay at Lima tonight, are mum and dad at home?"

...

"That's great! And how long they'll be away?"

...

"Yeah, El, I know. Don't start this again."

...

"Bye, I'll talk to you tonight," with that Blaine hung up and looked at Kurt expectantly, ignoring boy's confusion. "So, you're ready?"

Kurt just nodded and stood up. Both boys left the coffee shop and headed to Blaine's car.

As soon as they started to drive, Blaine felt the awkwardness building up again. He had seen Kurt's confusion when he had talked to Elise, but knew Kurt was too polite to ask anything. He was simply staring through the window on the road ahead.

"You can ask me," Blaine simply stated when the silence had gotten too much for him to handle.

"Ask what?" Kurt was not looking startled at him.

"The things that are on your mind. You ask them to me," Blaine explained in a softer tone. "I think tonight proved that we can talk freely." He was a bit surprised about his frankness to Kurt, but he wanted the boy to get to know him just as much as he wanted to get to know Kurt. And being open was the only possibility to achieve that.

Kurt was silent for a moment. Could he really ask these things to Blaine? They barely knew each other, but tonight they had been so open. And this boy had a strange ability to make Kurt feel safe.

So after a moment of inner conflict, Kurt finally asked, "Why did you ask Elise about your parents? Do you have problems with them?"

Kurt wasn't sure how to bring this subject up. He didn't feel like he had the rights to ask, but Blaine had insisted that he could, so Kurt did. He also wasn't sure if Blaine was really gay, but, if he was and his family had problems with that, Kurt wanted to be there for the boy. Kurt understood how blessed he was having an accepting father who cared about him and a loving step – mother, but he also knew that not everyone was so lucky.

"I guess the only problem there is me," Blaine interrupted Kurt's thoughts by starting to speak.

"What do you mean?" Kurt wasn't sure he understood.

"I'm gay, Kurt, but I assume you could probably tell that," Blaine continued quietly. "I've known that since I was about 14 or 15 years old. At first I tried to… overcome it," he searched for the right word, "I thought that maybe I'm just very young and confused, but that didn't go away. Until it all became too much for me and I had to tell someone. My parents have always been amazing to me. I had a really happy childhood. No child could wish for anything better, so I decided to tell them."

Blaine stopped talking for a second, his eyes never leaving the road ahead. Kurt watched him silently; afraid that the smallest sound could disturb Blaine.

"There wasn't any screaming or insulting. There was simply nothing. I guess that was their way of reconciliation. My parents never brought this topic up again, and they never stopped doing their parent duties. But at the same time so many things changed. My dad's a businessman and that means going on lot of business trips and countless dinners with the clients and the partners. Before, me and Elise, we were always taken along. After, only Elise. Not that I enjoyed those dinners, but it gave me some sense of belonging. Now they were making up excuses for my absence; that their son is busy with studies or music, or simply away in a luxury private school."

Blaine stopped talking again, as trying to compose himself. And Kurt just watched, not knowing what to say or do. He had even forgotten how to move. Never had he expected Blaine to be so open with him after such a short time.

"I know they love me," Blaine said. "When the bullying at school became too much for me to handle, they sent me to Dalton. Since the moment I moved into my dorms I stopped going home, except for Christmas and summer break. And not once did they call me. I don't reproach my parents for anything, but I can't stand to see the disappointment in their eyes and hear it in their voices, while knowing that I'm the cause of it. They won't admit it, but I know that nothing will ever be as it was. Our relationship will never be the same," with that Blaine finished his story not being able to look at Kurt.

_You couldn't ruin this night even more, Blaine, _he thought to himself. _Great way to scare away a potential friend. Go on and tell him how fucked up your life really is! _Blaine's mind was screaming at him.

Sitting next to Blaine, Kurt didn't know what to say. Was it even possible to make this all better with just some words? So Kurt gathered all his courage and did the only thing that came to his mind. He reached and placed his hand over Blaine's.

At first the older boy was startled, but then he finally looked up to Kurt and saw his gentle eyes. Kurt offered Blaine a small smile, hoping that this simple gesture would be enough to tell Blaine that he wasn't alone. And Blaine understood. After telling Kurt everything he felt so much lighter, like it was easier to breathe now. He smiled back at the young boy next to him.

"What's your favourite song?" Blaine asked turning back to the road.


	9. Chapter 8

A/N So, here's the next chapter, if anyone is actually reading this. If you are, thank you, you're awesome! I have also found myself a lovely beta reader **putsomerecordson**. Or, more precisely, she found me and is doing a great job :)

I wanted to share a picture of how Blaine's supposed to look like in the coffee shop scene, but this page stubbornly doesn't allow me to use any links. So, if anyone's interested, I'll put the link in my profile info. The songs used here are Fields Of Gold (look for Darren's version, it's heavenly pretty) and I Wanna Hold Your Hand (Chris Colfer's version). Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

That night, when Kurt arrived home, the whole house was dark and quiet, except for a light in the kitchen. Kurt quietly took off his jacket and made his way in, where he found his dad sitting at the table.

"Why aren't you asleep, Dad? Is everything okay?" Kurt started to worry.

"Everything's fine, Kurt. I just wanted to talk to you," Burt answered quietly. "Come and sit down."

Kurt carefully slid into the seat in front of his father. _Did I do something wrong?_ he wondered.

"Don't worry so much, kid," his dad spoke again, as though he had read Kurt's mind. "I know you're old enough and responsible, but I'm still your father so I have the right to know who that friend you were with was, because as I understand it you were not with New Directions tonight."

"No, I wasn't, but there's nothing you should worry or be angry about. He's just a friend and we went to get a coffee. That's all."

"So, your friend's a boy," Burt concluded.

"Yes," Kurt answered warily. He didn't like where this conversation was heading.

"And is your friend gay?" Burt continued.

"Yes. But he's really just a friend, Dad! Blaine's really nice and we have fun together. He drove me home tonight, so I didn't have to take the bus. And he- "

"It's okay, Kurt." Burt interrupted, "You don't have to defend yourself or your friend. I trust you and I know you'll be responsible and make the right decisions. Also I'm glad that you can talk to someone whose... well, you know, someone... someone like you," Burt wasn't sure how to say it correctly.

Kurt just nodded. He was glad his dad was accepting and trusted him so much.

"So where did you meet this boy?" Kurt's father looked at his son questioningly.

At this Kurt blushed a bit and looked down at the table. "I met Blaine in Westerville, when I went there with Mercedes. He was singing in a coffee shop and came over to talk to me after," Kurt's voice became quieter and quieter. "Today we met up again at Sectionals because Blaine sings in the Dalton Academy's Glee club. He invited me for a coffee." He didn't mention anything about his second trip there, thinking that some things were better left unsaid.

"I see..." Burt replied thoughtfully.

"And, Dad?" Kurt lifted his head to look at the older man expectantly. "Blaine also invited me to go Westerville next Saturday. He will be performing again and asked if I would like to come."

His father was quiet for a minute. "Of course, Kurt," he said finally. "You deserve to go out and have fun. Just be back before your curfew and be careful."

"Thanks Dad!" Kurt exclaimed and run to hug his dad. "I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too, kid. Now go get some rest. I'm sure you're exhausted, this was a big day for you."

With that Kurt smiled at his Dad and disappeared upstairs, leaving Burt in the kitchen. He sighed happily as he watched his son make his way to bed. He was glad that Kurt was making friends. He had had enough trouble in McKinley, and now that Karofsky was finally expelled, Kurt needed something to help him leave his past behind.

* * *

><p>After dropping Kurt off at his home, Blaine made his way back to his house. It didn't feel like home to him, his home was Dalton and soon it would be New York. Blaine thought about his conversation with Kurt tonight and how the younger boy had tried to comfort him. He remembered how nice Kurt's hand had felt on his, and how Kurt had looked in that moment. God, this definitely didn't help his plan to just be friends with the boy.<p>

When Blaine pulled up in front of his family's house all the lights were still on. Apparently talking to Elise was inevitable.

"Well, well, well, look who is home," Elise waited for Blaine leaning on the doorframe, grinning widely.

"Drop it, El!" Blaine growled.

"Oh, come on! You said yourself "talk to you later". Now here I am and I want to know EVERYTHING!" the girl squealed.

"Curiosity killed the cat, darling!" Blaine laughed. It was impossible to stay mad at this girl and her ridiculous excitement about everything.

"Blaine!" Elise whined. She took Blaine's hand and dragged him to the living room, making him sit down on one of the sofas. "Now stop acting like a little kid and start talking to your lovely sister," Elise said making huge puppy eyes at Blaine who laughed at the sight.

He shook his head and gave in, "I met Kurt today at Sectionals and invited him for a coffee afterwards."

The look on Elise's face told him that she was trying hard to repress a squeal. "And?" she encouraged Blaine to continue.

"And... that's it. We drank coffee and then I drove him home, that's why I was in Lima tonight. I invited him to sing at _Somewhere Only We Know_ next week. I don't know if he will, but he promised to come and listen to me at least."

"So it's going to be like your second date?" Elise continued; her voice going unnaturally high. "Did you ki -"

"No, God! What's wrong with you, El? Can't I just talk to a guy without you assuming that we're dating?" Blaine sounded disappointed.

Elise reached out and hugged her brother. "Of course you can Blaine, sorry," she whispered. "I just saw how you looked at him and how he was looking at you. I don't want you to miss out on something -"

"Don't you remem -"

"Don't even try to start all that crap about Jeffrey!" Elise cut Blaine off. "When will you get over that? You can't hide forever just because one guy broke your heart."

"He didn't just break my heart. He used me, humiliated me and had the whole school laughing in my face," Blaine was starting to get annoyed.

"I know, Blaine, I know," Elise said stroking his hair. "But that was almost two years ago. You can't let him or anyone else ruin your life. When you look at Kurt, do you really feel like he could hurt you?"

Blaine was quiet for a moment, thinking back to that evening and how comfortable he had felt around Kurt.

"No, I don't think so," Blaine sighed. "I told him about my family," he raised his eyes to look at Elise. The girl was staring back at him, surprise visible on her face. "I don't know why I did it. I guess in the moment I just felt like I could."

"And what did he say?"

"Nothing," Elise looked at Blaine confused, when he said that. "He said nothing. He just put his hand on mine and smiled at me," Blaine finished quietly, his lips curling up weakly.

They both stayed quiet for the next few minutes. Blaine was thinking about Kurt and all the mess that this boy caused in his head. Elise was wondering if maybe one day this Kurt could help put her brother back together.

* * *

><p>The next week flew by for Kurt. On Monday Mercedes demanded to know everything, but Kurt only gave a few details about that night. There were things that definitely had to stay private, for example their talk in the car. The only thing Kurt regretted mentioning were their arrangements for Saturday.<p>

"No, Mercedes, you can't come!" Kurt repeated for the fifth time today. "I'm not making you drag me along to your dates!"

"Oh, so it's a date!" Mercedes screeched.

"Please, scream even louder, Mercedes! There are some students on the other side of school who didn't hear you." Kurt was getting frustrated. "And no, it's not a date. Blaine is just a friend. And, you know, it's nice to have someone like me to talk to. You're an amazing friend, 'Cades, but Blaine has gone through what I'm going through. He understands."

"Okay, okay! But when you two eventually get together, promise I'll be the first one to know."

"Whatever you say," Kurt sighed, getting tired of arguing.

* * *

><p>On Saturday Kurt spent far longer than usual getting ready as nothing in his closet seemed to look right. After a long struggle and many, many outfit changes, Kurt settled for gray skinny jeans and a blue button down that brought out his eyes. <em>It's not a date<em>, Kurt had to remind himself for the millionth time.

Once he was downstairs he wrapped up in his warm coat and woolen scarf. It was December now after all, and having listened to his dad's last indications about being careful and responsible, Kurt finally got in his car and began the drive to Westerville.

The journey was pleasant and uneventful. Kurt spent most of it imagining different scenarios for tonight in his head, daydreaming about what Blaine would be wearing or what he would sing. He remembered that Blaine had asked him to sing with him, but Kurt didn't know if he felt up to it. After getting constantly cheated out of solos by Rachel and being forced to sway in the background all the time, his self-confidence was a little shaken.

Two hours later he pulled up in front of _Somewhere Only We Know_. As he made his way towards the entrance Kurt noticed that his heart was beating faster than usual and his hands were shaking a little. _This is not a date, relax!_ He told himself. Although instead of feeling relaxed at this thought, he couldn't help but wish it was.

Kurt went inside and immediately spotted Blaine standing next to the counter and chatting with Shannon. He was wearing black jeans and pinkish plaid shirt. What surprised Kurt however was the black beanie Blaine had on to contain his curls, some of which were poking out of the sides adorably. Apparently Blaine didn't use hair gel outside of Dalton.

Shannon had noticed Kurt hovering at the entrance and waved her hand in his direction. Blaine noticed and turned to face Kurt, a smile playing on his lips that made Kurt's heart stutter in his chest. _What's wrong with me? This isn't even a date!_ he thought to himself.

Just as Blaine started to make his way over to Kurt, Shannon leant over and whispered something into his ear. Blaine glared at girl, but she just raised an eyebrow at him and shrugged.

"Hey, Kurt!" older boy greeted him as he made his way between the tables. "Ready for your moment of glory?" he laughed.

"I.. ah.. I'm not sure if I am," Kurt looked at him nervously.

"Oh, come on! It's going to be fun!" Blaine seemed to be ridiculously excited and was grinning like the Cheshire Cat. "Let's go! Do you want something to drink?"

"No, I'm alright thanks," Kurt refused. He didn't think coffee would help the butterflies in his stomach.

Blaine led him through into the main room of the coffee shop and was relieved to notice that there were fewer people there than usual.

"I guess everyone has started their Christmas shopping already," Blaine tried to find an excuse for the smaller crowd tonight. "Oh, well, a small audience is still an audience. You can sit wherever you want, of course, unless you want to start?" he looked up at Kurt's shocked eyes.

"No, no, the stage is yours," Kurt laughed nervously. _Was this boy living off music and performances? _he wondered.

Kurt went to sit down on one of the sofas next to the fireplace. He placed his coat and scarf next to him. This was slowly becoming his favorite place. It was quiet, warm, and offered a nice view of Blaine… _God, what's wrong with you?_ Kurt scolded himself.

"Hello, I'm Blaine. And if you don't mind I'm going to play something for you," Blaine smiled out at the crowd confidently before turning to the keys. The small audience clapped as he started to play.

_You'll remember me when the west wind moves_

_Upon the fields of barley_

_You'll forget the sun in his jealous sky_

_As we walk in the fields of gold_

_So she took her love_

_For to gaze awhile_

_Upon the fields of barley_

_In his arms she fell as her hair came down_

_Among the fields of gold_

As soon as Blaine started to play Kurt's eyes were glued to this wonderful creature at the piano. He seemed so calm and peaceful and his fingers glided across the keys with ease. Kurt had heard this song before, but never really liked it. However, when Blaine sang it, he had no idea how he could have disliked it in the past. He was performing with as much emotion as he would if it were his life story, as though he had experienced everything first hand.

_Will you stay with me, will you be my love_

_Among the fields of barley_

_We'll forget the sun in his jealous sky_

_As we lie in the fields of gold_

_See the west wind move like a lover so_

_Upon the fields of barley_

_Feel her body rise when he kissed her mouth_

_Among the fields of gold_

_I never made promises lightly_

_And there have been some that I've broken_

_But I swear in the days still left_

_We'll walk in the fields of gold_

_We'll walk in the fields of gold_

_Many years have passed since those summer days_

_Among the fields of barley_

_See the children run as the sun goes down_

_Among the fields of gold_

_You'll remember me when the west wind moves_

_Upon the fields of barley_

_You can tell the sun in his jealous sky_

_When we walked in the fields of gold_

_When we walked in the fields of gold_

_When we walked in the fields of gold_

Blaine brought the song to a close and Kurt clapped louder than others, smiling brightly at his new friend. The other boy caught his eye and grinned back at him.

"I brought my friend Kurt along with me tonight," Blaine started speaking and Kurt froze. He knew what was coming. "So maybe, if we are nice enough he will sing something for us?" Blaine looked at him expectantly and Kurt violently shook his head.

"Just a second," Blaine smiled at the audience and made his way over to Kurt.

"Don't make me do this, Blaine! I'm not ready," the younger boy whispered, terrified.

"Come on, I know how much you love singing in your Glee club, it's going to be just the same. You wanted an audience, here it is!" Blaine told him hopefully.

Kurt inhaled deeply. Blaine was right. Singing had always been his dream. How could he compete with Rachel for a solo at Regionals, if he was too afraid even to sing in front of a few people in a coffee shop? Sure, he was used to singing in his Glee club, but they were all his friends.

He glanced over at Blaine's exited face, and the look in his eyes made his decision for him. He will do it. He will sing for Blaine, no matter if this was a date or not. Or even if there was no chance for them being more than just friends in the future, he would sing this for Blaine. There was just one tiny problem.

"I didn't prepare a song," he confessed breaking their gaze and staring down at his designer shoes.

"Me neither. Like I told you last time, Kurt, just sing what feels right. Choose something that you can empathize with and put everything you are feeling into the song. You can't go wrong there," Blaine smiled at him and took Kurt's hand.

This tiny gesture made Kurt's breath catch and his heart fluttered. Blaine's hand was so gentle and made him feel so safe. Kurt looked at their joined hands and nodded. He stood up and Blaine let go of his hand. Kurt was a bit disappointed but didn't let Blaine see that. He made his way towards the dreaded piano and sat down. _Good thing I took all those lessons, _Kurt thought to himself.

He looked at the audience and he saw Blaine sitting in his place and smiling encouraging. Kurt turned his attention to the piano keys, took a deep breath and started playing.

_If I'll tell you something_

_I think you'll understand_

_When I say that something_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_Oh, please, say to me_

_You'll let me be your man_

_and please, say to me_

_You'll let me hold your hand_

_Now let me hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_And when I touch you I feel happy, inside_

_It's such a feeling_

_That my love_

_I can't hide_

_I can't hide_

_I can't hide_

_Yeah you, got that something_

_I think you'll understand_

_When I say that something_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_And when I touch you I feel happy, inside_

_It's such a feeling_

_That my love_

_I can't hide_

_I can't hide_

_I can't hide_

_Yeah you, got that something_

_I think you'll understand_

_When I feel that something_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand._

All the way through the song Blaine couldn't believe his ears. He knew that Kurt could sing but he had no idea how talented he was. He wondered how this Rachel girl could beat Kurt to every solo, as he had never heard anything like it. How could a boy so fragile and delicate have such a beautiful voice? _Because Kurt is beautiful, _Blaine thought. Then he froze. _What? Well that's new…_

Kurt ended the song and couldn't bring himself to look up. Then the small room erupted into applause and he looked up in shock. _Woah, they liked it!_ Everyone was smiling brightly at him and he couldn't help but smile back.

Then his eyes fell on Blaine and he saw the amazement in the boy's face. His mouth was slightly open and he was still clapping like his life depended on it even though most of the applause had died down.

"T-Thank you," Kurt smiled shyly and rose from the piano bench to walk over to Blaine.

"And your Glee club seriously don't let you sing lead?" Blaine cried when Kurt came to a stop in front of him.

"Was it good?" Kurt asked unsurely.

"Good? Kurt, you could win Nationals all by yourself! They must all be deaf to hide such an amazing voice!" Blaine couldn't hide his indignation.

"Ha, thanks I guess," Kurt laughed blushing slightly. "Although I haven't had a piano lesson in so long, my playing was a little off."

"Don't be silly, you didn't make any mistakes! And next time you want to sing something I'd be happy to play for you," Blaine smiled. "Do you think this might be something you would want to do again?"

"Uh, maybe! Especially if you could play for me, maybe we could do a duet sometime?" Kurt tilted his head hopefully.

"Haha, I'd love that!" Blaine laughed and the two of them went off to order a coffee.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N **Here is the next chapter. A bit later than usual. It's not also not very long, but it's important for the general plot line.

Thanks to my beta -** putsomerecordson**. She is also re-reading previous chapters, so when she's done, I'll edit them. Absolutely nothing in the story line will be changed, only grammar will be improved.

And thanks to everyone who is still coming back to read this :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

"So let me get this straight – a supposedly beautiful boy that you may have a crush on, sings a song to you saying that _"he wants to hold your hand and be your man"_ and you don't do anything about it?" Wes looked at Blaine in disbelief raising his voice with every word.

They were sitting in the music room, waiting for the last few Warblers to arrive for the rehearsal which was due to start in about 15 minutes. Blaine had just told Wes about Saturday and it seemed that his friend had a very different opinion about how Blaine should have handled the situation.

"Could you, please speak more quietly? I don't need everyone knowing about this!" Blaine hissed.

"Knowing about what?" Jeff asked as he collapsed onto the couch next to Blaine.

Blaine turned to glare at Wes, who was shaking his head at Blaine's apparent stupidity.

"Some guy totally serenaded Blaine with "I Wanna Hold Your Hand" but he is being completely oblivious and refuses to make a move even though he clearly has a massive crush on this mystery boy." Wes explained, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"Then what's the problem? Dude, if you like the guy ask him out! Better than sitting here moping to Wesley of all people, I wouldn't exactly rely on his romantic knowledge; he's had what, four dates in his life? Look, this kid clearly likes you, and if Wes is to be believed and you have a crush on him too, well, why miss your chance?"

"But I don't have a crush on him! At least, I don't think I do, why can't everyone just leave me to make my own decisions!" Blaine yelled, frustrated. "What if I just don't want to mess up our friendship by doing something stupid? "

"No need to raise your voice," Wes looked affronted.

"Mess up what friendship? Does Blaine have a secret boyfriend?" asked Nick, as he struggled into the room with a stack of sheet music.

"Oh, for God's sake! I told you, Wes!" Blaine cried. "Stop treating my personal life as a subject for public discussion!"

"Will somebody tell me what's going on?" Nick looked between them confused.

"I'm sure Wes will be happy to fill you in, I'm leaving." Blaine muttered darkly as he stood up and started to make his way out of the room.

"Blaine, wait!" Wes called after him, also getting to his feet. "We just wanted to help. We're your friends. Plus, you know we can't have a rehearsal without our lead singer."

"Right, so you only need me here for my voice? Nice guys." Blaine sounded disappointed.

"Come on, you know that it's not true," Jeff went over to Blaine and put a hand on his shoulder. "Warblers are a family, so we look out for each other."

Blaine looked at Jeff and then to the other boys. He sighed and turned back, flopping back in his previous position on the couch. "I swear, you love gossip like old women" he said glancing around at them.

"Yeah, but you're acting like a little girl!" Nick remarked. For that he earned an angry glare from Blaine and punch in the arm from Wes. "Okay! Okay, I'm sorry," he apologized, rubbing his arm.

"Blaine, we really want to help you. You deserve to be happy, you know. But you have to go out and pursue happiness, and you're letting it go!" Wes spoke, leaning across to pat Blaine on the shoulder.

"Can somebody tell me what's going on?" Nick whispered to Jeff.

"I met a boy," Blaine started and everyone immediately turned to him. "He's funny and kind, and interesting. Also he has an amazing voice. And now Wes is trying to tell me that Kurt wants something more than just friendship, but I…" Blaine inhaled and then let it out slowly, "I guess I don't know what I want. Sure, I want to be his friend, but… I'm scared to fall for him," he confessed quietly.

"I'm scared that he won't like me in that way, or at least that he will change his mind after I've let myself fall for him, and I won't survive that. Or the other way round, if he does have feelings for me like Wes says then what if it turns out I can't return them, I couldn't live with myself knowing I'd hurt him like that." By the end Blaine's voice was barley a whisper.

There was silence in the common room. None of the boys were saying anything. Usually Blaine was very introvert and never let his feelings show, always covering them up with his polite, dapper demeanor. So now everyone was stunned by his confession.

"Oh, man…" Nick was the first one to say something.

Blaine looked at him already regretting spilling everything out like that.

"I shouldn't have said anything. I'm sorry, I'll just go. The Warblers can handle one practice without me," he said getting up, but Wes pushed him down on the couch again.

"Blaine, you must be blind or deaf to not understand what you just said. You clearly care about that Kurt much more than you let yourself admit. You can't just wait for it to pass, because it won't. Talk to him, Blaine," Wes said, looking directly at Blaine who was desperately trying to avoid eye contact.

There was a moment of silence again.

"Invite him to our movie night!" Jeff suddenly suggested.

Warbler movie night had become a tradition for the boys. After all the term tests and exams we over they gathered in the common room and spent the night watching movies and mucking around. There were usually large amounts of junk food and music involved and it was their way of uniting everybody and celebrating the finished term. No one remembered who started this tradition, but no one wanted to stop it.

"What?" Blaine finally lifted his head. "What does the movie night have to do with any of this?"

"I thought it's a nice idea," Jeff shrugged. "Just ask him to hang out. Plus I'm sure I'm not the only one who's curious about meeting this mysterious guy," he laughed.

"But it's a Warbler night. No one's ever brought a friend with them," Blaine said, confused.

"Yeah, because this _friend_ has always been a girl and no one at school would allow that!" Nick protested. "Hey, guys, maybe I could say that Michele is my sister?"

"Been there, done that!" Jeff replied. "If no one ever believed me, you've no chance my friend!"

"But Elise comes to visit Blaine and no one has problems with that!" Nick protested.

"Yeah, because she actually IS Blaine's sister and they look practically identical!" Wes interrupted the boys sounding a bit annoyed. "But we're here to talk about Blaine. So what do you say about the movie night?" he turned his head in Blaine's direction.

"That sounds nice; I'd love him to come. But you have to promise that none of you will say anything about this to others and will all mind your own business if Kurt actually comes," Blaine warned them.

"We promise!" Wes answered, looking warningly at Jeff and Nick who just raised their hands in surrender.

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel spent the rest of the weekend brooding over the events of Saturday night. Did Blaine understand that the song was meant for him? Since he hadn't said anything, probably not. Maybe Kurt had overstepped some boundaries? Blaine was very friendly, but maybe Kurt was so desperate that he had stupidly assumed that any boy who was nice to him, actually <em>liked<em> him.

Although these thoughts didn't stop Kurt from talking to Blaine on Facebook (Blaine had added him first!) and exchanging phone numbers. Actually, after their conversation in Blaine's car, both boys had started to open up to each other more and more. When Blaine had shared his story with Kurt, some walls had been broken down (if there ever were any at all) and they felt much more comfortable with each other. Kurt had told Blaine a bit about his experiences at school and the older boy was always willing to give him advice. Although Blaine never shared anything about his public school years, except for the fact that he was bullied, too.

It was late Monday evening, when Kurt was lying on his bed and struggling with a Spanish essay, that his phone suddenly started to ring. When boy looked at the screen, he couldn't suppress the smile. _Blaine_

"Hello," Kurt answered the phone.

"_Hey, Kurt! Did I interrupt you? You weren't sleeping, were you?" _Blaine worried.

"No, no, all this homework doesn't let me sleep. Don't worry," Kurt replied.

"_I know how you feel. Um...I was wondering…you can say no, of course, but still…I wanted to invite you to Warbler movie night. It's a kind of a tradition we have, and I wondered if you would like to come." _Blaine said a bit too fast.

"Tradition? Isn't it a Warblers only thing?" Kurt asked confused.

"_We can invite friends,"_ Blaine explained. _"Although it's okay, if you don't want to come,"_ he added quickly.

"No, Blaine! I would love to," Kurt answered enthusiastically. _Did Blaine just call me a friend and invite me to spend a whole night with him!_ "But when is it? Since it's almost the end of the term, there are loads of tests coming up."

"_You're telling me! We have way more tests this term than we have had before, I'm so sick of studying!" _Blaine laughed, causing Kurt's heart to falter. _"That's why we have the movie night, it's like an end of term party. It's held after tests, a few days before Christmas, before everyone goes home for the holidays. Do you think you will be able to make it?"_

"Yeah, it's fine. I think it's fine, I mean... yeah." Kurt rambled.

"_Okay, I'll let the others know you are in, and I'll text you with times and stuff. Night, Kurt. Good luck with your essay."_

"Thanks. Night, Blaine.," Kurt answered before ending the call and falling back onto his bed, smiling from ear to ear. _Did that seriously just happen?_


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N **Hello again! This chapter comes a bit late, because my beta had some problems with her computer. But hopefully it was worth the wait. This is the longest chapter so far and quite possible the longest in this story (but I don't know that yet).

Song for this one is Defying Gravity (Chris Colfer's version obviously)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

The next two weeks flew by in a blur for Kurt. He was buried under piles of text books and notes, revising everything and trying to catch up with any work he might have missed. He hadn't seen Blaine since that Saturday night in Westerville. Even their Facebook chats had reduced since both of them were completely immersed in their studies. Blaine had only called him once to confirm that they were on for the movie night, and to give Kurt the details.

Glee club rehearsals had been put on hold as they weren't preparing for a Christmas performance this year. Despite Rachel and Mr. Shue claiming that a little extra performing would be great practice for Regionals, their vain attempts to get the group inspired and involved fell on deaf ears. None of the New Directions were buying into it. Everyone just wanted to pass their exams and enjoy the upcoming holidays as soon as possible.

Before he knew it, it was three days before Christmas and the long awaited Warbler movie night had finally arrived. Before the fun could begin however, Kurt had to work out a way of getting permission from his father to go and sleep over at another boy's school without any parental supervision. In all the excitement of being invited at all, Kurt had completely forgotten about telling his Dad, which meant he hadn't had time to work out how to approach the topic without Burt taking it the wrong way.

After his son had spent a good ten minutes hovering over him, opening his mouth to speak before snapping it shut and fumbling around the kitchen rearranging piles of books or randomly wiping already clean surfaces, Burt had had enough. "Are you gonna tell me what's bothering you or were you planning on cleaning the entire house first?" he looked up at his son expectantly.

Kurt blushed and slid into the chair opposite his dad. "I...err... canigoandstaythenightatdalton?" Kurt gabbled, looking down at the table.

"You're gonna need to say that again Kid." Burt said, wondering why Kurt was so nervous.

"Can I go to an end of term Movie Night at Dalton?" Kurt breathed, finally looking up at his father.

"Dalton? Isn't that that Blaine kid's school?"

"Yes, his Glee club is having a sleepover to celebrate the end of the exams and I've been invited."

"I'm not sure what I think about you staying the night with this Blaine." Burt eyed Kurt suspiciously.

"It won't just be Blaine and I, the rest of the Warblers are joining in too!" Kurt protested. Immediately after it left his mouth Kurt realized how it sounded and paled slightly.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better about this?" Burt asked incredulously.

"Dad, please! You know I didn't mean like that. Besides, Blaine and I are _just _friends. Friends can have parties too, you know!" Kurt said exasperated. "No one has any problems with Finn staying over at Puck's house!"

"You know that's different, it's not like I let him stay over at Rachel's," Burt objected.

"How naïve can you be?" Kurt muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?" Burt frowned, fortunately he hadn't heard what Kurt had said.

"Oh, Burt, let him go and have fun!" Carole said coming into the kitchen. Kurt grinned up at her. "Kurt is old enough to be responsible and make the right decisions. You can't protect him from everything, you know," she continued, putting her arm around Burt's shoulders.

Kurt looked up at his Dad hopefully, silently pleading for him to say yes.

"Okay," Burt sighed in defeat. He couldn't argue with his wife, she knew exactly how to get him to change his mind, and deep down he knew she was right. "Carole's right. I might be being a little over – protective."

Kurt's eyes immediately lit up.

"But listen to me, Kurt! If he tries anything you don't – "

"Dad, I beg you not to finish that sentence!" Kurt practically yelled, covering his ears with his hands. "We're just friends, you have nothing to worry about," he said for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, go and have fun, kid!" Burt replied apologetically.

"Thank you!" Kurt squealed in excitement and hugged his dad. "Thank you too, Carole!" he said hugging his step – mother and kissing her cheek.

"Go and have fun, Kurt," the woman told him gently. Kurt smiled at his parents and ran upstairs to face his second problem – choosing the perfect outfit.

After 10 minutes of staring into his wardrobe Kurt started pulling out random pieces of clothing and trying to find a perfect match. Red? _Too bright_. Green? _I don't want match with the Christmas tree!_ Blue? _No, I wore blue the last time we met._ Yellow? _No, it's not even a winter colour. _White? _Yes! White! You can't go wrong with that! _

In the end Kurt settled with skin-tight black jeans and a long sleeved white t-shirt over which he wore a black waistcoat. Elegant and classy, while still being stylish. He completed the outfit with a thin slivery scarf. Next Kurt sat down in front of his vanity mirror to do his hair and twenty minutes later his look was finished and Kurt threw one last glance in the mirror and felt satisfied with the outcome. He quickly gathered up clothes for sleeping in and his wash bag and went downstairs.

This time the drive to Westerville took a bit longer than usual. The snow had fallen and made the roads slippery. Unlike the rain, Kurt loved snow. It somehow managed to make boring Ohio seem brighter and so much more beautiful. He had loved the snow since he was a little child, when he had made snowmen with his mom in the backyard. Memories of his mom that had once caused him so much pain now left a warm feeling in his heart.

When Kurt finally pulled up in front of Dalton Academy, he had to check and recheck the directions in his GPS, because there was no way the huge, castle-like building in front of him was a school. The school and its grounds were surrounded by heavy metal gates that opened automatically when Kurt's car approached them. As soon as his Navigator was through them, he drew a sharp intake of breath. The entrance was shaded by a roof supported by columns, with a large fountain to the side of the drive; the overall effect was far too grand for a school. The thin layer of snow covering the whole scene only added to atmosphere. Realizing he had no idea where to go next, he found somewhere to pull over and call Blaine.

Without getting out of the car Kurt found his phone and dialed Blaine's number. After a few rings the boy picked up.

"_Hello, Kurt?"_

"Hi, I just arrived at Dalton and I'm not sure where to go," Kurt told him.

"_Okay, where are you?" _Blaine asked.

"I'm still in my car. I didn't want to stand outside and let the snow ruin my hair."

Blaine laughed quietly at the other end and then replied, _"Just go to the main entrance and I'll wait for you there." _With a final snicker he hung up.

Kurt pushed his phone into the bag, secured it on his shoulder and climbed out of the car. Luckily he had parked in a good spot, the closest one to the entrance. He may love the snow, but there was no way he was going to let it ruin his hair. Not tonight.

Kurt ran up the few steps on the front stairs and carefully opened the heavy entrance door. A warm gust of air greeted him and he found himself in a wide hall that was just as grand and tasteful as it looked from the outside. Kurt looked up to find Blaine rushing down the hallway. He was wearing black jeans and a simple black t-shirt, his hair was curly again and slightly falling in his eyes.

"Hey!" he greeted smiling that adorable, crooked smile Kurt liked so much. "You probably want to drop your stuff somewhere," Blaine said noticing the bag in Kurt's hand. "We could go to the dorms at first and you can leave it in my room."

"Your room?" Kurt asked slightly confused.

"Yeah, you'll be staying in my dorm. We couldn't get you a room for yourself since you're not a student here, but the fact that they let you stay at all is a big Christmas gift itself. We can have guests, but no one is usually allowed to stay the night. It must have something to do with the fact that you're not a girl," Blaine laughed.

"Oh, don't worry, you won't have to sleep on the floor!" he quickly added, when saw the terror on Kurt's face, which he completely misinterpreted. "We managed to find you a folding bed, but if you don't want it, we can change and you can take my bed. I'll sleep on the folding one."

"No, no! That's not the problem!" Kurt quickly reassured Blaine. In fact he was silently panicking, _Blaine and I are going to be sharing a room? Let the awkwardness begin! _Kurt thought to himself.

"Oh," was all Blaine could reply. _He doesn't want to stay with me? I'm just making him uncomfortable, but I thought he liked me? _While his mind was trying to work out how he had already managed to mess this up, his signature grin was plastered on his face. "I don't snore, so don't worry about that," he told Kurt making the other boy giggle.

They left the main school entrance and followed a path round the back of it. Behind the first Dalton Academy building was another, smaller, but still very grand. Blaine opened the entrance door and smiled at the old lady sitting inside.

"Good evening, Mrs. Brown. This is Kurt Hummel," Blaine pointed in Kurt's direction.

"Good evening," Kurt replied.

"Ah, yes," Mrs. Brown smiled after checking her list. "Thank you for letting me know, Mr. Anderson."

"No problem," Blaine smiled at the lady one more time and gestured for Kurt to follow him.

"It's kind of funny that she's fine with me having a boy over, but starts fretting about Elise's well being whenever she visits," Blaine laughed when he was sure that Mrs. Brown was out of earshot. Kurt didn't reply, focusing instead on his designer shoes. He was already feeling awkward and uncomfortable and they hadn't even made it to Blaine's room yet. _Get a grip! This isn't a date either! _He scolded himself.

They headed upstairs and Blaine led Kurt to his room. Once inside Kurt laid his bag on the folded bed that he assumed Blaine had put up earlier, and sat beside it taking in his surroundings. Despite it being very neat and well organized everything about Blaine's room screamed teenage boy. Most of his possessions seemed to be packed into a large suitcase that took up most of the floor space; however a few school books still lay scattered on the desk. The curtains and bed sheets were all a similar shade of blue and the wall behind Blaine's bed was taken up by a large corkboard covered in certificates, tickets and a collection of photos. In most of them Kurt recognized Elise and the rest of the Warblers, but there were also some photos taken of different European cities, which Blaine had probably visited with his family.

"You're quiet today, is something wrong?" Blaine asked sitting down on his bed and tilting his head to look at Kurt.

"No, I'm fine," Kurt answered hurriedly startled by Blaine's question. "I'm just trying to take in this place. How you don't get lost in Dalton?"

"It's not that bad," Blaine said laughing, "It seems big at first but you soon get used to it. They do things differently here than at my old school, but I love it, it's my home."

They both went quiet after Blaine's last words. Kurt was thinking about everything he was going through in his school and wondered what had made Blaine leave. Considering the way he was treated for being gay, it wasn't hard for him to imagine the reason.

"How did you manage to get permission for me to stay over when there are such strict rules?" Kurt asked, looking for a way to break the awkward silence.

"Oh, I guess you could say that the rules are a little more lenient for the Warblers. Every time we do a performance we are building up Dalton's already immaculate reputation and the teachers have noticed. Put that with a bright smile and you can work wonders." Blaine answered simply.

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. Blaine quickly got to his feet and went to pull it open. The moment he turned the handle, however, two grinning boys forced their way in and clambered into the room.

"Hey, did we interrupted something?" the blond boy asked hopefully, making Kurt blush again.

"No, you didn't! What are you even doing here?" Blaine sounded annoyed.

"We wanted to meet your _friend,"_ he black haired boy answered, wiggling his eyebrows at Kurt.

"I'm Jeff and that's Nick," the blond boy waved at Kurt.

"I'm Kurt. Nice to meet you," Kurt smiled.

"Are you guys coming? We're starting the movie any minute." Nick asked.

"I mean, as long as you don't have better things to do…" Jeff quickly added winking at Blaine, who was staring at the boys in horror.

"Yes! Let's get going," answered Kurt quickly before Blaine did anything drastic, he looked like he was about to strangle Jeff. _Was my crush on him __**that**__ obvious? Or has Blaine said something? _

"We'll be over in a minute, we'll meet you _there _Nick." Blaine added when Nick moved to sit down and wait for them. Once Blaine finally managed to kick them both out he sighed and turned to back to Kurt, "I'm sorry, you'll get used to them, eventually. I promise they're not all that bad, some of us are actually quite normal!"

Kurt laughed and headed to the door, but put his hand up to stop Blaine before he could follow him. "Aren't you going to wear your jacket? It's snowing outside."

"No, I'll only be outside for a minute, I'll be fine. Really!" Blaine added at Kurt's skeptical look.

They made their way back to the main school and passed several identical looking corridors and a grand staircase that Kurt couldn't help himself from admiring, before Blaine steered them down a hallway and right, into one of the rooms.

Kurt assumed they were in some sort of choir room because of the piano stood next to the window, however it was almost unrecognizable. All the furniture had been pushed against the walls, creating a huge empty space in the middle of the room. Up against one wall was a huge T.V screen with a DVD player and a massive stack of DVDs. Every bit of floor was covered with pillows and blankets and boys were scattered around obviously trying to grab the best spots.

When Kurt and Blaine walked in the loud chatter died down and everyone turned their attention to the boys. Kurt cringed under all the stares and was beginning to plan an escape route when Blaine smiled at him, grabbed his hand and introduced Kurt to the rest of the Warblers, "Everyone, this is Kurt."

Some of the guys waved, and a few called out, "Hey Kurt!" before people turned away and the loud buzzing of conversation continued. Blaine led Kurt from Warbler to Warbler introducing him, keeping hold of his hand all the way, and making Kurt's heart flutter in his chest at the contact.

Before long Kurt was surrounded by a group of boys, telling them all about McKinley, and Blaine had left him to go and grab them something to eat and drink.

"So, you don't regret bringing him here?" Wes asked, quietly approaching Blaine as he piled food onto a plate.

"No, he seems to be enjoying himself and the others certainly seem to like him. But I feel like I might have already messed something up. When I told him he would be sleeping in my room he seemed all uncomfortable and awkward. Do you think I should find him somewhere else to stay? Jeff's roommate has already left, so Kurt could stay with him or I could ask Nick, I think he has a spare-"

"You really don't get it, do you?" Wes interrupted, staring at Blaine in disbelief.

"Don't get what?" he asked.

"Kurt doesn't want to share a room with someone else, he seemed uncomfortable because he _likes_ you Blaine. He was nervous about staying in a room with the guy he has a crush on. You should see how he looks at you whenever you call his name or even when someone just talks about you. He definitely likes you, only you are too damn stupid, blind or scared to admit that you like him, too!" Wes glared at him.

Blaine didn't say a word, his eyes fixed on the plate in his hands.

"Plus, if I was you, I wouldn't want to leave Kurt alone with Nick or Jeff. You never know what they might tell him," Wes smirked as he patted Blaine on the shoulder and left him alone.

As he walked away a circle was beginning to form around the piano and a few of the boys were singing a version of Bills Bills Bills, which ended to thunderous applause.

"Hey, Kurt, sing something!" Nick yelled as the clapping died down.

Kurt's head shot up, and he choked on his drink in shock.

"Blaine told us how amazing your voice is, we want to hear it!" Jeff added.

Both Kurt and Blaine blushed at this and Kurt scanned the room for the other boy, and caught his eye. Blaine smiled at him reassuringly and Kurt swallowed before he finally answered: "O-okay, Yeah, I'll sing, I'm not sure what song though. You all seem to love the Top 40 stuff but that's not really my thing."

"You can sing whatever you like, just pick something you know really well, your favorite song."

Kurt smiled remembering the conversation in Blaine's car, when he had asked him what his favorite song was. He glanced back at Blaine, only to find him making his way over towards him.

"Any idea what you want to do?" he asked.

"I think so, but I'll need someone to play the piano. It's not a something you can do a cappella," Kurt replied hopefully.

"Just look through the sheet music over there," Blaine gestured to a large box overflowing with paper in the corner of the room. "Let me guess, Defying Gravity right?"

Kurt just smiled and nodded, but he was he was freaking out on the inside. _He remembered!_ He started to look through the sheet music in the box he was directed to and after a few minutes, handed the notes to Blaine.

"You're sure you can sing this?" Wes asked in disbelief, when he saw the title of the song.

"Positive," Kurt smiled confidently. Defying Gravity was his dream song. A dream that he had given up on, but some things are even more important than Wicked. Maybe this was his chance to finally get to sing his favorite solo.

"Why do we even have the music for this song? It's not like any of us can sing it," someone asked. Nobody said anything, but Kurt noticed Blaine blushing slightly, as he sat down at the piano.

"Whenever you're ready," Blaine said and Kurt gestured to start. A gentle melody filled the room.

_Something has changed within me_

_Something is not the same_

_I'm through with playing by the rules_

_Of someone else's game_

_Too late for second-guessing_

_Too late to go back to sleep_

_It's time to trust my instincts_

_Close my eyes: and leap!_

_It's time to try defying gravity_

_I think I'll try defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye I am defying gravity_

_And you won't bring me down!_

_I'm through accepting limits_

_'cause someone says they're so_

_Some things I cannot change_

_But till I try, I'll never know!_

_Too long I've been afraid of_

_Losing love I guess I've lost_

_Well, if that's love_

_It comes at much too high a cost!_

_I'd sooner buy defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity_

_I think I'll try defying gravity_

_And you won't bring me down!_

_I'd sooner buy defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity_

_I think I'll try defying gravity_

_And you won't bring me down!_

_Bring me down!_

_ohh ohhh ohhhh!_

Kurt finished the song and looked around the room nervously. For a few seconds no one said anything and Kurt started to worry that maybe his singing wasn't as good as he thought. But the next moment the room was filled with cheers and applause. Kurt glanced at Blaine who was smiling proudly at him. He looked Kurt in the eyes and patted his shoulder, standing up from the piano bench.

"You were incredible," he whispered, leaning into Kurt as he walked past, who shivered slightly as a blush rose up his neck.

"Did you sing this song in your Glee club? You guys could win any competition with that!" Nick asked in amazement once the noise had died down.

"No, I didn't," Kurt answered shyly, still looking at the floor, "Rachel got the solo; it is a girl's song after all."

"Is everyone in your Glee club deaf?" Jeff yelled in disbelief. "No girl could sing that the way you just did! Besides Blaine's been singing Katy Perry for years and nobody minds that."

Kurt raised his eyebrow at Blaine questioningly, but the other boy just shrugged. Blaine felt Kurt edge closer to him and noticed he was looking uncomfortable again.

"Are you alright?" he whispered to Kurt while the others continued to express their indignation about the New Directions and their obviously rigged voting.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Blaine raised his eyebrows and Kurt sighed, "I'll tell you later, okay?"

Blaine just nodded and squeezed Kurt's hand. That made the younger boy redden again and his heart skipped a beat knowing he had made Kurt blush.

When others had come to some sort of conclusion in their heated discussion, they decided it was time to actually watch some movies. All the boys gathered around the pile of DVD's to choose something. Kurt quickly glanced at the offered possibilities and stepped back.

"Nothing you like?" Blaine asked, sliding in next to him.

"Not really, I'm more of a musical guy, but I'll let the others choose, I don't really mind what we watch," he answered.

Everyone finally decided to watch Inception and Kurt decided it wasn't so bad. By the time he turned around to sit down, all the best seats had already been taken. _How do they all move so quickly? _He scanned the room, looking for a free spot, until noticed Blaine sitting in the back. He was sitting on one of the pillows and resting against the end of the couch. And, of course, the only free space left was next to him. Not that Kurt was complaining.

He carefully maneuvered between the boys sitting on the floor and the various pieces of furniture scattered around to reach Blaine, just as Wes was struggling with the DVD player.

"May I sit here?" Kurt asked, hesitating slightly.

"Of course!" Blaine smiled. He patted the pillow in front of him to invite Kurt to sit down.

"Will you be able to see behind me?" Kurt asked as the lights were turned off and Wes finally managed to get the movie to play. Blaine nodded and gestured for Kurt to sit down.

Throughout the movie Kurt found himself leaning closer and closer towards Blaine as he began to tire from sitting upright for so long. Soon his back was touching Blaine's knees. Kurt wasn't sure if Blaine could see anything sitting behind him and assumed that the boy was just too polite to say anything, so Kurt decided to move away a little so he could see. However, it seemed that Blaine had other ideas, because as soon as Kurt shifted, he gently pulled on Kurt's arm, encouraging him to move closer. The younger boy wasn't really sure what Blaine was doing, but moved anyway. _How could he not?_ Suddenly, he found himself sitting between Blaine's legs, resting with his back against the older boy's chest. How this had happened, Kurt had no idea.

All of a sudden, Kurt became very aware of how they were sitting and the room around him. They were both sitting at the back of the choir room and all the other boys seemed so immersed in the movie that they wouldn't notice a small explosion, let alone the two of them sitting quietly in the corner. Kurt could feel the rise and fall of Blaine's chest against his back as he breathed in and out, as well as the other boy's breath against his neck, which sent tremors down his spine. He started to wonder if Blaine had realized how he was affecting Kurt, or if he was too engaged in the movie to notice anything.

Soon his questions were answered. As Kurt was sitting with his legs pulled up against his chest, holding his hands together on his knees, he felt arms gently wrapping around him and Blaine's hands resting on his own. Kurt's breath hitched in his throat and his heartbeat accelerated. All he could concentrate on now was the warm body wrapped around him, the movie forgotten a long time ago.

* * *

><p>"Kurt? Hey, Kurt?"<p>

"Hmm?" Kurt grunted without opening his eyes.

"The movie is over, you can wake up now," Blaine gently whispered in his ear.

_What?_ Kurt's eyes snapped open and he quickly moved away from Blaine before anyone noticed them. As soon as their bodies weren't touching anymore, Kurt missed having Blaine's warmth surrounding him. The last thing he remembered was the amazing feeling of being wrapped up by Blaine and – _Oh, god! _Kurt inwardly cursed himself. He had actually fallen asleep in his friend's arms.

"You fell asleep during the movie," Blaine explained seeing Kurt's confusion. "It's gone 1 am, if you're tired we can go to bed."

Kurt smiled at how Blaine had assumed if they were leaving, they would leave together.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to," Kurt answered. "I'm old enough to go to bed by myself."

"No, I'm kind of tired too; it's been a long day with packing and everything. They'll want to watch another movie, and I'll probably just fall asleep. Plus, there's no way you'll be able find your way back to my dorm alone." Blaine grinned at him.

"Hey! I so could!" Kurt argued.

"Oh yeah? What floor are we on?" Blaine smirked smugly as Kurt struggled for a moment before sighing,

"Fine, you proved your point. Shall we go?"

Blaine nodded and both of them stood up.

"Are you two leaving?" Jeff asked and all the heads in the room turned to stare at them.

"Yeah, Kurt already fell asleep during Inception and I'm tired too. You have fun without us," Blaine said.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll be having fun, too," Nick added, causing Kurt to blush violently and Blaine to glare at him with a murderous look. The other Warblers were trying really hard not to laugh.

"Night, everyone!" Blaine called walking out of the room.

"Bye!" Kurt waved to the boys and followed after Blaine.

Once they had made it back to Blaine's room Kurt grabbed his bag and started to search for his sleeping clothes, trying to avoid Blaine's gaze as much as possible.

"You can use the bathroom to take a shower if you want," Blaine offered.

"Nah, I'm too tired. I'll use it in the morning though, if that's okay. Now I just want to brush my teeth and go to sleep," Kurt replied yawning and making his way to the bathroom.

"Sure, whatever you want," Blaine said turning to his own bed.

A few minutes later Kurt came out changed to find Blaine already curled up under his sheets. Kurt quickly climbed into his folding bed and pulled the cover over himself as the other boy turned off the light.

"Goodnight, Kurt."

"Goodnight, Blaine."

Despite being tired and sleepy before, Kurt's mind was buzzing, replaying the night over and over in his head. _What was happening between him and Blaine? _Sure, Kurt had a crush on Blaine. He had done from the moment he had seen him playing _Fur Elise _in _Somewhere Only We Know,_ but what was Blaine doing? He had made it clear that he only saw Kurt as a friend, but then how do you explain what happened earlier? Could he have feelings for Kurt as well? But if he did, why was he acting like nothing had happened? _Maybe I made it all up in my head? _Kurt wondered.

"Kurt? Are you awake?" Blaine asked. He couldn't sleep either; his brain just wasn't shutting off. What had happened between him and Kurt tonight? How could he have let himself get so carried away? _But it's not like Kurt seemed to mind..._

"No," Kurt replied simply.

"If the bed isn't comfortable enough, we can swap, I don't mind," Blaine suggested.

"No, no, it's not that! I've just never been very good at getting to sleep in new places," the younger boy explained. And it wasn't entirely a lie. Kurt really did have trouble sleeping in strange places, but that wasn't necessarily the reason he was so wide awake now.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked again.

"Hmm?"

"Tonight… well…umm, when you sang Defying Gravity, you said your Glee club never let you sing it. Why?"

Kurt remembered their conversation earlier and his promise to explain things later. He sighed and tried to remember it all.

"Well, I got to compete against Rachel for the solo, but in the end I intentionally lost. It was just after I had come out to everyone and I wanted to protect my dad from all the harassment he would be getting for his son being gay and singing a girls song. It was already hard for him, I guess I just didn't want to make it worse and decided he was more important to me than the solo" Kurt explained.

Blaine was quiet for a moment. He wasn't sure what to say. He couldn't believe how selfless Kurt was, and hated that anyone could possibly want to hurt someone as wonderful as the boy lying next to him.

"I'm sorry. You definitely deserved to perform that song, it's perfect for you," he finally said.

"But I did. Tonight. So thank you for that," Kurt answered smiling tiredly into the darkness and closed his eyes, finally falling asleep.

"Your welcome." Blaine whispered to Kurt sleeping figure, before rolling over and falling asleep himself.


	12. Chapter 11

A/N Okay, so a few notes before the chapter. Firstly, sorry for another long absence (but nobody complained, so no need to worry for me). I was waiting when my beta will send me back this chapter, but I can't get in touch with her for about 2 weeks or even more. I really don't like to leave this story for so long and I'm loosing a motivation to write more, so I'm publishing this **un-beta-read** chapter. If my beta shows up, I'll probably edit this. Now you'll have to forgive me for any mistakes that might be in this chapter.

Song used here is **Teenage Dream**. Choose any Daren's version that you like, but from those where he's playing piano. The Warblers version is beautiful too, but the piano one will simply fit the story better (you'll see why).

And, of course, if you're still coming back and reading this - thank you :) I'm always surprised that people actually choose to read this thing. And special thanks to **Hanhan123** who left a review :)

Oh, and one more thing! I have no idea how American boarding schools looks like, so I simply used my imagination combined with dorms in my country.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven<strong>

When Kurt woke up next morning, he was alone. He had no idea what time it is or where Blaine is. Kurt sat up and reached for his phone to check the clock – 10:33 am. Oh, so he hadn't slept in till noon, but it still didn't explain Blaine's absence. He looked around and noticed piece of paper on the bed. Kurt reached for it and noticed that it was a note, written in near, almost calligraphic handwriting.

_Good morning, Kurt!_

_If you wake up and I'm not around, I'm in the kitchen downstairs, making breakfast. I woke up earlier, but didn't want to wake you up, considering how tired you were last night. I took my phone with me, so you can call me when you're up._

_Blaine_

After reading the note, Kurt folded it neatly and put in his bag. Maybe it was a weird thing to do, but something in this note with Blaine's handwriting on it felt so personal, that Kurt couldn't simply crumple it and throw away like any other piece of paper.

Finally getting up, Kurt decided to quickly take the shower. He looked through his bag and discovered with horror that he had forgotten to take his hair product. Kurt inwardly cursed himself. At least he remembered to take a clean shirt with him.

He went to the bathroom and placed his clothes next to the sink. He stepped into the shower and stood under the warm water for a moment to wake up completely. Only then Kurt remembered that he doesn't have his shampoo, too. He saw that Blaine had left his on the shelf, but felt uncomfortable to simply take it without asking. _He offered you to use the bathroom last night, he let you sleep in his room, now he is making you breakfast, can a shampoo really make this all even more awkward?_ Kurt decided that no, it can't, and reached for the bottle.

After he got out of the shower Kurt quickly got dressed and looked in the mirror to see how terrible his hair was. He run his hands through them trying to somehow put his hair in their right place, but nothing seemed to work. Kurt sighed and left the bathroom, searching for his phone to finally call Blaine.

"_Good morning, Kurt! Finally up?" _Blaine answered the call cheerfully.

"Yeah, sorry for sleeping so long," Kurt replied.

"_Don't be! Better come down to the kitchen and have a breakfast. Just go down the stairs and you'll find it in the end of the hallway."_

"Okay, I'll be down in the second."

"_Oh, Kurt! Don't forget to lock the door. Key is on my desk; take it with you afterwards,"_Blaine instructed him and hanged up.

Kurt looked to the table and immediately spotted the key. He took it and rushed out the door.

It wasn't difficult to find the kitchen and, when Kurt walked through the door, he saw that Blaine's alone.

"Hey," Kurt said quietly.

"Hi, sleepyhead," Blaine said turning around and smiling at Kurt adorably. "I didn't know what you want for breakfast, so I made pancakes with apples," he gestured to a plate on the table. "Oh, maybe you better wanted to go out to eat?" Blaine added in realization, seeing Kurt's baffled expression.

"No, no!" Kurt corrected him hurriedly. Blaine had misunderstood the look on his face. Kurt was simply surprised by boy's unexpected caring. "I didn't expect you to make me breakfast at all, I didn't want you to bother because of me. You went to sleep equally late and probably want to rest some more."

"Oh, don't be silly!" Blaine replied feeling relieved that Kurt wasn't disappointed in him. "You're my guest, besides I live cooking. Apple pancakes are my favourite. Coffee?" he offered Kurt a cup.

"May I have some tea, instead?" Kurt asked and Blaine simply nodded. "You don't think you're drinking too much coffee?" the younger boy asked. He never remembered seeing Blaine drink anything else. Like coffee was his source of life.

"Don't be silly, Kurt, coffee is your friend!" Blaine answered over – cheerfully causing Kurt to laugh.

Both boys finally sat down at the table in front of each other and started to eat.

"Oh my God, Blaine, these pancakes are amazing!" Kurt exclaimed, putting some more on his plate.

"Thank you," Blaine smiled politely. "When I was little I loved to help my mum in the kitchen, so I've learned quite a lot in that way. Living alone now allows me to improve my skills."

"I like cooking too and just like you, I learned it all from my mother," Kurt spoke.

"She's probably very happy about that. Less cooking for her," Blaine smiled.

Kurt looked down at the table. He had never told Blaine that his real mum was dead, so he couldn't blame the boy for bringing her up. "No…hmm… my mum died when I was 8," Kurt whispered.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry, Kurt! I didn't know! I'm really sorry!" Blaine started to apologize looking at Kurt with horror in his eyes. _Great start of the morning, Blaine, great start! _He inwardly cursed himself.

"No, it's okay. You didn't know," Kurt whispered. Suddenly he felt Blaine's hand on his. That caused him to finally look up at the boy in front of him.

"I'm still sure she's proud of you," Blaine whispered just as quietly.

Kurt didn't know what to answer, so he simply nodded. All his brain could process was that Blaine held his hand again and was looking into his eyes. _Oh, lord, how gorgeous his eyes were,_ Kurt thought and mentally slapped himself at the same moment.

After a couple seconds of awkward silence, Blaine withdrew his hand back. "Are you done eating or you would like to have some more?" he asked happily as if nothing had happened before.

"I'm done, thank you," Kurt replied. He was standing up to wash his plate, but Blaine took them from him.

"You're a guest! Sit back and enjoy your morning!" Blaine said glaring at Kurt, making the younger boy laugh again.

"I never thought that all boy school would have a kitchen," Kurt said, trying to restart some conversation.

"Yeah, this isn't a very popular place. We have a cafeteria in Dalton which mostly everyone uses. I go there on school days, but I prefer cooking myself when I have free time. I enjoy it, as I already said," Blaine explained, while washing the dishes. "So, what are your plans for today?"

"Probably heading back to Lima," Kurt answered unsurely. "Since the school break started, I don't have to plan my time so much anymore."

"I was planning to go back to Lima today, too. Can't really stay here on Christmas," Blaine shrugged. "Anyway, maybe you would like to come over to my house? If you don't have any other plans?" he offered. "As far as I know my parents are in town, but dad is at work and my mum won't mind. Not that she would say anything even if she did."

"I don't know, Blaine," Kurt started carefully.

"It's okay if you don't want to. We've already hanged out yesterday, you're probably sick of me," Blaine mumbled.

"No, Blaine!" Kurt rushed to stop his words. "I would love to hang out with you more!" With that Blaine's eyes lit up and he looked at Kurt. "I was just nervous about your mother. I don't want to cause some problems or anything," he stumbled.

Blaine sighed, "I scared you with them, didn't I? They're not bad people, Kurt. They just have problems with coming to terms with the fact that their son is gay. They won't say anything to you! I promise." He stepped closer to the Kurt trying to catch his eyes, as the younger boy was stubbornly looking at the floor.

"Then I would love to visit you," Kurt finally answered feeling ashamed with his previous comments.

They went back to Blaine's room to take all their stuff. Kurt looked in the mirror one more time and complained about how his hair looked.

"I hope I still have a hat in my car. I can't walk around with this on my head," he whined pointing at his hair that were now dried and falling on both sides.

"I think your hair looks adorable," Blaine added, making Kurt blush. "They look so soft and I can't resist doing this," he said reaching out and ruffled Kurt's hair.

"Hey!" Kurt protested.

"If this is such a big issue for you, why didn't you simply take my hair gel?" Blaine asked, throwing some of his books in a box.

"It's yours. I didn't know if I can take it," Kurt replied quietly.

"Oh my God, Kurt, it's just a hair gel!" Blaine laughed handing the boy a little jar.

"Thanks," Kurt said, disappearing in the bath room. When he came out, his hair was perfectly styled.

"Aww, now I can't ruffle them anymore," Blaine pouted, but Kurt just shook his head. How a boy, who was older than he, could act like such a child? An adorable child, at that.

"So, you're ready to go?" Blaine asked, sliding a strap of a bag on his shoulder. Kurt nodded and picked up his own stuff.

Once in the car park Kurt helped Blaine put his box and bag in the car. Since they both had their own cars, boys had to drive separately. Kurt didn't know where exactly in Lima Blaine's family lived, so he was driving behind and following his friend's car.

As it turned out, Blaine's house was located in a posh neighborhood on the outskirts of Lima, about 30 minute walk from Kurt's home. Just by the way the house looked you could tell that Andersons didn't simply had money, they were rich. It was a two –story brown brick house, driveway and garage. Something in this house to Kurt reminded Dalton Academy's building, except here wasn't the heavy, metallic gate. Blaine's house didn't have any fence at all.

When they pulled over at Blaine's driveway, Kurt waited for Blaine to get out of the car first and only then followed the boy. He didn't want to admit that, but deep inside he was very nervous about going to Blaine's house. The luxury of this neighborhood intimidated Kurt.

"Ready to go?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded.

Blaine went over to the doors and opened them, letting Kurt step inside first. There he saw a vast room that was painted in soft pastel colours. Standing by the door, Kurt saw a fireplace with a sofa and armchairs around it. On the left, at the far end of the room was another sofa, wide - screen TV and other furniture. On the right Kurt saw big, decorated staircase that led to the second floor. There was also a smaller staircase that seemed to go downstairs.

"You can leave your coat here," Blaine indicated to a tall wardrobe with many clothe hangers in it. Kurt did as he was told and waited for Blaine to do the same. He used this time to admire the interior one more time.

"Elise, is that you?" a woman's voice called. Soon after that Kurt saw her coming out from the room on the left. She was tall, with dark curly hair that reached her shoulders and dressed very elegantly. Kurt couldn't deny that her taste was impeccable.

"Oh, it's you, Blaine," Mrs. Anderson smiled politely.

"Hi, mum," Blaine replied, shifting awkwardly from one foot to the other.

"I see we have guests," she looked at Kurt still trying to smile as politely as she possibly could.

"Hello, Mr. Anderson, I'm Kurt," the younger boy introduced himself.

"I'm Maria, Blaine's mother. As I understand, you're Blaine's… " it looked like she couldn't force herself to say the word she was thinking off.

"Kurt's my friend, mum," Blaine finished the sentence in her place. "He's my friend."

"That's nice, Blaine," Maria continued to smile. "Do you want something? Something to eat or drink?"

"No, thanks mum," Blaine answered and Kurt shook his head. "We'll just go upstairs to my room." And with that the older boy led his friend up the stairs.

"That's how she greets her son, who returns home after 5 months," Blaine simply said, once getting in his room. The walls in Blaine's room were purple and also decorated with some photos. Everything there was in perfect order. Of course, one of the reasons was the fact that nobody's been living there for a long time, but Kurt was sure that Blaine's room was always neat. In the middle of the room was a double bed. Its covers matched the colour of the walls, the same as the curtains. There were small nightstands on both sides of the bed. In front of it stood a TV and a music centre, as well as small shelf with DVD next to it. On the left side of the room, there were a desk with a lamp on it and two bookshelves, one shelf in them dedicated to Blaine's CD's collection. Looking to the right, Kurt saw a wardrobe with a mirror next to it. But in the very corner stood light brown acoustic guitar.

"Make yourself at home!" Blaine said, inviting Kurt to sit down on the bed. Younger boy sat down, still looking all around him.

"You have a very nice room," Kurt commented in awe.

"Thanks," Blaine laughed. "There isn't really much use of it, considering how rare I'm here and that after graduation I'm moving away, but it's nice to have a place for myself in this house," he replied and Kurt noticed the sadness in his voice.

"How often do you come home?" Kurt asked. They had reached that point in their friendship, where they felt comfortable to ask each other almost anything. Maybe it was too soon, taking into account that both boys knew each other for only a month, but since the very beginning there had been this strange feeling of security and comfort, whenever they were together. There was no need to build up walls of protection and hide behind clumsy excuses. And even of some things still had left unsaid, they had both been more open with each other than with anyone before.

"Christmas and part of the summer. I leave Dalton only at the end of June, staying almost the last one in dorms, and return to school in August as soon as dorms are open again."

"Don't you miss home not even a little bit?" Kurt was a bit surprised. He couldn't imagine being away from home for such a long time; away from his dad and Carole, and even Finn.

"I miss Elise, but she comes to visit as much as she can. Sometimes I come here on the week – ends, when my dad is on one of his countless business trips and mum always goes with him."

Kurt was looking at the floor, not knowing what to say. His dad and step – mother were always so supporting and he couldn't imagine his life without them. Sometimes he felt guilty about his decision to go to Now York after graduation, but Burt had once told him to not be silly and follow his dreams.

"I know you think this isn't normal," Blaine interrupted Kurt's thoughts, "but I just… I can't be here, Kurt. You saw yourself how my mum acted today. She couldn't even finish a damn sentence in fear that you might be my boyfriend. They don't know how to act around me, like I wasn't their son anymore!" Blaine's voice was slightly rising as he spoke. "I'm the same person that I was two years ago, the same Blaine. Why can't they see it? I don't need only their money, I want my parents, too!" he exclaimed despairingly.

Kurt kept quiet all the time through Blaine's monologue. This was the first time he saw the boy so desperate and lost, so Kurt did the only thing that came in his mind. He moved closer to Blaine and wrapped his arms around him, locking the boy in thigh hug. At first Blaine was surprised by such affection, but feeling Kurt so close to him gave a feeling of comfort and he returned the hug, burying his head in the crook of Kurt's neck.

"Thank you," he whispered, pulling away.

At first moment after their contact was broken both boys felt somehow uneasy.

"Oh, you have to meet Paul!" Blaine suddenly cried out cheerfully.

Kurt looked at him completely baffled, but he didn't have time to say anything, because Blaine grabbed his hand and literally pulled out of the room. He dragged Kurt into the room, which was right in front of his own. It was painted green and the decorations clearly proved that it belonged to a girl.

"What are we doing in Elise's room?" Kurt asked.

"Look," Blaine happily gestured to a round aquarium on the nightstand next to Elisa's bed. "This is Paul," he announced excitedly.

Kurt eyed Blaine, suddenly questioning his friend's sanity. He leaned in to look closer and noticed a small gold fish swimming in the bowl. The bottom of the bowl was decorated with colourful stones. It also had a tiny bush of seaweed and a miniature brick house in it. Kurt kept looking at Blaine, not really understanding why the boy was so excited.

"Paul, this is Kurt," Blaine told the gold fish, who didn't look interested at all. It kept swimming around the seaweed bush and hiding in them.

"Paul is my pet," he explained Kurt still smiling like a child. "I was never allowed to have a dog or cat at home when I was little, because mum thought it will make a lot of mess. But I've always wanted one so much. So two years ago Elise gave me this gold fish for my birthday. You may think that a fish isn't the most exciting animal, but for me Paul is the most awesome pet in the world. When I transferred to Dalton, I couldn't take Paul with me; they don't allow any pets, not even a fish. And Elise promised to care about him while I'm away."

Kurt looked at Blaine again, slowly starting to understand this little fish's significance in boy's life.

"Nice to meet you, Paul," Kurt decided to play along. He decided that seeing Blaine so happy was worth everything, even talking to a gold fish. This boy was already dealing with so much crap in his life.

"Let's take him to my room," Blaine suggested and took the round aquarium in his hands.

Once they returned to boy's room, he set the fish bowl on the right nightstand carefully.

"When I'll move to New York, I'll take Paul with me," Blaine said, his voice full of determination. "I don't know how to transport him in a plane, but I still have time to figure that out," he smiled.

Kurt sat on Blaine's bed while the older boy kept observing the little fish, his eyes shining in excitement. Kurt couldn't take his eyes away from the boy next to him. Less than 10 minutes ago he was almost crying, because of the lack of parental love, but now he was playing with a gold fish named Paul like a 5 years old child. But even if he seemed like the happiest person in the world, Kurt knew that somewhere deep down all the hurt was still there, hidden behind his joyful posture. He just didn't understood why Blaine was locking him away like that. Did he think he might scare Kurt away?

"I remember Warblers saying something about you and Katy Perry, care to explain?" Kurt asked trying to break the silence.

"Oh, God, you really remember that?" Blaine growled looking a bit embarrassed.

Kurt simply smirked at him and gestured towards the guitar in the corner, "Let me hear something?"

"Katy Perry? You're sure?"

"Absolutely," Kurt grinned at Blaine.

"Okay, but then we need to head downstairs. It sounds so much better on the piano," Blaine said getting up from the bed and Kurt followed his lead.

They went down the stairs right at the moment when Mrs. Anderson came out of the kitchen.

"Blaine, is your friend staying for dinner?" she asked.

"His name's Kurt and you better ask that to him," Blaine replied looking straight at his mother. She turned her eyes to Kurt and just looked at him exactingly, not saying a single word.

"No, thank you, I'll go home soon, I'm sure my parents will start to worry if I come home too late," Kurt replied politely. Maria simply nodded and disappeared back into the kitchen.

Blaine just shook his head and invited Kurt to follow him down the smaller stairs that led to the basement. Now they found themselves in a small, white room. In the middle of it Kurt saw black and shiny grand piano with a small stool behind them. This room wasn't as decorated as others in this house. There were only a small, black loveseat on the right from the piano and a shelf, which was full with papers. After a closer observation Kurt noticed that they're all sheet music.

"You can sit there," Blaine gestured to the loveseat. Then he went to the shelf and started looking through the papers.

"I'll just call my dad and tell him where I am, he's probably already worried," Kurt said pulling out his phone and dealing Burt's number. His dad picked up almost immediately.

"Hey dad, I'm sorry for not calling earlier. I sort of forgot," Kurt added awkwardly.

"_I was waiting your call since morning, Kurt. I wanted to call myself, but Carole didn't let me, saying you need to have fun,"_ Burt sounded more relieved than angry, which Kurt was thankful for.

"I didn't want to upset you, dad, I'm sorry. You don't have to worry anymore. I'm in Lima, at Blaine's house. I promise to be home until dinner."

Kurt heard his dad sighing, _"Okay, kid! I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. Just be safe."_

"I will, dad, bye!" Kurt rolled his eyes and ended the call. He glanced over to Blaine, who was already sitting by the piano.

"You're not in trouble because of me, are you?" he asked worryingly. "If so, I can explain your dad that it's my fault. I was the one who invited you."

"Relax, Blaine! I'm not in trouble," Kurt laughed gently shaking his head. This boy was incredible. "Dad was just worried that I didn't call earlier. That's all. I was simply having too much of a good time to remember to call."

Blaine simply nodded, "Your dad sounds great."

"He is," Kurt smiled. Blaine was looking at the sheet music in his hands.

"Did you really have fun at Dalton?" he asked a few seconds later.

"Of course I did! And I'm still having fun," Kurt reassured Blaine smiling at the boy. Sometimes he absolutely forgot that Blaine was, in fact, a year older than him.

The other boy nodded again and turned to piano, "I'm sure you know this one. I just rearranged the melody a bit. I think it sounds better this way." With that Blaine started playing.

_You think I'm pretty without any make-up on_

_You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong_

_I know you get me so I let my walls come down_

_Down..._

_Before you met me I was alright _

_But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life_

_Now every February you'll be my Valentine,_

_Valentine..._

_Let's go all the way tonight _

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I, we'll be young forever_

_You make me feel like _

_I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep, let's run away _

_And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch now baby I believe_

_This is real, so take a chance _

_And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach_

_Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets_

_I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece_

_I'm complete_

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I, we'll be young forever_

_You make me feel like _

_I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep, let's run away_

_And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real, so take a chance _

_And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_I might get your heart racing in my skin-tights jeans_

_Be your Teenage Dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your Teenage Dream tonight_

_You make me, feel like _

_I'm livin' a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep, let's run away _

_And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_No..._

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch now baby I believe_

_This is real, so take a chance _

_And don't ever look back _

_Don't ever look back_

_I might get your heart racing in my skin tights jeans_

_Be your Teenage Dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your Teenage Dream tonight_

Somewhere in the middle of the song Blaine's eyes found Kurt's. And for a minute the younger boy let himself believe that Blaine was singing to him. The look in his eyes just seemed so sincere and full with emotions that Kurt didn't understood. He only knew that his own heart indeed stopped, when Blaine was singing those last lines and looking directly in Kurt's eyes.

"That was beautiful, Blaine," Kurt admitted as soon as the older boy finished singing.

"Thank you," he answered thankfully. "Actually, you're the first one who's ever heard my version of Teenage Dream. In Warblers we performed it like the original."

"Really?" Kurt asked surprised. Blaine just nodded. "Then it was an honor to be the first one," he smiled. There was a short, silent pause again until Kurt spoke once again.

"I think I should go home," he said and noticed that Blaine's eyes immediately lost their spark. "I promised my dad to be home for dinner and I don't want to be late for that."

"Sure," Blaine nodded and started to get up. "I'll guide you to your car."

They went up the stairs and Kurt went to say goodbye to Mrs. Anderson. He knew that he wasn't her favourite person at this moment, but he still wanted to be polite. Maybe that's how he could earn her liking. Or at least a tiny bit of it. Then he took his coat and let Blaine lead him outside and to his car.

"Thank you for inviting me, Blaine. I really had fun," Kurt said standing outside his car.

"I'm glad you came," the other boy answered sincerely. "By the way, merry Christmas, Kurt," he smiled.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Blaine," Kurt replied. "And greet Paul from me," he added, making Blaine laugh.

"Will do! Bye, Kurt."

"Bye!" With that Kurt got into his car and drove away from the Anderson residence, leaving Blaine standing on the driveway.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N **Hi! Another long wait and I still have no idea where is my beta reader, because she doesn't answer to any of my messages.

Sorry for the lack of updates. I'm trying to drag posting every new chapter as long as possible, because I've reached a terrible writer's block that doesn't let me to continue since January. I know what will happen next, I just know how to write it. Anyway, this is probably my favourite chapter so far and I really like how the ending scene turned out :)

Another special thanks to** BrooketheLlama**, who left a comment :) I once again want to say thanks to everyone who is coming back and reading the story even if the updates are becoming less and less often. And thanks to everyone who has added this fic to story alerts or favourited it. You can always come and at least say hi here or on Tumblr (sabiine). Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve <strong>

Since early childhood Christmas has been Kurt's favourite holiday. In the morning he would wake up early and decorate the house with his mum. Then his dad would bring home the Christmas tree and they'd decorate it together. Later little Kurt would help his mum bake the gingerbreads and make dinner. In the evening they would sat around the fireplace, while his mum would play the piano and Kurt would sing Christmas songs.

Then came the year, when everything changed. Suddenly Christmas felt so empty and all the magic was lost. Burt had still tried to lift up the Christmas spirit in Kurt, but it seemed like a part of that had gone with his mother.

Over the next year things slowly got better and on the next Christmas Burt went out of his way to cheer up Kurt and make thing at least somewhat normal. He even tried to bake the gingerbreads, but after failing miserably Kurt had shooed him out of the kitchen and baked the cookies himself. Burt had still stayed in the safe nearness, because he couldn't trust a 10 year old in the kitchen, but Kurt hadn't burnt anything and his gingerbreads were perfect.

Now, seven years later, Christmas Eve will be special again. It will be the first time in many years when there won't be only Burt and his son. They will be normal family again. Kurt had explained the importance of house decorations and he also forbade Carole to bake the gingerbreads. Not to be mean or anything like that. It simply had become his special thing. This year Kurt suddenly felt like a kid again.

It was 28th of December. You could literally feel the ending of the year in the air. It was also exactly a week after the Warbler movie night and almost a week since Kurt had seen Blaine last. They still chatted in Facebook and Blaine even called Kurt to wish merry Christmas on 25th of December, but that wasn't the same.

From time to time Kurt thought about Blaine. He thought what's Blaine doing, is he playing some Christmas songs on grand piano in his basement or is he sitting alone in his room and watching a movie. Maybe he's out with Elise. Kurt also thought about Blaine's family. Did they have any Christmas traditions together with their son? Did his mum ever baked gingerbreads or let Blaine do it?

On 28th of December, Kurt was lying in his bed, drinking hot cacao and reading a fashion magazine, when suddenly his phone beeped, indicating that new text message had arrived.

_Hey, are you busy today? –Blaine_

Kurt's heart started to beat faster and a smile found its way to his lips.

_No, I'm just enjoying a lazy day. You had something in mind? – Kurt_

Less than a minute later a reply came.

_Maybe you want to hang out? – B_

_Sure! – K_

_I'll pick you up in 20 min :) –B_

Kurt read the last message and immediately jumped to his feet. He had _only _20 minutes to get ready. Kurt glanced in the mirror. Today he was wearing white jeans and a dark blue cardigan over a shirt that was a few tones lighter. Even staying at home Kurt made sure he looked presentable. He judged his outfit from head to toes and decided that this will do. He didn't really have enough time to plan something new anyway. Then Kurt rushed into the bathroom and fixed his hair.

Coming downstairs he announced his plans to his dad. Burt eyed Kurt skeptically, but seeing how happy his son was, he allowed Kurt to go.

"Bye, dad!" Kurt shouted wrapping a red scarf around his neck and running out the doors.

In the exact moment when Kurt left the house, Blaine pulled over at his driveway. Kurt happy went to the car and got inside.

"Hey, Kurt!" Blaine greeted him first.

"Hi!" Kurt smiled. "So what was your amazing plan?"

"Actually there really wasn't a plan, I just wanted to get out of the house," Blaine explained with a guilty look in his eyes. "How about coffee?" he offered.

"Okay," Kurt smiled. "And somebody said they don't have an addiction," he smirked at Blaine.

They stopped at small café in Lima. It wasn't very fancy or elegant. Blaine chose it simply because he knew it was never really full of people, so he and Kurt could sit there untroubled.

Both boys ordered their drinks and sat down at one of the tables.

"How did you spend your Christmas?" Blaine asked when they had made themselves comfortable.

"It was great," Kurt answered cheerfully. "I had forgotten how it was to be with family. Not that I didn't feel like a family with dad, it's just this time there was also Finn and Carole and we – "

"I understand, Kurt," Blaine smiled gently.

"And how was your Christmas?" the younger boy asked carefully.

"Not so bad, I guess?" Blaine half asked, half stated. "We had Christmas dinner, parents talked to me a bit; nothing major, just asked about Dalton and I told them about my performances in coffee shop. Everything to avoid the big, scary subject about my sexuality," he laughed sadly at this, "like ignoring it would make it disappear."

"I'm sorry, Blaine," Kurt whispered.

"Oh, don't be!" Blaine assured him. "This year was much better than the previous one. My grandparents came to spend Christmas with us and kept asking me questions about girls and dating. You see, my parents forbade me to tell them the truth. Nobody knows how they would react to these news."

"I'm – "

"Don't even try to say you're sorry, Kurt. You better than anyone else know that this isn't something that can be changed. I'm fine. I did my part of crying in the past."

There was silence again.

"I got a letter from New York," Blaine spoke up fighting a smile that threatened to break out in his face.

"What was it about?" Kurt asked truly intrigued.

"They want me to come to an audition on February. If they'll like me, I'll get a full scholarship."

"Oh my God, Blaine! I'm so happy for you! Congratulations!" Kurt literally screamed his voice going super high.

"Thanks, Kurt!" Blaine laughed. "I'm just so happy that they even considered my candidature. Even if I don't get the scholarship, it's a dream come true for me – "

"Don't be silly, Blaine! No one deserves that scholarship more than you." Kurt interrupted him.

"I'm worried that they will take my parent's financial situation into the consideration. I can afford paying for my studies, so maybe the University will see it as a waste of a scholarship…" the older boy shrugged unsure of his own words.

"Look at me, Blaine," Kurt demanded. He waited for the boy to raise his head and look him in the eyes and placed his hand over Blaine's before continuing, "You're so talented. It's a pity that you can't see yourself when you're performing. That look in your eyes… it's like you're born to be there on that stage. You're born for music, Blaine. They don't care how much money you may or may not have. They care only for you talent; and I'll quote myself, no one deserves that scholarship more than _you_."

Blaine looked at Kurt unable to form a sentence or take his eyes away from the boy. He couldn't comprehend that someone could believe in him so much. Yes, his parents weren't against his music career, they would even be willing to pay for the university. _Can't allow the shame of their son living in a poverty_, Blaine sarcastically thought to himself. But this boy before him… this boy, for the first time in Blaine's life, made him truly believe in himself.

"Thank you," Blaine whispered unable to say anything more.

Kurt didn't say anything; he simply smiled at the boy in front of him.

"Did you finish your coffee?" Blaine asked finding his voice again.

"Yes, we can go, if you want," Kurt answered, picking up his coat from the chair.

On their way back, boys chatted about their New Year Eve's plans and expectations for the net year. When they arrived at the Hummel – Hudson house, Blaine also got out of the car after Kurt.

"Wait, Kurt," he said. "I wanted to give you something."

Kurt turned to look at Blaine. He was absolutely confused. What could Blaine want to give him?

"It's… it's a Christmas gift," Blaine smiled brightly holding a small, red package in his hands.

Kurt looked at it with horror in his eyes. "Blaine, you shouldn't have. Really! I have nothing for you, I'm so – "

"Don't try to tell you're sorry!" Blaine warned him calmly. "I give Christmas presents to all my friends in Warblers, and you're my friend, too. I just hope you'll like it. Merry Christmas!" he said handing the parcel to Kurt.

The younger boy stepped forward and reached for his present.

"Wrap it out! I want to see if you like it," Blaine said shyly.

Kurt's hands were trembling as he tried to open the paper carefully. When he finally managed to open it, Kurt saw a piece of clothe inside. He slowly took it out and saw it was a scarf. A beautiful, soft, turquoise scarf.

"Thank you, Blaine," Kurt said in awe, looking at the older boy. "It's perfect!"

Blaine, who had been holding his breathe for all the time while Kurt was opening the present, looked relieved now and smiled.

"I've noticed that you love wearing scarves, but I've never seen you have one is this colour. I thought that it will suit your eyes," he whispered the last words, suddenly standing too close to Kurt. He looked in Kurt's eyes and his breath got caught in the throat.

Kurt noticed the small distance between them and tensed up. His heart was beating faster than ever and all coherent thoughts had left his mind. "I love it," he whispered, not taking his eyes away from Blaine's.

And before Kurt could step back or even inhale, he felt soft lips pressing to his own. Blaine's lips. At the exact moment his heart skipped a beat only to restart again in double speed. Blaine slowly moved his lips against Kurt's and the younger boy wasn't able to form any thought in his mind. In the moment when Blaine kissed him, whole world disappeared for Kurt, leaving only two of them standing on his snowy driveway. Absent - mindedly Kurt raised his right hand and put it on the back of Blaine's neck, pulling the boy closer, wanting to enjoy every microsecond of this for the eternity.

Unfortunately Blaine pulled away as sudden as he had leaned in. His mouth was slightly open as he looked at Kurt in terror.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered shaking his head. "I'm so sorry."

Kurt looked at Blaine completely baffled, he was unable to move. Just a second before world had seemed perfect and beautiful, but suddenly everything was falling apart.

"Blaine, what are you…"

"I'm so sorry, Kurt. I can't believe I did this to you," Blaine continued to apologize, tears forming in his eyes. "I'm so sorry." He backed away until reached his car and got in. Once in his car, Blaine simply drove away, leaving Kurt petrified.

All this time Kurt stood like he was frozen. His brain had shut off at the moment when Blaine's lips had touched his and they still weren't working. Suddenly the harsh realization came crushing down on him as Kurt looked at the scarf he was still holding in his left hand. _Blaine had just rejected him. _His eyes immediately filled with tears blurring his gaze as Kurt felt his heart shuttering to pieces. His whole body started to tremble when tears began to fall openly over his cheeks.

"Kid, what are you doing there?" Kurt heard his dad's voice from the behind.

Burt had noticed Kurt standing alone in the driveway and went out to look what was going on. When he approached his son, he saw the boy bursting into tears.

"Kurt, what's going on?" He asked worriedly.

"Blaine…" was all the boy could get over his lips as he started to sob.

Burt clutched his fists in anger and looked at his crying son. "Did that boy hurt you?" he asked in a low voice. "If he did something to you, I'll go after him in a second and – "

"No, dad, please no," Kurt gasped out through his tears. "It's my fault. It's my entire fault," he sobbed.

Burt wrapped his arms around his son and led him towards the door. "Let's get you inside," he quietly told Kurt.

Inside they were greeted by Carole who looked at both men in horror.

"Kurt, what happened?" she exclaimed, looking at Burt helplessly, but her husband just shook his head.

"Talk to us, Kurt," Carole stroked boys head gently. "What's wrong with you?"

"Don't," Kurt shook his head violently. "Please, just…please just leave me alone," he managed to say through his tears. "I want to be alone," he continued to whisper, breaking out of his fathers hands and heading up the stairs.


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N **I'm posting the next chapter, because it is kind of short, but still necessary for the plot line. Chapter Fourteen will be up after some while, because I've got only two finished chapter left and I don't want to run out of updates before I've written a new part.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen<strong>

Once Kurt got into his room, he simply collapsed on his bed, letting the sobs take over his body. He didn't even bother to close the door. Dad and Carole had already seen him and Finn wasn't home. Not that Kurt really cared that anyone would walk in on him. Whole world falling apart seemed irrelevant, because _his_ world had just crumbled to pieces.

How could he even allow himself to think that he had any chances with Blaine? _You're so stupid Kurt! Of course he doesn't want you! Nobody's ever wanted you!_ His mind screamed at him.

Kurt didn't know how long he had lied there. He didn't care either. He only felt his right arm going numb, because it was pressed underneath him. When Kurt shifted, he noticed that he was still holding the turquoise scarf Blaine had given him. Looking at it only caused more tears, but Kurt couldn't let go of it, so he squeezed it as tightly as possible and pressed against his chest, expecting that it could take away some of the pain.

After a while Kurt heard a quiet knock on the door. He didn't respond, not wanting to see anyone. No one could make this better, and the only person who could, had just left him.

"May I come in?" he heard Carole's gentle voice, but didn't answer. Woman quietly stepped closed to Kurt and sat on the edge of his bed. She reached her hand and stroked Kurt's shoulder that was once again shaking in silent sobs.

"Your dad wanted to know if you'd join us for dinner," she spoke again quietly, not to disturb Kurt, who looked so fragile at the moment. Kurt just shook his head. Any idea of food made his stomach turn around.

"Maybe you want something to drink? I'll make you tea or cacao?" Carole kept asking, but Kurt shook his head again.

"Please, go away," he whispered.

"I'm just so worried about you, Kurt, and so is your dad," she explained sympathetically still stroking boy's shoulder. "Don't shut yourself away like this. We see in how much pain you are."

Now Kurt felt not only heartbroken, but also guilty. He had never wanted to cause any trouble to his dad and Carole. And Burt shouldn't worry; his heart didn't need any more stress than it already had.

"I'm sorry," Kurt whispered.

"You don't have to apologize, sweetie," Carole said. "I just thought that maybe talking about what's wrong could help you. If you'd rather talk with Burt, just tell me, I'll understand. I'm not your mum and I know I can't replace her. Just, please, don't shut us out."

Now Kurt was crying because of the guilt he was feeling. Carole loved him so much, but he had just asked her to leave. _That's why nobody wants you! You don't deserve them! _Kurt's mind was screaming at him again. The boy took a deep breath and slowly turned around to face Carole, just as he felt her getting up to leave.

"Carole?" he called her name quietly. The woman turned to him and looked at her step – son with gentle eyes. "I'm sorry, please don't leave me," he begged her. Carole immediately returned to her previous spot on the bed and stroked Kurt's hair.

"I won't leave you, and your dad also won't," she told him. After hearing that Kurt gathered all his power to lift himself from the bed and hugged Carole.

"I love you," he whispered to her. Even if she wasn't his real mother, Kurt didn't care. She had made him feel like her son. And now she made him feel like he wasn't alone.

"I love you too, dear," Carole answered, tears forming in her eyes.

Kurt pulled away and looked at his step – mum with red eyes, full with hurt and sadness. "I don't want dinner, but can you… can you come to me afterwards. I need to pull myself together, before… before I can talk about it," he looked at her with pleading eyes.

Carole simply nodded and leaned in to kiss Kurt's temple. "Of course, honey, you need to rest now," she said and got up from the bed, leaving Kurt's room, closing the door after her. The boy just simply kept sitting on his bed, staring at the floor.

Again, Kurt didn't know how much time had passed, when he heard a knock on his door once more. He didn't answer also this time, knowing that it must be Carole. He was right. The door was pushed open and he saw Carole standing with a white cup in her hand.

"I still made you cacao," she smiled, handing the cup to Kurt. "When Finn was little, this always cheered him up. No matter how bad things were, he never turned down a cup of cacao."

That made Kurt smile reluctantly, as he accepted the cup. He stared at it for a moment, before taking a small sip. Kurt felt Carole's hand on his back trying to comfort him.

"Would you like to tell me what happened, Kurt?" she asked quietly, as if loud sounds could scare Kurt away.

The boy just kept staring at the cup in his hands, not being able to make himself look at Carole. He was quiet for a few minutes not sure how and what to say. After a moment of silence Kurt finally whispered, "He kissed me."

"Did he force you, Kurt?" Carole asked carefully, not really knowing how to bring the subject up, but she still had to make sure.

"No, no, my God, no!" Kurt shook his head violently. "It was perfect," he added barely audibly.

Carole kept stroking his back encouraging Kurt to continue. "Blaine kissed me and then left. Said he's sorry and left," Kurt felt a wave of tears returning to his eyes as he remembered the look on Blaine's face and his words of apology.

He was immediately pulled in a tight hug by Carole, who know understood that the boy suffered from a broken heart. "Do you like Blaine?" she asked quietly.

"So very much," Kurt managed to utter, shaking with tears. "Why did he leave me?" he asked. "Why does nobody want me?"

* * *

><p>When Blaine left Kurt he was fighting with tears. <em>Don't cry! Don't cry!<em> He was telling himself. _Kurt will be so much better without you. _Thinking about Kurt made Blaine remember the feeling of boy's soft lips against his, boy's hand holding his neck. But as soon as his mind conjured up the image of the young, angelic boy standing confused and lost on the driveway, Blaine lost it.

The tears he had been holing back now started to fall freely blurring his view. He was in no state to drive, so Blaine pulled over and just sat breathing heavily. _Don't cry, he don't want you, he don't need you! _Blaine was telling himself. Unfortunately it didn't calm him down as the boy had expected. Now his body started to shake with sobs, so he rested his forehead against the wheel and let the tears flow. He remembered Kurt's confused face and the sudden pain in his eyes, when they started to shine with tears. _Oh my God, I hurt him… He will get over it. He will get over you. He will forget you…_

After a while Blaine managed to get his tears stop flowing, so he continued to drive again. When he reached his house, Blaine quickly glanced in the mirror to check if he looked acceptable. His eyes were still red from recent crying, so he won't be able to hide them from anyone. Blaine sighed deeply and got out of the car, making his way over to the front door. He pushed them open and walked inside, immediately going straight to the stairs to hide in his room.

"Blaine, please, leave the coat at the wardrobe!" he heard his mother's voice calling from the living room. Blaine ignored her and continued to cross the room slowly moving towards the stairs.

"Blaine, didn't you heard what your mother asked you?" his father spoke up, but Blaine ignored him too.

"Oh my God, Blaine, what's wrong?" he heard Elise's worried question, when she saw her brother while coming down the stairs.

"Is everything alright? Did something happen?" his mother was suddenly standing close to Blaine. _Why can't everybody just leave me alone? _Blaine thought, taking a deep breath and slowly turning towards Mrs. Anderson.

"Nothing you would care about!" he slowly muttered at her, trying to keep back his anger. Blaine also made sure to look at his mother long enough to be certain that she saw his red eyes. Then he quickly ran up the stairs, pushing Elise out of his way. He ran into his room and forcefully slammed the doors closed. He didn't even bother to turn on the light, but simply collapsed on his bed.

After a short while Blaine heard his doors slowly opening.

"Blaine? Are you awake?" he heard Elise calling him quietly.

"Go away, El," he tiredly answered.

"Mum sent me to check on you," she explained.

"Because she doesn't care enough to come check herself?"

Elise didn't answer, but slowly went over to Blaine and kneeled in front of him. "Did something happen between you and Kurt?" she asked quietly.

"It's none of your business, El," Blaine answered turning over, so he won't be facing his sister anymore.

"He didn't like the scarf?" Elise tried to guess the issue. "In that case it's nothing to cry about, Blaine. You can get him another – "

"I ended things with Kurt," Blaine simply announced not able to take Elise's questions anymore. "It's over. There won't be another scarf or coffee dates. No anything…" at the end Blaine's voice slowly broke and he had to stop talking.

Elise simply looked at her older brother. She knew that there was no point in trying to change Blaine's mind. She could only hope that one day he will come to his senses. And she could only hope that this day will come soon enough. Elise rose from her spot on the floor and crawled into the bed next to Blaine. She wrapped her arm around his middle and tried to give him at least some sort of comfort. Until her brother will finally realize what he wants, this was the only thing she could do.

* * *

><p>On the next morning Blaine started packing. He couldn't stay in this house. He couldn't stay in this town. He needed to get away from Lima as soon a possible, since everything reminded him about Kurt. Even his own room held a memory of Kurt sitting on the same bed that Blaine was sleeping in. He could only hope that Dalton would grant him so desperately needed escape. Even if Kurt had been in Dalton, there were so many other memories in that place that Blaine expected to find some kind of solace there. So on the morning of December 29th, Blaine simply packed his bags and left. Before leaving he only carried Paul back in Elise's room, while the girl was still sleeping and left her a note telling about his intentions.<p>

Dalton Academy had always been his island of safety. Place to go, when whole world was against him.


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N **Hello again after another absence. I had problems with my computer for the past week, but now everything is fine and I'm back. Good thing is that without computer I had a lot of free time to write, so now I have done one and a half chapter more :) Yaay! I tried to change my username here to Sabiine, so it matches my name on Tumblr and Scarves & Coffee, but apparently it's taken. Pity.

Anyway, for this chapter you should listen to **Gary Jules - Mad World** once again. And thanks to **BroketheLlama** and** clarss** for leaving comments. It's nice to know that someone actually enjoy this. And thanks to everyone who comes back each time I update :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen<strong>

On the next day Kurt felt a bit better, he wasn't crying anymore, but somewhere deep inside him he still felt the pain. Burt had came up to Kurt's room and tried to talk to his son, but Kurt apologized and said he wasn't in the mood for talking. He knew that Carole had told his dad everything Kurt had said, so there was no need to bring everything up again. He also refused to come down to eat, so Carole brought Kurt dinner to his room, but Kurt didn't felt hungry at all. One time Finn came to check on Kurt, too, but he politely asked his step – brother to leave him alone. After fifteen minutes Finn had returned and handed him a cup of cacao.

Majority of the day Kurt spent laying in his bed and watching some movies. Although it would be more correctly to say, that movies were playing in the background, while Kurt simply laid on his side and stared into an imaginary spot on the wall. He was thinking, asking himself countless questions and simply trying to understand what had he done wrong. What had made Blaine reject him after their first (and also last) kiss? Had it been so terrible that Blaine wanted to do nothing with Kurt anymore?

After feeling helpless and desperate Kurt decided that he deserved some answers, so he sent Blaine a text message.

_Please, tell me what I did wrong. – Kurt_

And then another one.

_I'm sorry. Can we talk? – Kurt_

And another one.

_Blaine, I need to talk to you. – Kurt_

But to none of these messages Kurt got a reply. He even tried to call, but Blaine never picked up his phone.

Kurt tried again next day, but still no answer.

On the New Year's Eve Kurt finally joined his family and tried to act as cheerful as possible, hoping to trick the others into thinking that he was fine and happy. But despite all of his effort to prove his ability to move on quickly, the hurt in his eyes was impossible to hide, although not Burt or Carole asked him anything. They were simply glad, that Kurt had stopped wallowing in pity and was at least trying to enjoy the celebration.

But as soon as the midnight came and a new year had arrived, he excused himself, saying that he was tired and returned to his room. Kurt crawled in his bed, put the earphones on and covered himself with the blanket.

_All around me are familiar faces_

_Worn out places, worn out faces_

_Bright and early for the daily races_

_Going nowhere, going nowhere_

_Their tears are filling up their glasses_

_No expression, no expression_

_Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow_

_No tomorrow, no tomorrow_

_And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had_

_I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles it's a very, very_

_Mad world, mad world_

_Children waiting for the day they feel good_

_Happy birthday, happy birthday_

_And I feel the way that every child should_

_Sit and listen, sit and listen_

_Went to school and I was very nervous_

_No one knew me, no one knew me_

_Hello teacher tell me, what's my lesson?_

_Look right through me, look right through me_

_And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had_

_I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles it's a very, very_

_Mad world, mad world, enlarging your world_

_Mad world_

* * *

><p>Blaine's time in Dalton dragged painfully slow. In dorms he was absolutely alone and he wasn't in the mood to go anywhere, except absolutely inevitable grocery shopping when he ran out of food. Most of his days went lying on his bed, while watching movies or TV series. Elise called daily to ask how's Blaine feeling or if she should come and visit him. Blaine always answered with the classical <em>I'm fine<em> and assured his sister that, yes, he was okay and, no, he wasn't alone.

Nights were the most difficult. There wasn't any homework to occupy Blaine's mind with, so he was left alone with all the scary thoughts that lived in his head. He was reliving the kiss with Kurt over and over again. Thinking about all the emotions he was feeling. Complete happiness, euphoria, guilt, heartbreak. Everything. Blaine dreaded the nights, when he couldn't fall asleep and was left thinking about the past events.

Also Kurt's text messages and phone calls didn't make anything easier. At first Blaine wanted to talk to Kurt, explain himself, explain why Kurt deserved someone so much better than him. But he didn't. Once he wanted to tell Kurt to stop writing him. To forget everything and move on, but he couldn't, because Blaine _himself_ wasn't ready to move on.

And those moments in nights when he actually managed to fall asleep were even worse. Kurt kept shoving up in his dreams, asking for answers with tears in his eyes, or kept kissing Blaine, never letting him go. Blaine woke up panting from both kind of dreams and both of them terrified him. They perfectly reflected the battle in his head. On one hand, Blaine was sure, he did the right thing. He didn't lead the boy on, didn't give him false hopes. On the other hand, there was a tiny part of Blaine's mind that kept nagging him, saying _you're wrong, you're wrong, you're wrong…_

In was the 4th of January, when Blaine finally broke down again. He hadn't slept normally for a whole week. His eyes were dim, with dark rings underneath them. Plus he was going crazy from constantly being alone, so he called Wes.

"_Hello?"_ Wes picked up after a few moments.

"I fucked up, Wes. I fucked up so bad," Blaine said quietly, not sure if Wes was even able to hear him.

"_What? Why? What's going on, Blaine?"_ his friend sounded confused and lost from the track.

"I hurt Kurt really, really bad. And I hate myself for it. I thought it will be better, I thought that's what he needs, but now I've started to doubt, I'm –" Blaine couldn't keep speaking as tears filled his voice again.

"_Where are you, Blaine? I'm coming to see you,"_ Wes sounded truly worried.

"At Dalton," Blaine managed to whisper in between his sobs.

"_I'll be right there."_

* * *

><p>Wes sat in the small dorm room simply looking at Blaine after he had heard the whole story. He just didn't understand what was going on in his friend's head.<p>

"Blaine," he finally spoke, "I've told you million times that I've no idea how these things work between two guys, but even I see that you're a complete idiot."

Blaine snapped his head up and glared at Wes coldly, "If you came here to insult me, you can leave now! I need a friend, but you – "

"Blaine!" Wes quickly interrupted him, before he had something he might regret. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to offend you," he continued, "I just wish you could see yourself right now."

"Kurt once said it to me, too," Blaine whispered looking at his hands like they had become the most fascinating thing in the whole world.

"Now you see?" Wes asked gently, afraid to make Blaine angry again.

"See what?" his friend asked.

Wes took a deep breath, wondering how to better say the things he wanted, "Promise me, you'll be completely honest, okay?" he looked at Blaine expectantly.

"Okay," Blaine nodded, still not raising his eyes. _Why these conversations always were so uncomfortable?_

"In past days, what is the last thing in your mind before sleep?" Wes asked.

"Kurt," Blaine barely whispered.

"And what is the first thing in your mind in the morning?"

"Kurt."

"And when you think about Kurt, what do you feel?"

Blaine was quiet. Could he say these things to Wes? Could he even admit them to himself? Blaine knew what he was feeling, past week had given him enough time to figure this out, but saying them out loud would make them real, unavoidable, undeniable. He inhaled and closed his eyes.

"I… I feel happy," he started speaking quietly like being afraid of his own words, "And I want to see him happy, too. When he looks at me, I… I forget all the bad things that have ever happened to me and… there's only him. I feel like… I can trust him. Like… like there's no thing in the world I couldn't tell him and he wouldn't understand. When I'm sad, Kurt never says anything. There are no meaningless phrases like "it will get better" or "cheer up". He simply holds my hand and it makes me feel like there's nothing in this world that could hurt me…as long as he's there," Blaine finished swallowing back the tears.

Now it was the turn for Wes to sit without words. He could just stare at Blaine with his mouth open. He knew that Blaine cared for Kurt, but this was beyond.

"Blaine…" he said gently, "you can't leave it like this. It's killing you. I know you're not thinking about yourself, but think about Kurt. How is he feeling?"

"Oh my God, Kurt!" Blaine buried his face in his hands. "I never wanted to hurt him. He deserves so much better… Someone so much better than me."

"Stop it right now!" Wes was loosing his patience. Yes, Blaine was his friend and he would support him, but this was going out of hands. "You say you care about Kurt, but what did you do? You hurt him! Remember when you said, you couldn't live with yourself knowing you've hurt him?"

"Why do I ruin everything like that?" Blaine asked, still hiding his face.

"You don't ruin anything, Blaine," Wes tried to comfort him in a calmer tone. "You're just scared and you let this fear dominate you. Okay, you had your heart broken, but that's why you can't hide from everyone forever. Have a bit of courage, Blaine. Courage!"

"But what if this time I really ruined things?" Blaine sounded desperate.

"If you don't try to find that out, you'll never know! Kurt wanted to talk, didn't he?"

Blaine nodded.

"Then what are you waiting for? This is your chance!"

"That was a week ago, Wes. He probably doesn't want to see me anymore. And besides, what could I possibly tell Kurt? I kissed him and then left, I didn't answer his phone calls and text messages. _Oh, I'm sorry, I was busy, please, take me back, I like you!_ I'm not good with words. I'm not! There's nothing I could say to make this better."

"Then sing to him," Wes simply answered. "You always say that music is the only way how you can express yourself. Then go for it! Sing him a song and any guy will be yours."

"I don't want any boy, Wes. I want only Kurt," Blaine smiled lightly mentioning Kurt's name. Then he was silent for a moment, contemplating his possibilities and then said, "Okay."

"Okay what?"

"I'll sing to him. I'll explain him everything. I want him to know everything. All the reasons I was afraid. Why I'm _still _afraid. I want Kurt to know."

"Do you need any help with this?" his friend asked. "Just say and you know the Warblers will be serenading under Kurt's window 10 minutes later."

That finally caused Blaine to laugh as he finally looked up at Wes. "No, this is something I need to do myself. Thank you, Wes!" Blaine rose from his seat and hugged his friend. "Thank you so much!"

After saying goodbye to Wes, Blaine started to think about his possible song choice. Chance that Kurt would even consider coming to hear him out, was slim, but this chance was all Blaine had left. _It's now or never, _he thought.


	16. Chapter 15

So this is probably the most important chapter in this story. I really hope it works and won't be a disappointment. I also hope that everything is clean about Blaine's story. If something doesn't make sense or you still have some questions, feel free to ask them here or in Tumblr (sabiine).

**Clarss**, I hope the song lives up to your expectations :) It's** Snow Patrol - Signal Fire**

Once again, thank you so much to all of you who keep reading this story and come back after every update.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen<strong>

Winter break was coming to end and things in Kurt's life were finally starting to get normal again. It was the last Friday of his holidays and Kurt was staying alone at home. His dad and Carole had gone to work and Finn was visiting Puck. He had asked if Kurt wanted to join, but he refused. He knew that Finn was trying really hard to cheer him up all this week, but Kurt knew he would just feel like the third wheel, while both friends would be playing video games and discussing sports.

So Kurt was trying to enjoy his free day by listening to musical soundtracks and rearranging his wardrobe. It wasn't an easy and quick task, but Kurt was happy that he had something to occupy himself with. He was in the middle of deciding which cardigans to keep for the spring season and which must go, when his phone buzzed, indicating that a new text message has arrived.

Kurt crossed the room and picked up the phone that was lying on his bed. As soon as he saw who the sender was, Kurt nearly dropped the phone.

_Can you come over? Please. – Blaine_

Kurt reread the message over and over again. He had spent past week desperately trying to forget Blaine and everything that had something to do with him. When Kurt had wanted to talk and sort things out, Blaine hadn't replied. He didn't even write him one line, just _one line_, to help Kurt understand what had happened. And now? Now he suddenly wanted to talk?

Anger was rising up in Kurt, as he kept staring at the message. On one hand, Kurt was angry with Blaine, because he had ignored him for a whole week. He had kissed the boy and then left without any explanations. Blaine could have told Kurt that he didn't like him in _that_ way; Kurt would have understood, he would get over it and still be friends with the boy. Why was it necessary to break his heart? But on the other hand, Kurt was even angrier with himself, because he actually planed to go and hear what Blaine wanted to say. Even if he was about to hear a rejection, Kurt still wanted to know _why._

_Okay, _was all Kurt typed. No signature, no phrases of politeness.

He turned off the music and rushed down the stairs, grabbing the first coat and scarf he could reach, not even looking at them. Kurt locked the door and got in his car. Only when he put his hands on the wheel, Kurt noticed how much his hands were shaking. _It's okay, it's going to be fine,_ he told himself, trying to calm down. Suddenly his phone buzzed again.

_The front door will be open, just go in. –Blaine_

When Kurt pulled up on Anderson family's driveway, his heart was beating uncontrollably fast and he felt like throwing up. He saw only Blaine's car standing at the house, which meant that he was alone there. Somehow it didn't make Kurt feel better, because he wasn't sure if he could handle being with Blaine alone. He wasn't sure if he could handle seeing Blaine at all. Finally Kurt gathered up all of his courage and got out of the car. He unsteadily made his way to the front door and stopped on the porch. Everything was quiet, and Kurt swore he could hear his own heartbeat. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _Now or never, _Kurt told himself as he opened the front door.

Inside everything was quiet and house looked absolutely deserted. He carefully looked around, feeling rather uncomfortable standing alone in a strange house. As he went further into the room, Kurt heard a quiet melody coming from the basement. _Blaine,_ was Kurt's only thought.

Slowly he made his way down the small stairs and stopped on the last step. He saw Blaine sitting at the piano with eyes closed, completely lost in the melody. Suddenly Kurt couldn't say anything. At the sight of Blaine, his mind went blank, leaving only one thought – _my God, he's beautiful._

Suddenly Blaine stopped to play and looked at Kurt opening his eyes. For a moment both boys just stared at each other, completely frozen in their spots. When Blaine swallowed audibly, Kurt was brought back to Earth and he realized that there were tears in his eyes. There was Blaine, the boy who just a week ago broke his heart to pieces, leaving him feeling miserable and unwanted. But yet there he was, standing in the same boy's house and looking at him unable to say a word or even breathe properly.

Blaine's eyes immediately filled with sadness as he saw tears on Kurt's face. _You broke him! It's all your fault, _his mind was screaming at him. He wanted to say something, to comfort Kurt, apologize and promise to never hurt him again… but he couldn't.

"You're wearing the scarf," he whispered barely audible, not tearing his eyes away from Kurt's face.

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows slightly and glanced down. Running out the door he had grabbed the turquoise scarf Blaine had given him. He couldn't find the words to answer, so he just nodded.

"I'm glad you came," Blaine whispered again like being afraid that all of this was just a fantasy that could break any other minute, if he spoke any louder.

"I deserve some answers," Kurt managed to whisper, his voice breaking at the end.

"Yes, you do, and I'm really grateful that you chose to hear me out," Blaine seemed to have found his voice and courage to speak, "I'm not great with words, so I…hmm… I chose a song which would help me. I promise you, Kurt, if you'll never want to see me again after this, you won't. I promise you that… All I ask you is to listen to the song… and then you can leave," Blaine's eyes filled with tears as he spoke looking at the broken boy in front of him. He broke the eye contact to avoid crying and turned to the piano.

_The perfect words never crossed my mind,_

'_Cause there was nothin' in there but you._

_I felt every ounce of me screaming out,_

_But the sound was trapped deep in me._

_All I wanted just sped right past me,_

_While I was rooted fast to the earth,_

_I could be stuck here for a thousand years,_

_Without your arms to drag me out._

_There you are standing right in front of me_

_There you are standing right in front of me_

_All this fear falls away to leave me naked,_

_Hold me close, 'cause I need you to guide me to safety._

_No, I don't want to wait forever_

_No, I don't want to wait forever_

_In the confusion and the aftermath,_

_You are my signal fire._

_The only resolution and the only joy,_

_Is the faint spark of forgiveness in your eyes._

_There you are standing right in front of me_

_There you are standing right in front of me_

_All this fear falls away to leave me naked,_

_Hold me close, 'cause I need you to guide me to safety._

_There you are standing right in front of me_

_There you are standing right in front of me_

_All this fear falls away to leave me naked,_

_Hold me close, 'cause I need you to guide me to safety._

_No, I don't want to wait forever_

_No, I don't want to wait forever_

_No, I don't want to wait forever_

When Blaine finished the song, he couldn't bring himself to look up. He simply kept looking at the piano keys, waiting to hear the cracking sound on the stairs, signifying that Kurt was leaving. But instead of that he felt two hand cupping his face and lips pressing to his. Blaine couldn't ever process what was happening, when he instinctively kissed back. But as sudden the kiss had started, it also ended when Blaine pulled back, feeling tears on his face. He looked at Kurt, who was staring down with tear filled eyes only few centimeters away from his. Blaine brought his hands to Kurt's face and gently lifted it, making the boy to look at him. He wanted to say something, to apologize and explain everything, but as soon as their eyes met, Blaine's world stopped.

The complete silence around them seemed to grow heavier with every second as the only sound they heard came from their rapidly beating hearts. Blaine felt lost in Kurt's eyes that shined with tears looking more beautiful than he had ever seen them. Now the sadness in them was replaced with something utterly different… _hope?_

"You stayed…" Blaine finally muttered.

"How could I leave?" Kurt answered just as quietly, both of them still holding hands to each other faces.

"After what I did, I'm surprised you even came. I'm so sorry, Kurt. I'll explain everything to you, I'll – "

"Don't," Kurt whispered touching Blaine's lips with his fingers.

"But you're right, Kurt, you deserve answers. No more unsaid things, no more hurt or secrets."

"Yes, I want to know why you left that night, because I've been blaming myself ever since, but look at the state we're both in," Kurt laughed breathy, trying to smile through his tears.

"No," Blaine said shaking his head. "I want you to know. I can't make this all right, if I don't tell you the truth."

Kurt kept his eyes on Blaine's looking for some uncertainty or doubts, but couldn't find any. "Okay," he finally whispered and nodded, "But know that being here and being able to hold you and kiss you just one more time, is alright for me."

Blaine nodded slightly and moved closer to press a gentle kiss to Kurt's forehead. Then he moved his hands from younger boy's face. "Let's go upstairs," he half asked, half said, getting up. When both boys were standing, Blaine took Kurt's hand in his and led the boy to the stairs.

"You're still in your coat," Blaine said, once they were upstairs. "Leave it here, " he gestured to the wardrobe and Kurt did as he was told.

"Where's everybody else?" Kurt asked when he returned to stand next to Blaine.

"Dad had some business to do and they all went to Barcelona. Elise adores it."

"They left to Europe without you?" Kurt sounded shocked.

"That's nothing new," the older boy simply shrugged. "I'm not usually invited on the business trips and I didn't really want to go. Besides, I wasn't even here, when they left, so it's not a big deal."

"What do you mean you weren't here?" Kurt was confused.

"I returned to Dalton after we… hmm… well, after _that _day. Couldn't stay in this place," the boy muttered the last sentence.

Kurt looked at him shocked. The boy had spent all that time alone? Even on the New Year's Eve? Kurt's heart swelled thinking about Blaine sitting completely alone in his dorm room. He didn't know if Blaine had felt just as bad as he did, but judging by his state right now, he must have been a complete mess. At least Kurt wasn't left alone and he still had some company around, but Blaine had chosen to lock himself out of the world once again. Kurt took Blaine's hand and reassuringly squeezed it, to grant the boy at least some form of sympathy.

They both went up the stairs and reached Blaine's bedroom. The older boy pushed the door open and stepped back, inviting Kurt in. The room was perfectly neat, just as the last time, mostly because of the fact that Blaine wasn't really living there.

Kurt stood awkwardly in Blaine's bedroom while the other boy sat down in the bed. Kurt instantly walked over to him and kneeled down, when he saw the boy lowering his head. He put his hands on Blaine's knees. Kurt didn't want to say anything; actually he didn't know _what _to say. He had no idea what their relationship status was and how he was supposed to act now. He only knew Blaine needed his comfort and support; and that was something Kurt was more than happy to give.

"I used to play football at my previous school," Blaine started, his voice quiet but steady. "I enjoyed it as much as music and it was a great way to fit in. Although fitting in was never a problem for me, when I was younger. I had good grades, I was good at sports and everyone seemed to like me. There also was a Glee club, but I didn't participate. I was taking music lessons at that time; my parents have always supported my love for it. It's one of the reasons why there weren't any fights about New York."

Kurt kept listening silently, carefully watching Blaine. He had no idea why the older boy was telling him all that, but he believed that it was important for Blaine, so he didn't dare to say anything, not wanting to interrupt the boy in front of him. Blaine was now looking somewhere over Kurt's shoulder, talking as if he was completely alone.

"Everything was great until I understood I was gay. I was about 15 years old at that time. It didn't come as a big shock for me, probably somewhere deep down inside I've always known that. I never experienced the moment when I would hate myself or feel wrong, I just… I guess I was scared. Everyone's scared at first, right?" Blaine asked rhetorically as if to make himself sure. Kurt just kept stroking his knee gently, as to assure the other boy that he was there for him and encouraged him to continue.

"It happened during summer and when school started, I tried to date a girl. I don't know why I did it, probably the fear blurred my mind or I was simply trying to make sure about who I am. Obviously we never worked out and broke up soon after. Then I decided to come out to my parents, and well… you already know how that turned out. Coming out to my parents made me rethink everything and I decided that I didn't want to live in the lies anymore. I had great friends at school and I believed that my confession wouldn't change anything… I can't believe how _naïve_ I was!" Blaine sighed and took another deep breath before continuing.

"Who could I imagine that two words can change everything so severely? Suddenly I was thrown out of the football team. My own teammates, people who were my best friends, didn't want to see me again. They said that they don't need a f… they don't need someone like _me_ in their team or even anywhere near them. Since the moment I told them, they seemed to make their mission to remind me how unwanted I was at this school. Of course, they told the whole school about me, making sure that every single person knew what a disgrace I was. My ex-girlfriend had a lot of things to say on this subject, too, of course," Blaine added sarcastically.

"At least the bullying never got really severe, thanks to the no violence policy at the school. I was just shoved around, when teachers weren't near, and nobody wanted to sit next to me or ever stand somewhere close. That was sad, of course, but what hurt the most was that the leaders of all this were my best friends. And this is when Jeffrey comes in," he sighed and rubbed his face with a hand.

"He played in the band. We used to talk a few times when people still liked me. We were both interested in music, so it wasn't difficult to start a conversation. We didn't become friends before, because I was always with the rest of the football team, but Jeffrey was more introvert. He usually hung out with his band mates.

When everyone started to push me away, Jeffery was the only one who still talked to me. Only outside the school of course, but still. I desperately wanted a friend and Jeffrey was there. We started to spend more and more time together and one day he told me that he's also gay, but wasn't ready to come out just yet. I didn't care, I was so happy to not be alone in this anymore, and I must admit, I had developed some feelings towards him. Jeffrey was really good looking and he loved music, he was kind to me… I didn't really see how that happened, but it simply did and one day when we were studying together in his room, Jeffrey kissed me… and that was it. He still insisted to keep our relationship in a secret and we never saw each other at school. He was really self – conscious about his sexuality, but I couldn't blame him. What happened to me was probably great example why not to come out publicly. Only his parents knew.

We became really close; we were the only people we both could confide in. I loved him," Blaine whispered as tears sprung in his eyes. Kurt still hadn't said anything; he just kept looking at the boy who seemed to break down in front of his eyes. To offer some kind of comfort, Kurt still kept stroking Blaine's knee gently.

"He loved me too, Kurt," Blaine said like desperately trying to make Kurt believe this. "He loved me. He really did… He was just terrified to come out. I guess I shouldn't have pushed him to do it," he shrugged.

"There was school dance in the spring and I really wanted to go. I hoped that for one night I could feel like a normal teenager. And so I asked Jeffrey to come with me. Somehow, having a boyfriend made me feel more confident about myself. Even if our relationship was a secret, only being with Jeffrey made me so happy. He was reluctant about the dance at first, but after some time he agreed to come. But we would go only as friends. Nobody could know we were something more.

Evening was nice and I even managed to have fun. Nobody touched me or said a word to me, because of the teachers who were supervising us. When it was getting late and we decided to go home, we walked outside and… It was dark, we were alone, I took Jeffrey's hand and… I thanked him for coming with me and kissed him. Of course, that was the moment when guys from the football team had to show up and they recognized us. They called our names and started to come closer…" Blaine visibly tensed, his breathing became more and more shallow.

"Jeffrey freaked out; he pushed me away and told the guys I had tried to force myself on him. Can you imagine that?" Blaine asked desperately; the tears now freely fell down his cheeks, but Kurt didn't know how to answer once again. He simply couldn't believe that someone who claimed to love Blaine had done something like this to him.

"Thank God, the teachers heard us and came out, so I was safe. Jeffrey quickly ran away and left me alone. When I got home that night I tried to call him, but he didn't answer, he didn't return my messages and didn't come back to school. When I tried to visit him, his parents always found some excuses. Later I found out that he transferred and after a while his whole family moved away. I have no idea where he's now. I loved him and gave him everything I had, but he was too damn afraid to stay with me. I had to stay at school to face the consequences. Of course, everyone saw Jeffrey as a victim, but I was the evil one. That's when things really got bad. Now the insults were thrown at me whenever I walked down the hallway, there where whispers and hate letters online. They never tried to physically harass me, since they were afraid of being expelled, but the emotional abuse was equally bad. They never missed a chance to remind me how terrible and disgusting I was, that I didn't deserve to live and nobody would ever want me…" here Blaine's voice finally broke because of the tears.

Kurt rose from his spot on the floor and sat next to Blaine on the bed. He wrapped his arms around the older boy's shoulders, quietly whispering comforting phrases in his ear. It seemed to work and Blaine visibly relaxed under Kurt's touch.

"I couldn't take it anymore. I begged my parents to transfer me. I literally _begged_ and they took me out of that school immediately. I spent the last month of the semester in Dalton. It wasn't great since I transferred in the very end of the school year and didn't manage to make many friends until the summer, but when I returned in September, I was accepted as one of them, I joined the Warblers and… well, you can see the result yourself.

What's also terrible is that Elise was forced to change school too. When she started high school, everyone knew her as the "fag's sister"," Blaine sneered, "so my parents transferred her."

He stopped speaking and simply stared at the void in front of him. Kurt still had his arms wrapped around Blaine. He carefully unattached himself from Blaine and put his hand on other boy's cheek, making him look at Kurt. When their eyes met, all the emotions Kurt saw were too much for him. He felt his own eyes filling with tears, as he slowly leaned forwards and carefully pressed his lips to Blaine's. The older boy found comfort in their contact and kissed Kurt back, raising his own hand to cup Kurt's cheek.

As they parted, both boys kept looking into each other's eyes, when Blaine finally whispered, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Kurt answered immediately.

"No, I hurt you even if it was the last thing I wanted to do. I did exactly the same thing Jeffrey did to me. I was so terrified of being hurt again. I just couldn't let this happen again, so I locked myself out of everything, but you… Since I first saw you, I couldn't keep my walls up. You broke them all down."

"They were never needed, Blaine," Kurt said, stroking Blaine's cheek with his thumb.

They kept sitting there simply looking at each other, their eyes trying to express the unsaid words.

"Can we lie down?" Blaine whispered and the other boy nodded.

They climbed further on to the bed and slowly laid down on top of the covers. Both boys couldn't keep their eyes off of each other, not believing how much the past hour or so has changed everything about their lives. Blaine had found someone who he trusted enough to tell his story. Someone to believe and to confide in. Someone who could help him. And Kurt… he had found someone who needed love just as much as he did.


	17. Chapter 16

A/N This chapter was the biggest struggle for me so far. I could get the right mood in this part and I'm still not sure if I'm completely happy with the outcome.

The song used here is** Space Between **by** Dave Matthew's Band **and I would really suggest to listen to the version that I put on my profile (you'll hopefully find the link there). This was the version that I was listening to while writing the part and I think it has the right mood for this.

Thanks to** clarss **and** lucy641 **for reviews and thanks to everyone else who is still following this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen<strong>

That night, after coming home, Kurt couldn't believe everything that had happened. He had stayed at Blaine's house for a long time, both boys simply talking and trying to get to know each other as much as possible. It seemed that when Kurt was together with Blaine, the whole world stopped leaving them both locked in some kind of a magical bubble that would keep them safe and protected. Unfortunately their bubble was broken when Burt texted Kurt, asking where he was. That was Kurt's cue to leave, because he had left without a warning and the answer _I'm at Blaine's _probably wouldn't make his father worry any less.

Once at home Kurt of course had had to answer dad's questions about his day. Burt's eyes had suspiciously narrowed when Kurt had mentioned spending the afternoon with Blaine.

"Did something happened, Kurt? Do I have to talk to this boy?" he had asked in a calm voice, apparently trying to maintain the inner peace and not upset himself and his son.

"No, no, dad!" Kurt had exclaimed. "Everything's fine… Perfect actually," he had added quietly, vague smile appearing on his lips.

That hadn't eased the doubts in Burt's face as he kept studying Kurt's face. "So I guess you talked," he had stated after a moment.

"Yeah, we did. Blaine explained me everything and he really had a reason, dad. I forgave him."

"And so, he's your boyfriend now or something?" Burt had asked, no trace of excitement visible in his voice.

After hearing this Kurt's eyes had turned to the floor, a look of uncertainty was all over his face.

"He… we never talked about this, but… I guess we could be," Kurt had smiled and looked at his father once again.

With that their conversation had ended and now Kurt was lying in his bed, staring at the ceilings and letting his mind wonder over last events. Not long after that his thoughts were distracted as his phone buzzed when a new message arrived. That started a long conversation with Blaine who apparently was feeling lonely being all alone in the now empty and quiet house.

Both boys spend half of their night chatting online, continuing their previously started conversation. It had ended only shortly after 3 am, when Blaine wasn't replying for numerous minutes. Kurt decided that he had probably fallen asleep in front of the computer, so he quickly typed _Sweet dreams_ and got under the covers himself.

* * *

><p>January run so quickly that none of the boys even noticed it. After the winter holidays school started once again with full force not leaving them with a lot of free time on their hands. During the week days Kurt and Blaine mostly talked through Skype, spending their evenings at the computer screens doing homework together and telling about each other's days afterwards.<p>

On the first Saturday night after the school had started Kurt went to Westreville and listened to Blaine's performance in the coffee shop that had become so familiar to him. Shannon had already memorized his coffee order and now simply handed Kurt „his regular" whenever he showed up. Blaine had tried to persuade Kurt to sing something, but the boy wasn't giving up so easily this time. Apparently Kurt had caught some virus and his throat was a bit sore, and even Blaine's puppy eyes hadn't changed his mind.

Something more had changed in their lives. Blaine started to come home on weekends. He said he couldn't let Kurt drive all the way to Westerville and back when he could just come to Lima and spent together whole weekend instead of just one night. Kurt could sense that Blaine still wasn't feeling very comfortable about being around his parents this much after all the time of absance, but the older boy tried very hard to not let this influence him or Kurt.

Blaine's weekend changes pleased Elise who was excited to spent more time with her brother. Of course, she understood Blaine's wanting to stay in Dalton, but she couldn't hide her happiness each Friday night when Blaine arrived, sometimes even bringing Kurt with him.

That was one more thing that had changed since the moment Kurt and Blaine became boyfriends. Blaine slowly became more and more open about his relationship with Kurt. He didn't introduce the younger boy to his parents as a "friend" anymore.

"It's nice that you've brought your friend over, Blaine," Mrs. Anderson had said the first Friday night when Blaine had walked through the front door holding Kurt's hand. She, of course, had completely ignored this fact and had kept smiling, maintaining her perfect mother façade.

"Kurt's my boyfriend," Blaine had simply stated looking straight into his mother's eyes.

Kurt had kept quiet during the whole scene in front of him, feeling obviously uncomfortable and slightly bemused. After Blaine's short word exchange with his mother, he had let the older boy lead him up the stairs to his bedroom. Other times when Kurt came over Mrs. Anderson didn't come to greet them anymore.

As much as Kurt loved to be showed off and loved hearing Blaine call him "his boyfriend", he also understood that somewhere deep down the older boy was hurt by his parent's actions. He couldn't help seeing Blaine's daring and sometimes provoking attitude as a silent cry for attention from the people who should be the closest to him.

* * *

><p>On one such Friday night Kurt was comfortably sitting on Blaine's bed and looking down at the other boy who was sitting on the floor and quietly strumming an acoustic guitar. After a few days Blaine had to leave for his audition in New York, but he still hadn't found the right song. This struggle was annoying Blaine more and more with every passing minute. Kurt had tried to help as much as he could, but nothing seemed to be good enough.<p>

"Well, you'll also have an interview afterwards," Kurt tried to lift up Blaine's spirit.

"It's a music school, Kurt," Blaine answered throwing the younger boy clearly unimpressed look. "Singing is the important part here."

Kurt looked at the floor. Of course he knew all of that and he also understood that Blaine was stressed out. But his boyfriend's attitude towards him still hurt a bit.

"Ahhh!" Blaine forcefully pushed the guitar away from his lap and rubbed his forehead. Kurt slid out of the bed and carefully sat next to the boy, gently placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe you should relax?" he spoke concernedly. "You've been sitting here for almost two hours."

"I don't have a lot of time, Kurt," Blaine responded letting his head fall down in his hands. "I just need one song," he sighed.

Kurt observed Blaine. The older boy looked pitiful. Of course Kurt knew how important it was to choose a good audition song, but he also didn't want to see Blaine so miserable.

"You always say that it's the best to choose a song that simply feels right. Try to listen to yourself. Don't think about the school, the jury and the points. Only about your own feelings."

Blaine was quiet for a moment. "God, I'm going to fail!" he exclaimed.

"You need a break!" Kurt suddenly said getting up to his feet and pulling Blaine along. "Come on, lay down and clear your mind for a moment."

Blaine unwillingly climbed on his bed and lied down. Kurt settled in next to him and gently pressed his lips to the older boy's. When he started to pull away, Blaine suddenly put his hand on the back of Kurt's neck, bringing him down once again.

"I could really use this kind of relaxation," Blaine muttered, smiling against his boyfriend's lips and eagerly kissing him again.

Kurt moaned softly, responding to the kiss, as Blaine's hand slid into his hair. When they parted to breathe in, Kurt carefully slid out of the other boy's grip and rested his head on one of the pillows.

"Hey!" Blaine protested and turned on his side to face Kurt, "I wasn't done yet!"

"I don't want to get too carried away, Blaine," the younger boy explained, brushing hair out of Blaine's eyes. "We're not alone after all."

"My parents definitely won't come here. And besides, I have to make up to you for being away on the Valentine's Day."

"Your parents are still at home, so that's a no! And about Valentine's Day, as much as I regret your absence, I understand that you must go," Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek as he said it. "And it's going to be much harder once you leave for university," he unsurely whispered against Blaine's shoulder.

That immediately made his boyfriend rise from his spot on the bed and looks straight into Kurt's eyes.

"Hey, where did that come from?" he asked, stroking Kurt's cheek. "Don't rush ahead of the events. We don't know how this New York thing will work out; and, if I'll go, it doesn't mean the end for us." Blaine was still looking right into Kurt's eyes, as to make sure that the boy understood every single word and the meaning behind them.

Kurt didn't answer. Instead he just kept looking at the boy in front of him in slight disbelief. Sure, he wanted this relationship to last. Even the smallest thought of a possible break – up created an unbearable stinging in his chest. But hearing Blaine say all these things… hearing that he actually wanted them to stay together no matter how the future might turn out…

"I care about you too much, to simply let you go," Blaine whispered and gently kissed Kurt one more time.

"I care about you, too," Kurt whispered back, his eyes still closed after the kiss.

"I think I've got and idea about the song," Blaine suddenly said getting out of the bed and picking up the guitar. Kurt also rose to sitting position and followed the other boy's movements with an interest.

"I'm not sure if it's my final choice, but at least it's something to begin with," Blaine explained and started to strum his guitar.

_You cannot quit me so quickly_

_There's no hope in you for me_

_No corner you could squeeze me_

_But I've got all the time for you, love_

Blaine's soft voice and guitar sound filled the room. Kurt didn't recognize the melody as listened more carefully trying to understand the lyrics.

_The space between the tears we cry_

_It's the laugh that keeps us coming back for more_

_The space between our wicked lies is_

_Where we hope to keep safe from the pain_

_But will I hold you again?_

_These fickle, fuddled words confuse me_

_Like, will it rain today?_

_We waste the hours with talking, talking_

_These twisted games we're playing_

Blaine's voice got lower for a minute, even a bit angry, but Kurt just kept listening, unable to turn away from the boy in front of him. Each time Blaine performed, the younger boy felt like he had a privilege to watch something so personal, that it shouldn't be seen by others, but at the same time Blaine's passion and emotions never failed to leave him in awe.

_We're strange allies with warring hearts_

_What a wild-eyed beast you'll be_

_The space between our wicked lies is_

_Where we hope to keep safe from the pain_

_But will I hold you again?_

_But will I hold?_

_Look at us spinning off in the madness of a roller coaster_

_You know you went off like the Devil in a church_

_In the middle of a crowded room_

_All we can do, my love is hope we don't take this ship down_

_But the space between where you're smiling high_

_Is where you'll find me if I get to go_

_The space between the bullets in our firefight_

_Is where I'll be hiding, waiting for you_

_The rain that falls, splash in your heart_

_Ran like sadness down the window into your room_

_The space between our wicked lies_

_Is where we hope to keep safe from pain_

_Take my hand 'cause we're walking out of here_

_Right out, right out of here, love is all we need, dear_

_The space between what's wrong and right_

_Is where you'll find me hiding, waiting for you_

_The space between your heart and mine_

_Is the space we'll fill with time_

_The space between_

Blaine quietly finished the song, letting the last chord ring in the room. He didn't look up, not averting his eyes from the worn guitar stings.

Kurt didn't dare to break the silence, wondering if this song had some deeper meaning than just a shot at scholarship. And somewhere deep down Blaine was wondering if he had just confessed his love for Kurt.


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N **Hello once again. This chapter will be a bit different from the rest. It's told in a form of e-mails between Kurt and Blaine, while Blaine's in New York. I've been looking forward to writing this chapter since the beginning. I've never been to New York myself, so there aren't any great descriptions of the city. Also, I don't know much about the classical music, the piece mentioned here I found on the internet and I thought it's pretty and suitable.

I also don't know when the next chapter will be up, because I haven't even started it. I think there are about 4 or 5 chapters left to write and I would love to finish this until the end of May. I feel like this story is starting to go on for too long.

Thanks to everyone who's reading this and to **clarss** for leaving a review :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen<strong>

Hey, Blaine!

I know we agreed that you would write me as soon as you'll arrive in your hotel room, but I just couldn't wait. Tell me that you're okay, so I can stop worrying. Was the flight nice? Did you find your way in New York? How is it? Is it as beautiful as I think it is? Did you already see something there?

Please reply me as soon as you can, I'm going crazy here!

Kurt.

* * *

><p><em>Hey there, my nervous boyfriend :)<em>

_If I promised you to write as soon as I arrive, then I'll do it! Flight to New York takes only about an hour, but there's also the time in the airport etc., but I guess you forgot about it. It was nice. As nice as a flight can be, of course. The airport was kind of hectic, but that's New York after all. Took me some time while I found the taxi, but now I'm in my hotel, so you can relax :) My only sightseeing experience so far has been the yellow taxi and that's probably it for tonight. I'm really tired. Sorry, but I'm going to sleep. It's going to be a big day for me tomorrow._

_Goodnight and sweet dreams._

_Blaine_

* * *

><p>There's no need to make fun of me, Blaine! My boyfriend just flew to other state, of course I'm worried. Would you prefer if I didn't care?<p>

Now that you've reached your destination safe and sound I can relax and go to sleep too.

Tell me everything about your day tomorrow.

Sweet dreams,

Kurt

* * *

><p><em>Aww, I wasn't making fun of you, babe I think you're adorable! :) Now smile! … Did you smile? … See, that's much better.<em>

_Anyway, I don't have much time. I'm going to get some breakfast and then I'm heading to the university for registration._

_Have a nice day and smile more,_

_Blaine xxxxx_

* * *

><p>If somebody's here adorable then it's you. And, yes, I smiled…<p>

Now, will you tell me how your day went? And how's New York? Are you already in love with it?

Come on, I'm dying from impatience here!

Kurt

* * *

><p><em>NOOOO, don't die, Kurt! I need you!<em>

* * *

><p>Blaine! Stop making fun of me! How was your day? How's New York?<p>

Your very impatient boyfriend.

* * *

><p><em>Patience is a virtue, my friend. But, since I'm so worried about your well-being, here's the story.<em>

_Like I said, after checking the e-mail I went downstairs for the breakfast. The hotel was very nice. Nothing too fancy, but still good enough for mommy's and daddy's standards. After breakfast I took the metro to the university. The building was really big and a bit scary at first. Yes, I know what you're thinking – Dalton's huge too, but really, Kurt, this is New York. This is my future and all of my dreams. That's a lot scarier than some Ohio's private school. _

_The woman I met at the entrance was very helpful. She gave me all the forms I had to fill in. I also got the map of New York with the most famous sights and instructions to not get lost. After that I had to wait a bit for all the lists to be published. So many people are auditioning, Kurt! That's crazy! My audition takes place tomorrow at 4pm and my interview will only be on Thursday morning. It means I get Wednesday free Yaaay! After all this I had dinner in university's café and then I decided to explore the city a bit. Only when I was standing in the Time Square it really hit me. I'm in New York, Kurt. This is serious… Oh God... I can't fuck up now. _

_Well, that's my day. More important question – how was yours?_

_Blaine x_

* * *

><p>TIME SQUARE? OH MY GOD, BLAINE! Did you get a photo of it? Did you?<p>

P.S You can't do anything wrong, Blaine. You've already gotten so far and I'm incredibly proud of you.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you. It means the world to me.<em>

_And, yes, of course I got you the photos. I'll attach them to this e-mail. You're so cute when you're excited like this :) But still – how was your day, baby?_

* * *

><p>My day wasn't anything special. We wrote a test in Spanish, what probably was the most "exciting" part of my day. After the lessons I had the Glee club. We were talking about Regionals. Be afraid, Anderson! We're going to win this! Everyone has to think of a song that we would like to perform. Rachel named at least 20 songs she would like to sing as a solo a few seconds after Mr. Schue had finished the sentence. I don't know about my song choice, but I'm not giving up without a fight. I want you to be proud of me as much as I'm proud of you.<p>

P.S The photos look amazing! I don't understand how you haven't exploded from excitement.

* * *

><p><em>No matter how your solo audition goes, know that I'm always proud of you. (And that a certain coffee shop will be more than happy to have you ;) )<em>

_I haven't exploded from excitement, because most of the time I'm petrified in fear of screwing up my audition and interview. _

_I'm sorry, Kurt, but I'm going to put my computer aside for now. I want to practice some more and then to get some sleep (that is if I actually manage to get any)._

_Sweet dreams, babe, and see you tomorrow. _

_Blaine_

* * *

><p>Sweet dreams to you, too, Blaine. And good luck tomorrow. Although I'm sure you won't need it. The whole jury will fall in love with you as soon as you play the first chord. (The same as the certain coffee shop that you mentioned before ;) ).<p>

I wish I could say I'm going to sleep. I still have to work on my book report for literature class.

Write me as soon as you can, so I don't have to worry for too long.

I miss you,

Kurt.

* * *

><p><em>I miss you too, dear.<em>

_Sorry for replying only in the evening, but my day was really busy. But it doesn't mean I wasn't thinking about you most of the time :)_

_Last night I actually managed to get some sleep. I guess my mind was so tired that it was happy to finally shut down for a few hours. I woke up, showered and practiced some more. I feel like I could play this song in my sleep now. Went downstairs for some late breakfast, but food was really the last thing on my mind. Since I didn't eat a lot, I had more time than necessary to get to the university, so, instead of taking a taxi or metro, I decided to walk there. Opportunity to clear my head and see the city at the same time. I got there about 30 minutes before my turn and spent the remaining time sitting in a hallway and trying to not pass out from stress. I heard some girl singing behind that door and she was playing piano and her voice sounded like an angel, Kurt. Not the most inspiring thing to listen to before my own audition. I don't really remember walking in that room, I just know I introduced myself to those 3 people sitting before me and told what song I'm going to play. And then there was only music. Once I got my guitar in my hands I finally felt so calm. I think I did well. I didn't mess up the chords or lyrics. One of the judges even smiled at me in the end. When I finished they asked me about my piano skills, since I had indicated that in my application. They wanted me to play something. I wasn't prepared for that, but piano is something I feel pretty confident about. I've been playing it since childhood. The first piece that came in my mind was Chopin's "Raindrop", so I played that. I think they approved. _

_When I got out of the room, I felt like I could finally breathe properly again. I'm so glad this is over now. I know I still have my interview on Thursday, but this was the part that got me worried the most. After audition I went to lunch and then did some shopping. What I bought I'll keep a secret for now, since it has very much to do with you and the Valentine's Day ;) Speaking of which – happy Valentine's Day, my dear Kurt. I'm so sorry I can't be there with you tonight and take you to a very special date, since this is our first February together. But I can promise you that there are many more Valentine's Days to come and I'll be there with you in every single one of them as long as you'll let me._

_Sweet dreams and sleep tight._

_Always yours_

_Blaine xxxxxx_

* * *

><p>Oh my God, Blaine Anderson, you sure know how to get a boy to tears! Don't ever dare feeling sorry for missing this day. Yes, I was sad at first, when I found out you'll be gone, but this, New York, it's so much more important than one date. And you never ever need to doubt about the future. I plan to keep you with me until you'll get so sick of me that you'll need to get a restraining order or something.<p>

Anyway, I'm so very happy that your audition was successful. (Although I didn't doubt for a second that you will be wonderful.) I also admit that I didn't know the piano piece you mentioned, but I immediately looked it up and it's wonderful. You'll have to play it for me when you get back :)

Since tomorrow you're free, do you have any exciting plans?

Sweet dreams to you too,

Kurt.

* * *

><p><em>Good morning, Kurt.<em>

_I'm really sorry for not replying last night. I was so emotionally worn out that I passed out in front of my computer and woke up only recently. I have many plans today, indeed, but I'll probably tell you all about them tonight. Now I'm in a desperate need of a shower and breakfast. _

_P.S What did I do to deserve such an amazing boyfriend? I promise to make up to you for last night as soon as I get back. And don't worry, I will never get sick of you._

_P.P.S How did things ended in your Glee club? You mentioned you want to get a solo._

_Have a great day,_

_Blaine_

* * *

><p>Glee club is exactly what I wanted to tell you about today! Like I said before, we needed to perform a song that would be useful in Regionals. So… I auditioned today! My choice was "Some People". I don't know. Mr. Schue didn't say much, but he didn't comment on others either. He just said that we will find out the results in the end of the week. Fingers crossed for me :)<p>

Now – how did your day go? Where did you go? I'm so excited, Blaine! Please don't keep me waiting!

Your very, very impatient boyfriend.

P.S You didn't do anything. You just are and that's enough. I'm the one who should be surprised.

* * *

><p><em>Wow, Kurt, "Some people"? That's a big song! I'm sure you absolutely nailed it, babe!<em>

_So my day… Just don't scream or over react, okay? I know how excited you can get! :D In the morning I got an early start and I went to the Liberty Island and say the Statue of Liberty. It's HUGE! So much bigger than I've ever imagined! After this I went to lunch and spent the rest of the day in the Central Park (I'm definitely going to the Zoo after my interview tomorrow!). I know you're already sure about that, but I think you would love New York. I need to get used to all the noise and rush, but you would really fit here. It's as bright and colourful as you are. Today, walking through the Central Park, I couldn't stop thinking about you and how I would love to go for a walks here with you. Just hold your hand and walk through the park. It's something so simple and yet it seems as the greatest thing that could ever happen to me. I promise you, Kurt, I'll take you to New York. _

_P.S I attached some photos to this e-mail. :)_

* * *

><p>Have you made it your mission to make me cry in every e-mail, Blaine? I'm so happy you can be there and experience that all. And know that being there with you is one of my dreams, too. I've wanted to go to New York as far as I can remember myself, but now, when I think about it, I can't imagine myself being there alone. You are there with me.<p>

Good luck with your interview tomorrow. You have nothing to worry about, your musical talent has gotten everyone under the spell already ;)

I should probably get back to my chemistry text book. Test tomorrow :/

P.S Thank you so much for the photos. They are truly amazing! I can't wait to hear all your stories once again when you're back.

* * *

><p><em>I'm sorry for making you cry again, babe. That was never my intention. <em>

_Also sorry for the lack of e-mails. I went to sleep early, because I was really tired and I wanted to look well relaxed before my interview. I don't think they would have appreciated a half asleep student in front of them :D Anyway, it wasn't as bad as I thought. Everyone was really kind to me and seemed supportive enough. They asked me about my past achievements in music, Glee club and recent activities. I think the concerts in coffee shop actually impressed them :) They also wanted to know about my future plans, expectations if I get accepted in their university, and, of course, my thought why exactly I'm the one they should give the scholarship. _

_After this, as I already told you, I went to the Zoo :) It was awesome! One of the places I definitely promise to take you once we're both in New York. _

_And you'll definitely see more photos and here all about my days here! I'm not going to write more, since we'll have all the time to talk tomorrow night when I get back._

_Sweet dreams and see you so very soon,_

_Blaine xxxxx_


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N **What was intended to be a short scene, turned out to be a whole chapter. Once I started writing this chapter literally wrote itself. If nothing won't change, there are 2 chapters and an epilogue left, and I'm going to start jumping over months, to cover everything in these few future chapters. I really wanted to finish this story till May 22nd, but most probably it's not going to happen.

Once again, thanks to everyone who keeps coming back to read this. Special thanks to** clarss **(I love your reviews) and** Amanda Mayer**, who left a comment.

Song in this chapter is** Travis - Closer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eighteen<strong>

Kurt was standing in the airport impatiently waiting at the arrival's exit. He knew when Blaine's flight from New York was supposed to land, but he couldn't sit still. Right after his last lesson Kurt went straight to the airport to not miss the moment when his boyfriend came through the door, in case the plane arrived earlier.

Kurt had missed Blaine whole week. Yes, it wasn't much different than their usual routine while they both were busy with their school works and only called each other in the evenings. But the knowing that Blaine was out of state and alone in such a huge city as New York were the things that worried Kurt the most. He couldn't imagine what the next year is going to be like, once Blaine will be gone for good. And Kurt didn't doubt that Blaine _will_ be going to New York after graduation.

Finally Kurt heard the long waited announcement _"Plane No. BT691 from New York has landed". _The young boy focused his eyes to the door not wanting to miss the exact second when Blaine walked through them.

He didn't have to wait for too long and after about 15 minutes he saw the familiar curly hair and amber coloured eyes. Kurt couldn't stop himself as he launched himself straight into Blaine's arms, wrapping his own around his boyfriend's neck.

"Welcome back, Blaine," Kurt muttered against the older boy's neck; breathing in the scent that he was so used to. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too, baby," Blaine replied, pressing his boyfriend closed to his chest. "I missed you, too."

Kurt eased his grip and pressed his lips against Blaine's, his arms never leaving their position around the other boy's neck. He wasn't worried who could be watching them or what people might think; he had his boyfriend back and he was going to enjoy every moment of this wonderful feeling.

Their kiss was very short and simple, as Kurt couldn't stop himself from grinning against Blaine's lips.

"I'm so happy to have you back," he whispered. "Will I get to see you tomorrow to hear all about your adventures in New York?" Kurt asked, looking straight to the older boy's eyes, their faces only a few centimeters apart.

"Only tomorrow?" Blaine playfully asked. "I was planning to keep you tonight until your father dragged you away from me."

Kurt could only stare in his boyfriend's eyes in awe, "But, Blaine, you just arrived from your audition in New York, I'm sure your parents will want to –". One look on Blaine's face and Kurt immediately stopped talking.

"Then come to dinner at my house. Let's spend tonight together, like any other Friday," Blaine softly asked, taking Kurt's hand and leading him out of the airport. "Please, I missed you so much, and I still have to make up for the Valentine's Day."

"But I've never had dinner in your house," Kurt replied worriedly.

"There's a first time for everything," Blaine smiled at him amusedly. "But it's okay, if you'll say no," he added feeling defeated. "If it's about my parents, I'll understand. While they're not bad people, they haven't been super welcoming to you, too. It's okay, if you don't want to come over."

"No, Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed, stopping abruptly and looking in his boyfriend's eyes again. "I'll always want to spend time with you. You know very well that I like to hang out in your house, meet Elise and listen how you play the piano. Besides, my dad is trying to re-establish out Friday night dinner, now that we have Carole and Finn in our family. We had kind of forgotten about them for a while, and then I started to hang out with you…" Kurt trailed off.

"It's okay, babe," Blaine answered smiling reassuringly. "If I'm meeting you only tomorrow, it means I get to take you out for a date. A real date, with dinner and stuff. It's kind of odd, we haven't done this before."

"It sounds amazing," Kurt replied blushing slightly. "Is it okay, if I'll give you your Valentine's present tomorrow, too?" he asked shyly.

"It wasn't an obligatory for you to get me anything, but I truly appreciate your generosity and I can't wait to know what it is," Blaine said, kissing Kurt's cheek and continuing their way towards the younger boy's car.

* * *

><p>Next day Kurt was freaking out since the moment he woke up. Blaine has promised to pick him up at 4pm, since their plan for the date included going to Westerville. Of course they could find some nice and quiet place in Lima, but both boys had wanted to spend their first Valentine's Day date together in the place where they had first met. And now Kurt had to find the perfect outfit for the occasion. He didn't even precisely know what Blaine had planed for the night.<p>

The problem was to choose between formal and casual without going from extreme to another. In Kurt's mind nothing seemed scarier than being inappropriately dressed. Besides, this was their first _real_ date, so any mistake was unforgivable. They had gone out for a coffee or a movie and Kurt had driven to Westerville to listen to Blaine's little concerts, but they had never called them _a date._ Tonight everything will be different.

After many different combinations of clothes and accessories Kurt finally felt satisfied with the result. He had chosen dark grey skinny jeans with a purple shirt and a black jacket over it. Kurt also accented his look with a purple scarf that matched the shirt and styled his hair.

When he was done dressing up, Kurt looked at the clock and discovered that he still has about 20 minutes left, so he went downstairs to find his dad and Carole, because sitting alone in his room made the boy more and more nervous.

He found his Burt sitting on a couch in the living room watching some movie. Carole was nowhere in the room.

"Hey, dad," Kurt smiled, "are you alone?"

"Yeah, Carole took Finn shopping. Apparently he needs some new clothes. She asked about you, but I said you had your own plans. And a little less shopping won't hurt you," Burt replied turning to his son.

"No, it's fine, dad. I'm going to a date with Blaine, he should be here soon," Kurt answered as he looked down shyly, not really wanting to bring his boyfriend up in a conversation with his father.

"I remember that," Burt mumbled. "Listen, Kurt," he started talking once again now in a louder voice, "I know it's none of my business and you're old enough to have a boyfriend and so on, but we haven't really talked about all of this since you both got together. All I know is that this boy broke your heart, left you crying for days, then suddenly apologized and now you both are a couple. I just want to know that Blaine's treating you right."

"He is great, dad," Kurt responded, a slight smile creeping up his lips from thoughts of his boyfriend and from knowing that his father cared so much.

"So, you're happy with him?"

"Yeah… Blaine makes me happier than anyone else," Kurt said quietly suddenly becoming overwhelmed with his feelings.

Their moment was disturbed by Kurt's phone that beeped as a new text message arrived.

"Blaine's here, I'm going, dad," he said hugging Burt and rushing to grab his coat and a bag.

"Have fun, kid!" Burt called after him.

Once out of the house Kurt made his way to Blaine's car and got into the passenger's seat. Blaine was sitting in the driver's side, a coat hanging over the back of his seat. The older boy was dressed in dark jeans, white shirt and dark red cardigan. His curly hair was a bit more styled and in place than usually, but also not as gelled as Kurt had seen them in the Sectionals. Blaine looked beautiful and his eyes shined the second he saw Kurt.

"Hey," he smiled as the younger boy got into the car.

"Hi, Blaine, you look amazing," Kurt slightly blushed as he took in the sight before him.

"And you are beautiful as always, baby," Blaine told at him, putting his right hand over Kurt's left as he felt the little tension that was coming from the boy. "Relax, Kurt," he laughed gently, "What are you even so tense about?"

Kurt seemed a bit caught of guard. He didn't expect Blaine to notice his uneasiness and now the boy felt slightly ashamed about it. "It's my first real date," he whispered, not daring to look into Blaine's eyes.

"Kurt," the older boy sighed lightly rubbing his boyfriend's hand, "look at me." He waited until Kurt finally raised his eyes. "We have been hanging out every week-end, so don't think about his night as something new. I just wanted to take you out, since I was away whole week. If you don't want to do this, you just have to tell me," Blaine carefully explained.

"No!" Kurt exclaimed suddenly, "Of course I want to go on a date with you. I was just… worried. First date and all…"

"I'll make sure you love every minute of tonight. Besides you have absolutely nothing to be nervous about, we're already together and I don't plan to leave," Blaine winked at his quite stunned boyfriend and turned to the road to start driving.

Rest of the drive to Westerville was spent in much lighter mood, both boys chatting about their day. Later Blaine started to tell about New York and answered all of Kurt's questions about his time there. They both didn't even notice how fast the time passed and soon enough they were already in Westerville.

Blaine had chosen a small restaurant for them to have dinner in. It wasn't too crowded, so none of the boys had to worry about unwanted attention. They kept talking mostly about New York and, after done with all of his stories, Blaine asked Kurt to tell more about his week. Kurt then revealed that he had done very good in his Glee club audition and was going to sing a duet with Rachel at Regionals. Even if he wasn't very found of the girl and her high self – esteem, an opportunity to sing with her on a stage at Regionals was a great accomplishment to Kurt.

After they had finished their dinner, Blaine suggested going for a walk. It was a surprisingly pleasant evening for a February. They walked leisurely through the Westerville holding hands glancing at each other from time to time.

"Your hands are getting cold," Blaine said after they had walked for some time. "Are you cold?"

"Yeah, a bit," Kurt confessed.

"Then why didn't you say anything?" Blaine was really surprised. "I'm going to get you ill, but you just keep quiet."

"I didn't want to ruin the moment?" Kurt half asked, half stated, looking up at Blaine unsurely.

"You're so silly," Blaine laughed and leaned forward, kissing the tip of Kurt's nose. "Come on, I'll buy you coffee."

They reached _Somewhere Only We Know_ and went inside still holding hands.

"Hey, Shannon!" Blaine greeted the smiling girl behind the counter.

"Nice to see you, Blaine," she replied and granted Kurt a smile too. "The usual?"

"For me, yes. My boyfriend will choose whatever he wants for himself."

Shannon looked at their linked hands and looked even more excited then before while taking Kurt's order.

When both of their orders were ready and it was time to pay, Kurt quickly handed the money to Shannon, before Blaine had even managed to find his wallet.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, "I offered you a coffee, I'm paying for it!"

"You asked me on a date, drove to Westerville and bought me dinner. Paying for the coffee is least I can do," Kurt seriously explained. "Please, Blaine."

The older boy gently smiled and kissed his boyfriends cheek, before thanking Shannon and leading Kurt to the music area of the coffee shop. Once they entered the dimly light room, they noticed Wes sitting at the piano and playing instrumental version of one of the songs The Warblers had performed.

"He's so full of himself," Blaine quietly laughed leaning closer to Kurt's ear. They waited until Wes finished playing and went over to talk to him.

"Hey, guys," Wes greeted them as soon as he noticed the boys approaching. "It's so nice of you to not call or write me for a whole week while being away," he sarcastically added turning to Blaine.

"Yeah… I was… busy," Blaine explained once again taking Kurt's hand in his. Wes only smiled knowingly and shook his head.

"Do you want to play something?" he asked expectantly looking at his friend.

"No, I don't think so. I'm on a date here and we're nowhere near the end," Blaine smiled glancing at Kurt who smiled back.

"Okay, guys, enjoy your night, I'll be right here," Wes said and turned back to piano.

"Let's go sit down there," Blaine said gesturing Kurt to a free couch on the left side of the room. "I still have to give you your present," he smiled as soon as they sat down.

Once again Kurt looked nervous as he opened his bag and took out something wrapped in a silvery paper. "Can I go first?" he asked anxiously.

"Sure, babe," Blaine smiled sweetly at him.

"I'm not sure you'll like it or if it fits the occasion. I don't even know what's an appropriate gift for the Valentine's Day, but I just thought that –"

"Kurt, you're not making any sense," his boyfriend interrupted him and smiled taking the younger boy's hand in his.

"I know," Kurt sighed. "Just… here, happy Valentine's Day, Blaine," Kurt nervously handed him the present and looked into Blaine's eyes nervously.

Blaine took it and carefully started to open the wrapping paper. Inside he found a white photo frame. The top left and right corners were decorated with tiny, silvery music notes that sparkled in the light. But what surprised Blaine the most was the picture that he saw in the frame. It was taken during the Warbler's movie night when Kurt had sung Defying Gravity. Kurt was standing next to the piano and looking straight in front of him. Blaine was sitting at the piano, his hands were on the piano keys, but he wasn't looking at them. His head was slightly turned in Kurt's direction, small, adoring smile playing on his lips.

Blaine had never seen this photo before. He didn't even know where Kurt had gotten it.

"Wes helped me a bit," Kurt explained as if he had read Blaine's mind. "At first I asked Elise, if she had any good photos of you performing in the coffee shop, but she didn't. I once told you, that you should see yourself performing once, so I wanted to find a photo that would show that. Elise suggested asking some of your Dalton friends and Wes sent me this one," Kurt finished unsurely.

"I love it, Kurt," Blaine replied looking straight into the younger boy's eyes. "It's a prefect gift, thank you." Then Blaine slightly leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to Kurt. The kiss was very short and light, but so full with all the emotions that was inside Blaine.

When he pulled back, Kurt was sitting completely still, his eyes still closed. Blaine quickly put a white envelope in his hands.

"My gift is less personal, but I hope you will still enjoy it and put it in a good use one day," he explained and Kurt opened his eyes and looked at the envelope curiously. He opened it and pulled out a colourful card.

"It's a gift certificate from Broadway. As soon as you go to New York, you can exchange it for a ticket to any show that's on at that time," Blaine explained carefully observing Kurt's reaction.

Kurt was looking at the small card in his hand with huge eyes. He seemed to have lost all ability to speak.

"Oh my God, Blaine," he uttered. "Thank you so much!" Kurt exclaimed launching forward and wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck. "Thank you so much," he whispered in Blaine's hair.

"I'm glad you like it," Blaine laughed hugging his boyfriend closer.

"I don't like it, I love it!" Kurt said as he pulled back from Blaine. "How could you even doubt about it? It's me who should worry! You gave me Broadway tickets, but all I got you was a photo."

"Don't you dare saying that, Kurt!" Blaine seriously objected looking straight into the other boy's eyes. "Your gift is perfect and I wouldn't change it for anything else. I love it! Now drink your coffee before it gets cold," he smiled at the boy in front of him.

They sat in a silence for a while, simply enjoying each other company and the whole atmosphere around them. Suddenly Blaine turned to Kurt and said:"Sing with me!"

"What?" Kurt looked at Blaine.

"Sing with me! You once said you'd like to do a duet with me. Let's do it," he said, his voice full with excitement. "Please, Kurt!"

Kurt looked at Blaine's puppy eyes for a minute, thinking over this suggestion. "Okay," he giggled, not being able to resist Blaine's goofy facial expression.

"Yaay!" Blaine squealed and grabbed Kurt's hand raising him from the couch.

The made their way over to Wes and waited until he finished playing yet another Warbler's song.

"We want to sing something, Wes," Blaine announced as soon as his friend had finished playing.

"That's awesome, guys!" Wes exclaimed. "The stage is yours."

"Do you have your guitar with you?" Blaine asked.

"Sure," Wes nodded and reached behind the piano to pull out black guitar case. "Have fun!" he smiled.

"Thanks!" Blaine said, taking guitar and pulling a chair from one of the closest tables. Then he gestured to Kurt to sit down on the piano bench. "Don't worry, you'll know the song. Just join in whenever you want," he whispered to Kurt who was now sitting and looking at the small audience nervously.

"Good evening, I'm Blaine and this is Kurt. And tonight we would like to sing a song together if you don't mind," Blaine told the audience before starting to strum the guitar and sing.

_I've had enough of this parade_

_I'm thinking of the words to say_

_We open up unfinished parts_

_Broken up, it's only love_

Singing the next part Blaine slightly smiled and turned his head a bit to look at Kurt.

_And when I see you then I know you will be next to me_

_And when I need you then I know you will be there with me_

_I'll never leave you_

_Just need to get closer, closer_

_Lean on me now_

_Lean on me now_

_Closer, closer_

_Lean on me now_

_Lean on me now_

Blaine kept strumming the chords as Kurt now started to sing, his gentle voice beautifully complementing the melody.

_Keep waking up without you here_

_Another day, another year _

_I seek the truth, we set apart _

_Second dance, second chance_

_And when I see you then I know you will be next to me_

_And when I need you then I know you will be there with me_

_I'll never leave you_

_Just need to get closer, closer_

_Lean on me now_

_Lean on me now_

_Closer, closer_

_Lean on me now_

_Lean on me now_

_Lean on me now_

Blaine continued to play guitar still glancing at Kurt who had closed his eyes completely lost in the music and this moment. When the short interlude came to an end, Kurt opened his eyes and looked right at Blaine. Both boys continued to sing together, their eyes never leaving each others.

_And when I see you then I know you will be next to me_

_And when I need you then I know you will be there with me_

_I'll never leave you_

_Just need to get closer, closer_

_Lean on me now_

_Lean on me now_

_Closer, closer_

_Lean on me now_

_Lean on me now_

_Lean on me now_

_Closer, closer_

_Closer, closer_


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N **You can't imagine how much I struggled with this chapter. Sorry for any possible grammar or spelling mistakes. I can't make myself to read this all one more time.

The songs here are** Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy **(I wrote only the lyrics Kurt's singing, since the scene focuses on him) and** Hey, Soul Sister **(both songs are supposed to be Glee versions obviously).

Thanks to everyone who reads this. Especially to** clarss **and** PinkSunglassesandKlainebows **for leaving a comment. There is one more chapter and an epilogue left, so enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nineteen<strong>

Next weeks came and went and soon the end of March was there. And for a Glee club it meant only one thing – Regionals. New Directions seemed to be broken their tradition to prepare on the last moment and was ready to conquer the stage. Rachel had found a song for a duet and Kurt had to admit that it was really suiting and he was happy to be the one to perform it. Their second song was a group number that showed their ability to work as a team and musically contrasted with their soft opening duet.

Only difference between the past competitions and this one was the fact that this year's Regionals took place in McKinley High. It meant no bus ride and more confidence for the New Directions, who got a chance to perform at their home.

Actually, it meant more confidence for everyone, except Kurt. Since the moment the young boy woke up, he was a ball of nerves. This time in Regionals Kurt would have to compete with Blaine and the rest of the Warblers. Of course, they had done the same in Sectionals, too, but this time everything was different. Back in November they both barely knew each other and Kurt saw the Warblers all together for the first time. Today Kurt would be competing against his boyfriend and his friends. Kurt and Blaine hadn't talked much about the competition. They just teased each other from time to time about how their Glee club is going to win and the other choirs had no other option than a loss. But now Kurt was really worried what would happen if New Directions actually won. How would Blaine take it? After all it was his senior year. Would he be mad at Kurt for taking away his chance to shine?

While other Glee club members were inside getting ready, Kurt was already dressed and waited outside by the school entrance. He and Blaine had agreed to meet before the competition to wish each other good luck.

As soon as he noticed Blaine's car pulling up in the parking lot in front of the school, his heart started to beat faster. Blaine wasn't going together with other Warblers, because afterwards he was planning to stay in Lima and spend the rest of the day with Kurt.

The lead Warbler stepped out of his car dressed in his Dalton uniform, hair perfectly styled with a gel. Kurt couldn't help, but smile. Once in his school blazer, Blaine looked nothing like he usually did. This was Blaine Anderson, top student and the Warblers lead singer. But to Kurt he was still _Blaine. His _Blaine.

"Good morning," Kurt was greeted with a smile and an unexpected kiss, when Blaine finally made his way towards him.

"Hey, Blaine," Kurt shyly replied after their lips had parted.

"Ready for the competition?" the older boy asked almost bouncing next to Kurt, as he seemed to have problems controlling his excitement. "Warblers are at their absolute best this time. This is war, Kurt!" he playfully winked at the boy.

"Yeah… we're… we're good," Kurt unsurely replied looking at his feet. _Come on, it's Blaine!_his mind was screaming at him.

Blaine looked at the boy in front of him completely confused.

"What's wrong, Kurt? You're absolutely not yourself this morning?" he asked trying to look in his boyfriend's eyes that were still fixed on the ground.

The younger boy didn't answer, not daring to look at the Warbler and biting his lower lip. Blaine started to worry more and more, so he put his hand under Kurt's chin to gently look in his eyes.

"Kurt, please don't leave me guessing here. Is it about your duet?" he asked, but Kurt just shook his head, still trying to avoid Blaine's eyes. "Is it because I didn't call last night? I'm so sorry about that, Kurt. Please don't be angry with me now, I told you I had a really long Warbler rehearsal."

Now Kurt finally looked at Blaine with huge surprised eyes and then started to shake his head rapidly. "No, Blaine! I could never be angry with you!"

"That what is it, babe? Please talk to me! I can't go on stage knowing that there's something wrong with you," the older boy was basically begging at the moment.

"I…what if… I'm not saying it will happen, but… imagine if New Directions won, would you be angry with me?" Kurt asked in a quiet voice that seemed to make him even younger than he already looked.

Now it was Blaine's turn to stare in surprise. "And that's it?" he asked not believing his ears. Kurt simply nodded.

"You are so silly, babe!" Blaine laughed, cupping Kurt's face in his hands and kissing his nose. "Do you really think I value some choir competition more than our relationship?"

"But it's your senior year, it's your last chance and –"

"Kurt, listen to me now very carefully," Blaine began, still holding the younger boy's face in his hands and looking straight in his eyes, "you are _the best_ thing that has happened to me in my senior year and nothing, absolutely _nothing_ can change that. And if New Directions win, I'll be the first one to hug and congratulate you. Okay?"

Kurt nodded feeling his eyes filling with tears.

"Now I should probably go and meet the Warblers. Good luck, baby! Go and stun everyone with your beautiful voice," Blaine smiled and gently pressed his lips to Kurt's.

"Good luck to you, too, Blaine," Kurt replied. "I'm still going to see you after the competition?"

"Of course! I promised you dinner, didn't I? But now I really must go or I'll have to face Wes' wrath." With that Blaine left, after he had kissed Kurt one more time.

Now Kurt felt a lot better and could concentrate on his performance. _You are the best thing that has happened to me, _he could still hear Blaine's voice in his head, until the boy stepped into the classroom that had now become the dressing room for New Direction. As soon as he opened the door, Rachel rushed to his side.

"Now, Kurt, I know you're not even nearly as experienced performer as I am and I don't even know why Mr. Schue put us both together. But don't worry, me, Rachel Berry, future's brightest star in the Broadway's heaven, am here to help you. Yes, I know you're surprised and grateful, but you can thank me later, now is not the right time. I know you're worried about the duet and don't feel confident enough to sing with me, but I've got few tips that you'll definitely find helpful. First…"

Kurt just stared at the brunet in front of him as she said it all in a speed of light and without taking a breath. He really wasn't worried and actually not at all grateful for the speech Rachel was giving him right now, so he simply zoned her voice out and stared at a spot on the wall just a bit above her shoulder. He continued to this until Mr. Schue's voice stopped all the conversations in the room.

"Okay, guys, it's our turn! Do your best!"

* * *

><p>Blaine and the rest of the Warblers sat patiently in the McKinley High auditorium, waiting for the New Directions' performance. Actually patient were everyone else, except Blaine. He was freaking out about Kurt's performance more than about his own.<p>

The lights on the stage went off for a moment and then came on again to reveal two soloists of New Directions sitting on tall stools facing the audience. A peaceful piano melody filled the room and soon after that Kurt began to sing.

_Forget your troubles _

_Come on get happy _

_You better chase all your cares away _

_Shout hallelujah _

_Come on get happy _

_Get ready for the judgment day _

Blaine was immediately blown away by his boyfriend's voice. Until this moment he had heard Kurt only singing high notes, but now he could admire his velvet voice in a lower register. Rachel next to him was trying very hard to look all dramatic and full of passion, but it did nothing to Blaine. In this duet he saw only Kurt.

_The sun is shining_

_Come on get happy _

_The Lord is waiting to take your hand _

_Shout hallelujah _

_And just get happy _

_We're going to the promise land _

All Blaine wanted was for Kurt to catch his gaze. The look in younger boy's eyes was heavenly. Blaine remembered Kurt saying to him many times how full of life the older boy looked while singing, but at this moment Blaine couldn't imagine anything more wrong. He could swear he saw stars in Kurt's eyes as the boy on the stage sung his heart out and seemed to burst with happiness.

_We're heading across the river_

_Soon your cares will all be gone_

_Forget your troubles _

_And just get happy _

_You better chase all your blues away _

_Shout hallelujah _

_And just get happy _

_Happy times _

_Happy nights _

_Happy days_

_Are here again_

The song ended and Blaine immediately stood up to cheer for his boyfriend who finally looked at him and smiled in the most adorable way.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are the New Direction!" Rachel announced in an over excited manned and literally skipped to stand among the other choir members.

New melody, which Blaine recognized as Amy Winehouse's Valery, filled the room. Although he had to admit that the girl who was leading this number was great, his eyes still stayed locked to Kurt. And once again, when the song ended, Blaine was the first one to stand up and cheer.

As soon as New Direction left the stage, Blaine excused himself to the rest of the Warblers and rushed backstage in hopes to see Kurt and congratulate his with the amazing performance.

He looked all around, but apparently the boy had already left to the auditorium to enjoy the rest of the choir performances. As his own time to sing was coming closer and closer, Blaine decided to go to the classroom that was assigned as the Warbler's dressing room. On his way there he heard Vocal Adrenaline singing _Bohemian Rhapsody, _but he didn't go back to see it.

Soon after the Vocal Adrenaline had ended their performance the rest of the Dalton boys filled the dressing room. They exchanged good luck wishes and made their way towards the stage.

* * *

><p>When the lights in the auditorium went down, Kurt's heart started to beat faster and faster. He even hadn't been this nervous before his own performance. He had no idea what the Warblers will be singing, since he and Blaine had decided to keep their set – lists in secret, respecting their teams. He only knew that his boyfriend will be singing a duet and Kurt couldn't wait to see what song it's going to be.<p>

The first song was a group number and Kurt didn't recognize it, but he really had to admit that Blaine was right and Warblers truly were at their best. Their voices sounded in perfect unison and their moves were completely synchronized till the tiniest movement. When the first song ended, Kurt jumped to his feet to cheer for the group just like Blaine had done for him.

When the audience calmed down, Blaine stepped forwards towards the audience and the Warblers started to sing joyful background melody.

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains_

_I knew I wouldn't forget you, and so I went and let you blow my mind_

_Your sweet moonbeam, the smell of you in every single dream, I dream_

_I knew when we collided, you're the one I have decided who's one of my kind_

_Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, _

_The way you move ain't fair, you know!_

_Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do, tonight_

Kurt was amazed by the grace and the ease in which Blaine moved around the stage. He was smiling and flirted with the whole audience, winning every girl's heart in the room. A few times he caught Kurt's eyes and playfully winked at the boy, letting him know, that he was the only one Blaine was singing to. Kurt was feeling giddy and couldn't help the slight blush that rose in his cheeks.

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one-track mind like me_

_You gave my life direction, a game show love connection we can't deny_

_I'm so obsessed; my heart is bound to beat right out of my untrimmed chest_

_I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna_

_And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind_

_Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, _

_The way you move ain't fair, you know!_

_Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do, tonight_

_Well you can cut a rug, watching you's the only drug I need_

_So gangsta, I'm so thug, you're the only one I'm dreaming of_

_You see, I can be myself now finally, in fact there's nothing I can't be_

_I want the world to see you'll be, with me_

Blaine winked at Kurt one more time making the younger boy giggle in his seat as he couldn't contain the smile that had spread on his lips. This earned him a knowing look from Mercedes, which caused Kurt to blush even more.

_Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, _

_The way you move ain't fair, you know!_

_Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do, tonight_

* * *

><p>"And the winner of this year's Regional show choir competition is… Vocal Adrenaline!" the head of the judges announced as the audience began to cheer.<p>

* * *

><p>The loss hurt, but Kurt and Blaine had each other for support and soon the bitterness was gone.<p>

No more competitions to prepare for meant no more Glee rehearsals. The group met one afternoon after the Regionals to look back at their year and sing together one last time in this school year.

More and more weeks passed and the end of May arrived. Only a few days of school were left, but more importantly – Kurt's 18th birthday was here.

In this very special morning, he was woken up by a phone call from his boyfriend.

"Mmmm?" was all Kurt was able to say as he picked up his phone, eyes still closed.

"Happy birthday, baby!" Blaine gently exclaimed understanding that he had just woken the other boy up.

"Thank you, Blaine. That's sweet. Can I sleep, please?" Kurt mumbled as his eyes stubbornly kept closing each time he tried to open them.

"Of course," Blaine giggled, "I just wanted to make sure I'm the first one to congratulate you today."

"Mhm," was all he got for the answer as Kurt fell asleep once again.

"See you tonight, dear," Blaine whispered as he hung up his phone. He wasn't even sure if Kurt had heard that anymore.

Tonight Blaine was invited to dinner with the Hummel - Hudson family and tomorrow Kurt was throwing a party for his Glee friends. Blaine was, of course, invited to that one, too.

A few hours later Kurt had properly woken up, received congratulations from his parents and Finn and now was eating breakfast in the kitchen. Suddenly his phone started to ring and the name on the screen said it was Blaine.

"Hey!" Kurt's cheerful voice greeted him.

"_Kurt?"_ Blaine asked in a quiet voice causing all the colour drain from his boyfriend's face.

"Oh God, what's wrong?" the younger boy asked weakly, as thousand possibilities came to his mind.

"_I got the letter from New York,"_ was Blaine's equally weak answer.

On one hand Kurt felt immerse relief that everything was okay with his boyfriend. On the other hand his heart started to beat again in double speed when he though about the letter that held Blaine's whole future.

"What does it say?" he asked.

"_I don't know. I haven't looked. Mum just gave it to me and I can't open it. I want to do together with you, if that's okay."_

"Yeah... sure," Kurt replied still stunned. "Tonight?"

"_I don't know, Kurt. I don't want to ruin your birthday with this. Maybe I didn't get in and then I'll be miserable for the rest of the night."_

"No, Blaine," Kurt softly spoke. "It's equally important to me as it is to you and I can't make you wait any longer. We're going to open your letter tonight after dinner and I'm going to stay with you no matter what it says. Okay?"

"_Okay,"_ Blaine replied. _"I'll see you tonight, I guess. Bye, Kurt."_

"Bye," Kurt said as he hung up his phone and leaned against the wall with a heavy sigh.

* * *

><p>Kurt couldn't take his mind of the letter for the rest of the day. The fact that it was his birthday didn't help either, because Carole had forbidden him to help make the dinner. It was his day and he was supposed to enjoy it, not work in the kitchen, she had said. To somehow clear his mind Kurt had spent the day at the mall, looking for a nice outfit for tomorrow night's party.<p>

When Blaine arrived that night, both boys avoided talking about the letter. They enjoyed the dinner in Kurt's family in a light and joyful atmosphere.

Only when they had finished eating, Kurt asked his dad to excuse them both and explained the reason. Burt nodded understandingly and let the boys head to Kurt's room. His opinion about Blaine had completely changed during the past months. He saw how happy his son was around this boy and he also saw how much Blaine cared about Kurt.

In Kurt's room both boys sat down on the bed facing each other. For a moment nobody said anything.

"I would like to give you your birthday present first," Blaine finally broke the silence and pulled a black, rectangular box out of his bag. "Happy birthday, babe," he said leaning in and lightly kissing Kurt.

Kurt carefully took the box and opened it with slightly shaking hands. His breath got caught a little as he saw what was inside it. In the box he found a bracelet. It consisted from a thin silver plate and at its both ends soft leather straps were attached. Kurt took the bracelet out of the box to take a better look at the silver plate. On it he saw the engraving – five staves and music notes on them. The boy looked at them more closely, his eyes full of curiosity.

"Those are the beginning notes of _Defying Gravity_," Blaine explained unsurely looking at Kurt's expression. "It's your favourite song, so I thought it would mean more than any lyrics I could come up with."

"It's so beautiful," Kurt whispered not tearing his eyes away from the bracelet. "Thank you," he smiled looking at Blaine at last.

"May I?" the older boy asked and Kurt nodded, reaching his right hand out to him. Blaine took the bracelet from Kurt and fixed it around his wrist. When it was done, Kurt leaned forward and kissed Blaine, hoping that the boy will feel all the adoration he felt towards him.

When they parted, Kurt didn't lean away, but stayed still with his eyes closed and his face only a tiny bit way from Blaine's.

"Are you ready to open your letter?" he whispered.

"Yeah, I am," Blaine whispered back equally quiet.

Kurt leaned back and sat straight on the edge of his bed. He saw how Blaine reached for his bag one more time and pulled out a simple white envelope. The older boy looked at him and Kurt smiled, hoping that it would somehow reassure Blaine and show him support.

Blaine turned the envelope around and started to open it with shaking hands. When it was done he pulled out the sheet of paper and started to read. His eyes scanned the text, but his facial expression didn't change. Finally he swallowed hard and looked at Kurt with tears shining in his eyes.

"I got in," he managed to utter. "I got in and I got the scholarship. I – "

But he couldn't finish the sentence as Kurt launched himself at Blaine and wrapped his arms tightly around his neck. All Blaine could do was to wrap his own arms around Kurt's slender body and hold the boy as close to him as possible. The tears of happiness he was holding finally started to fall over his cheeks.

"I love you, Blaine," Kurt whispered through his own tears.

This phrase made Blaine unwrap his arms and gently pull Kurt back. He looked at his boyfriend's tear stained face that was now becoming completely white with fear.

"I love you so much, Kurt," Blaine whispered back. That caused Kurt to burst in the most beautiful smile Blaine had ever seen; and he leaned in for another kiss.


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N **I never expected to get this done so soon, but "The Land Of Stories" preview inspired me to write, so here it is - the last chapter of Mad World. I knew how the story will end even before writing the first chapter, so I hope this does the justice and won't disappoint. Remember that there's still an epilogue left!

The song in this chapter is** 30 Seconds To Mars - Alibi. **Even if you haven't listened to other songs I've used in my story, I really hope you'll listen to this one. It's a very dear song to me and I knew I wanted to use in the story since the very beginning.

Thanks again to everyone who keeps reading this and to** clarss** for the reviews :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty <strong>

After long weeks full of exams and studying came the day Blaine looked forward to and dreaded at the same time. His graduation.

Like any other high school student he had waited this day with great anticipation, since the very beginning of the study year. He had done his best - he would graduate at the top of his class, he had become a lead singer of the Warblers, he had a promising future ahead of him in New York. But at the same time, when he sat down and really thought about all of it, his heart ached. His first years of high school were far from pleasant, bullying, dysfunctional relationship with Jeffrey and the change of schools. Those were the things Blaine was happy to put behind him and hope that one day he would forget them completely. His Junior year had changed Blaine's life in a better way. He made friends who accepted him for who he was and found a possibility to finally express himself without fear or judgment. His Senior year changed his life even more – he found love. Even if his relationship with Kurt didn't start in the best possible way, Blaine refused to think about doing something differently if he had such chance. All the struggles they had had, filled their relationship with trust and compassion, making it stronger than Blaine had ever hoped for.

His last days of high school had passed in a delightful blur. As soon as their last exam was done, the Warblers threw a party to celebrate and to give younger members a chance to congratulate and to thank their mates. Blaine had invited Kurt, too, but the younger boy had politely refused, insisting that Blaine should celebrate the last moments with his friends. That night nobody felt like it was really a goodbye. There was still the official graduation ceremony left, and they will have a whole summer ahead of them, but everyone knew that this was the last time they all will be together. Some of the Senior Warblers had wanted to throw a graduation party after the ceremony, but the idea didn't get a big support. Each of the boys already had made their own plans for the special night. Blaine would have a dinner with his family. It maybe wasn't his dream and he didn't understand the reasons behind this decision, but Mr. and Mrs. Anderson had insisted that they should spend this night together.

During the summer each of the Senior boys will start leaving for their universities. Blaine himself will leave in the end of July, to settle in his new dorm room, since the preparatory classes for Freshmen students started already in August. All the time until then Blaine was going to spend with Kurt as much as possible. They still hadn't talked much about what will happen after Blaine left, but about one thing both boys were completely certain – they will try to maintain a long distance relationship during the school month and spend their holidays together in one place or another.

All these thoughts lead to the significant day – June 22nd, Blaine's graduation. All the friends and families of graduating students had gathered in the auditorium of Dalton Academy. Among them was also Kurt. He was dressed in a simple yet elegant black suit and held a bouquet of white roses to give his boyfriend along with a neatly wrapped present.

When he entered the auditorium, he noticed Blaine's family nearby, but decided against approaching them. Even if Kurt had spent quite a lot of time in Blaine's house, he still felt a great deal of reservation from his boyfriend's parents.

Kurt was looking for a free seat when a cheerful voice greeted him.

"Hello, Kurt!" Elise joyfully exclaimed and hugged the boy.

"Hey, El," Kurt smiled and took a good look of the girl in front of him. She was wearing a light purple dress and her dark long hair were neatly braided and fixed with a beautifully decorated hair slide that Kurt had given Elise for her birthday.

"You look gorgeous," he added.

"Thanks, you look amazing, too," she smiled. "Blaine's going to be very happy," she remarked giggling quietly and causing Kurt to blush. "Would you like to come sit with us?"

"No, I don't think I should," Kurt looked at her apologetically hoping that the girl will understand his reasons. The look in Elise's eyes and the slight nod of head told him, that she indeed did. "Maybe you know if there are some free seats left?"

"Oh, I saw a few seats in the front. Come, I'll show you!" Elise said and grabbed Kurt's hand dragging him along.

Kurt managed to find a seat in a really good seat in the front row and was sure that his boyfriend will definitely notice him from the stage.

As he sat down, the lights in the auditorium started to dim. Ceremony started with the headmaster's speech in which he expressed his pride about the young men and hope that their future will be as bright as they deserve. After the headmaster had left the stage Wes took his place to give as speech as a student council president. He talked about the great experience that the Dalton Academy has given all of the students, about friends they have made here and about the memories they have shared.

After this emotional moment it was time for students to receive their diplomas. Blaine Anderson's name was called one of the first, since all the boys came on stage in an alphabetical order. Blaine, and the rest of the graduates, was dressed in the Dalton's uniform. Shortly before the graduation, all the boys had decided against wearing dark blue robes, but show their school pride instead for the last time.

Blaine came on stage with his usual elegance and composure that he embodied each time he wore the blazer. He thanked the headmaster as he accepted the diploma and went to stand on the left side of the stage, granting Kurt a bright smile.

As soon as all diplomas were handed out and the official part had ended, Blaine jumped off the stage and rushed to Kurt.

"He-", Kurt couldn't finish his phrase, because Blaine's lips were already on his.

"Well, that was… hmm… unexpected," the younger boy tried to compose himself, as Blaine stepped back, still beaming with joy. "These are for you. Congratulations, Blaine," Kurt said, handing his boyfriend the roses and the present.

"Oh, Kurt, you didn't have to," Blaine's voice was full of amazement. He lowered his head closer to the roses and deeply inhaled their sweet perfume. "Thank you, they are so beautiful," he said, looking at Kurt.

"Open your present," Kurt shyly spoke as Blaine put the flowers and his diploma on a chair next to him and started to carefully unwrap the present. When all paper was gone, Blaine was holding a thick notebook with brown leather covers in his hands.

"You mentioned wanting to start writing your own songs, so I thought this could be useful," Kurt quietly explained.

"Thank you so much, Kurt," Blaine said kissing him one more time. "I love you."

"I love you, too," his boyfriend replied blushing slightly. Since that fateful night, they had been telling each other these words quite often, but Kurt's heart still faltered each time he heard Blaine's love confession. He simply couldn't understand how he managed to get this lucky.

"Shouldn't you go see your family?" Kurt asked.

"I saw them this morning, I'll see them tonight. This moment I'd rather spend with the man I love," Blaine replied nonchalantly.

But before Kurt could object, Elise was next to Blaine and was crushing him in a thigh hug. "Congratulations, big brother!" she cheered and kissed Blaine's cheek. By the time when she pulled away, Blaine's parents were standing next to them.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Anderson," Kurt politely greeted them offering, what he hoped to be, a light smile.

"Hello, Kurt," Maria Anderson answered in her usual calm tone. That took Kurt aback a little bit, since Blaine's parents had never referred to him by his first name or even actually talked straight to him. Mrs. Anderson usually spoke to Blaine and asked about _"his friend",_ but never asked her questions directly to Kurt himself.

When his mother spoke with Kurt, Blaine immediately reached for his boyfriend's hand, like instinctively trying to protect him from anything that might follow.

"Blaine, we would like to talk to you for a minute," Mr. Anderson said, hinting to Kurt and Elise that this would be a private conversation. Understanding her cue, the young girl immediately left her brother and smilingly approached other graduating Warblers that she knew. Kurt also turned and tried to pull his hand out of Blaine's grip, but the older boy held in more firmly not letting him go.

"Anything you want to say, you can say to Kurt, too," he calmly explained looking at his parents.

Blaine's father looked at their joined hands for a second but didn't comment on it and turned his gaze back to his son.

He took a deep breath and spoke: "We just wanted to congratulate you, Blaine, with your excellent results in Dalton Academy and your graduation."

"We know our relationship isn't the best, Blaine," his mother also spoke, "and we know we haven't been the very best parents to you," she glanced at her husband who was looking straight at Blaine with tense shoulders, "but we want you to know that we're very proud of you," her voice cracked a bit in the end of the sentence. "We're proud of everything about you," she added quietly.

Blaine couldn't believe the things he had just heard. He was looking at his parents with wide eyes, his hand clenching Kurt's. All the past years he had wanted nothing more than to hear his parents say they were proud of him. All the week-end he had avoided going home and all the school breaks he had spent alone in his dorm room. He had just wanted to feel the appreciation from his parents.

"Thank you," was all he managed to whisper as his eyes filled with tears.

"I know you're not happy about the family dinner tonight," Mr. Anderson continued the conversation, "but we really wanted to spend this night together with you, as a family."

"And, Kurt, you're welcome to join us," Maria added now looking at Kurt, who had stood silently all this time, looking at the scene before him. The young boy unsurely looked at Blaine, who raised his eyebrows hopefully at him. Kurt simply smiled and nodded turning back to Mr. and Mrs. Anderson.

* * *

><p><strong>July 27th<strong>

It was Blaine's last night in Lima. All his bags were packed and ready for tomorrow morning, when he would leave to New York. Unfortunately Blaine wasn't able to take his aquarium with him, so he had left that to Kurt, who was very surprised, but happy to take care of Paul.

Tonight Blaine had decided to spend with Kurt. _Only with Kurt._ They still hadn't spoken much about their future and everything that will happen now that Blaine was actually moving. But neither of boys even thought that this conversation was necessary. They both believed in each other and their love. And somehow it was enough.

They were sitting in _Somewhere Only We Know_, Kurt was slowly sipping his coffee and Blaine was sitting at the piano. _"There is no better place for the end, as the place where it all begun,"_ Kurt had said.

„My name is Blaine, as some of you might know," Blaine addressed the small audience in front of him, „and this is my last night in Lima. At least for some time. So this is also the last night you'll have to tolerate my performances here." This part of Blaine's speech caused the people sigh in disappointment.

„And my last song I would like to dedicate to a very special person, who has helped me this year more than he can imagine. Kurt, this is for you," he finished and looked down at the piano keys starting a quiet melody.

_No warning sign, no alibi_

_We faded faster than the speed of light_

_Took our chance, crushed and burned_

_No, we'll never ever learn_

_I fell apart, but got back up again,_

_And then I fell apart, but got back up again, yeah_

Blaine's voice was quiet and gentle; filled with all the emotions he had been carrying in him. His eyes were fixed to the black and white piano keys.

_We both could see crystal clear_

_That the invitable end was near_

_Made our choice, a trial by fire_

_To battle is the only way we feel alive_

_I feel apart, but got back up again,_

_And then I fell apart, but got back up again_

_And then I fell apart, but got back up again_

_Way oh, way oh, way oh,_

_Way oh, way oh, way oh_

Kurt looked at his boyfriend with tear filled eyes. He always loved to watch the older boy peform, but this song was something so much more. This was Blaine at his most vulnerable and honest form; all his fear, pain and love enclosed by lyrics and melody. Ad Blaine's voice grew more and more powerful as he closed his eyes, completely immersing himself in this moment.

_So here we are, the witching hour,_

_The quickest tongue to divide and devour_

_Divide and devour_

_If I could end the quest for fire_

_For truth, for love, for my desire_

_My desire_

_And I fell apart, but got back up again_

_Way oh, way oh, way oh, way oh, way oh, _

_Way oh, way oh, way oh, way oh_

_I fell apart, I fell apart, I fell apart,_

_I fell apart_

_I fell apart, but got back up again._

* * *

><p><strong>July 28th<strong>

In that morning Blaine and Kurt woke up together in Blaine's room. His parent's had left last night to visit Maria's sister and would meet him in the airport. It was their way of letting the boys say goodbye to each other.

"It's time to get up," Kurt whispered as he moved in Blaine's arms and checked the time on his phone.

When Blaine turned his head, he saw tears shining in his boyfriend's eyes. "Hey, nothing of that! You hear me? No crying in my bed!" he smiled and gently kissed Kurt. The younger boy didn't answer, but instead just nodded and pressed his lips to Blaine's one more time.

They both got out of the bed and collected their scattered clothes from the floor. For the first time in his life Kurt really didn't care about wearing the same outfit twice or not having his hair perfectly styled.

None of the boys felt hungry, so they started to load Blaine's bags in his boyfriend's car without breakfast. Too soon for Kurt's wanting they were sitting in the car and driving to the airport. The drive was awkwardly quiet and filled with unspoken tension.

When they pulled up in the airports parking lot and got out of the car, they were met by Blaine's parents and Elise, who helped to bring all of the bags inside.

Kurt stood aside as Mr. and Mrs. Anderson said goodbye to their son. He waited while Elise hugged her brother and wished him good luck. When it was his turn to approach Blaine, Kurt couldn't find the strength in his legs until his boyfriend smiled at him breaking all the walls he had put up around him.

"I love you, Blaine," he said as soon as he reached the older boy.

"I love you, too, Kurt," Blaine warmly smiled, swallowing back the tears that were forming in his eyes. "I guess it's time to say goodb-"

But he couldn't finish the sentence, as Kurt quickly pressed his fingers against Blaine's lips and rapidly shook his head.

"Don't you dare!" he said through the tears that were now freely rolling over his cheeks. "Don't say goodbye to me, because I'm never saying goodbye to you," he firmly said and replaced his fingers with lips. They kissed like it would be their last kiss ever, not caring who might be watching. This was their moment.

When they pulled back, Blaine reached his hand to Kurt's face and gently stroked his cheek. "Well… then until next time," he smiled and kissed the younger boy one last time.


	22. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

For the first weeks Kurt tried to pretend. He tried to pretend that Blaine was simply in Dalton and they would see each other on the weekend. During the weekends he pretended that they both were so busy, that there wasn't enough time for a date, but next week will change that all. But most of the time Kurt pretended that the ache in his heart actually wasn't there.

He talked to Blaine every night on their Skype dates and each time Kurt tried to put up a cheerful and happy façade without breaking down in tears. Blaine of course noticed that, but never said anything, since Kurt never mentioned seeing through his over positive smile.

Sometimes the wall cracked and they both dared to admit how much they missed each other, but soon after that the smiles were back as well as enthusiastic talks about future meetings. Occasionally Blaine told Kurt about his classes, homework and New York. Then they both would talk about their future – Kurt's new university, flat they would rent together and possible job options. And for these short moments the ache almost disappeared.

They met in October. During the last month of summer Kurt had tried to occupy his mind by working in Burt's garage. That allowed him to earn some money which he spent to go to New York for Blaine's birthday. For whole glorious weekend they could be together and relive the future they had dreamed about during their Skype chats. Kurt's head was turning with all the lights and colours of New York's streets and the music of Broadway, but most of all he felt dizzy with Blaine and love.

They promised each other to meet on Christmas. But it never happened. The Andersons decided to go to Europe on holidays and Blaine had to join them. After that he had to return to New York for studies and some late exams. Kurt understood. He _tried_ to understand. _It was something out of Blaine's control, he would be with me if he could, _Kurt was telling himself. Fortunately this time Glee club eased his mind a bit. They had won Sectionals and during the Christmas time they were performing for different charities. Mr. Schuster thought that this would make them stronger as a team, but Kurt was simply happy to have some activity.

In spring New Directions won Regionals. Once again Kurt had other things in his mind in stead of constant emptiness and longing for his boyfriend. Blaine on the other hand sometimes couldn't even find a free moment in the evenings to call Kurt. He had found a job as a private tutor for some kids who wanted to play piano and from time to time he performed in small New York bars. It all served as extracurricular activities for his university, which itself took most of Blain's energy since it was so hard to stay on top among other competitive students.

The breaking point came in April. Blaine had promised Kurt to come home for one weekend and accompany him to the Senior prom. Unfortunately Blaine's university had other plans and the boy found himself buried in million different works. He tried to explain this to Kurt and Kurt tried to understand, but the pressure of the coming Nationals, the graduation and prolonged separation from his boyfriend broke him. One argument lead to another and in the end Kurt screamed "Then don't come back at all!" at his phone. On the next morning Blaine received another call from the younger boy who was sobbing and apologizing, _"I'm so sorry, Blaine. Please don't leave me, I love you. I need you. Please don't leave." _

In the end Kurt never went to his prom and Blaine once again promised to visit him as soon as he could.

New Directions came third in Nationals, and while the loss hurt, they had done their best and reached their highest point so far. When Kurt arrived from Chicago, where Nationals were held that year, he found a bouquet of white roses in his bedroom and a little note what said _"Judges were wrong, I'm sure you were wonderful. –B"_.

When Blaine didn't make it to Kurt's graduation, the younger wasn't even surprised anymore.

Now there he was. Kurt Hummel slowly walked through the airport. He still couldn't believe this. Just a week ago he had graduated from high school and now he was here. He, a boy from a small town in Ohio, was going to start a new life in one of the world's biggest cities, he was going to study in the school he had dreamed about and for the first time in his life Kurt truly believed that one day it would be his face that smiled from a bright billboard.

And when Kurt reached the exit door, he finally saw _him. _ In a spur of the moment all the thoughts left Kurt's mind as he started to run until he crashed against Blaine's body. The older boy immediately wrapped his arms around Kurt's slender figure holding him closer than it seemed humanly possible. They both were crying and laughing, and exchanging their sentiments that could finally be expressed in person.

"I can't believe I'm here."

"I missed you so much."

"I love you."

"Never leave me again."

And as they calmed down and continued to walk out of the airport hand in hand, Kurt's mind was spinning with one single thought, _"It's a very, very mad world"._

**The End.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN** I did it! I actually did it! Something that started simply as I-have-too-much-free-time thing for NaNoWriMo, turned out to be my first fanfiction. It was something that was never intended to leave my computer and now it's here. Hopefully the epilogue wasn't disappointing and the ending suited the story.

I want to say thank you to everyone who read, favourited, added to story alerts or reviewed this story. I'm sending hugs to each and every one of you. It was very encouraging and surprising. I still don't dare to call myself a writer and I most probably never will. I'm not happy about everything in this story, but I'm definitely proud of myself for finishing this.

I made a pdf file of this story to make it look like a book as much as possible. I also tried to make a cover for this whole thing. And there exists a playlist with all the songs that were featured in Mad World.

The author note is getting too long, so this is a goodbye. Thank you from the bottom of my heart and see you here or on Tumblr (sabiine). xx


End file.
